Concrete Angel
by slipofthetongue
Summary: Kakasaku fic.They finally reveal their love to the city, but father doesn'tApprove.
1. Chapter 1

Okay new story ! You know the drill,I DO NOT own Naruto, nor the characters>

Please Review!

The soft light of the morning failed to grace the residents of Konaha with it's presence today, but stubborn rays of light still managed to push their way through the thickness of the gathering clouds. The sweat smell of rain could be felt in the air if one merely held thier head into the soft breeze which swept across the tall and proud country. But, did anyone really have time to just stop and smell the upcoming rain? If they knew the clouds were heavy, could see the clouds ready to rain.Why would anyone take the time to feel it? Isn't that what this world has come to?If you know of it's existance and you can see it through your eyes, there's really no reason to feel it, is there?Or is the reason held behind fear of once you feel it, the fact that it will rain becomes absolute.It is human nature to first know of it's arrival, than to cry and be sad when it finally arrives.

Sakura, on the other hand, could not see the cloud grow heavy over the once blue sky due to the fact that tree cover above rendered her gaze to the forest scenary around her. The required shinobi foot wear she did indead wear lay of the surface of the rocky floor motionless.Distant chirping of some strange bird failed to break the now nineteen year old's focus on the sounds around her. Even her long odd pink hair fell motionless against her face with the lack of any sort of wind. The trees that covered the wind from reaching her also managed to block the already darkened light to make the shadows blend perfectly into the darkness and completly disappear.Her chest glisened slightly in what lttle light remain around her as her breathing rose the chest up then down when she inhaled and exhaled breaths of effort. Her soft yet chapped pale red lips parted ever so slightly to allow her lungs with the air they desired.Her beautiful green eyes, pierced the surrounding for any sort of movement no matter how slight or rapide. But so far everything she gaze upon were thick tree trunks that remain motionless, and the dead leaves that had fallen from them.None of which posed any threat to an experienced jounin as herself.

The kunai knife that she grasped in her bandaged hand tightened considerably once the sences picked up the presence of another.Hidden deeply an well behind the large leaves and wood could not hide the chakra that they set free from their bodies unwillingly.But then again perhaps her visitor knew of this flaw and had purposely set themselves close to her as a diversion to another attack.Not willing to take the chance of a surprise attack, Sakura performed a seris of seal at rapide speed, her hand positions seeming to morph together at the speed they were performed.Soon three other identical Sakura's pulled free from the smoke surrounding the original, successfuly hidding the identy of the first.Each version too grasped the kunai within their hands as each copy pressed backs with another untill a small circle was formed between the four.Four pair of eyes searched the surroundings, finding nothing untill...

The three others mentally gasped in surprise as their sister copy melted into the rocks beneath thier feet but remained completly unfazed to the untrainded eye.The enemy had attack the copy with exceptional speed as to not be seen by niether of the three, but Sakura knew that they were well aware of just which one was indeed the real one and was merely playing with her.She needed to think of a new plan. One that isn't familer to the enemy, but how?

Sakura quickly disappeared into a puff of pink smoke, all three remaining followed the lead.Together each copy seperated from their sisters to confuse the one that challenged her, speeding in compelty irratical movements that could throw even the most skilled eyes from the target.Suddenly, when all three copys managed to gather together for a split second, a ray of kunai entered each copy's body skillfully.And caused them to fall back into the cloud of pink of which they were born, leaving only one standing.The real one not born of Jutus or of clouds of fake birth, but the one which heart's beat rapidly within her chest.Landing on one of the surrounding trees surface with no effort, a smirk replaced the once completey calm face of Haruno Sakura.

"Damn that eye"She cuckled softly hearing a similar reaction echo through the compact area inwhich today's training had been held.

"Don't blame the Sharigen for your misfortunes, Sakura."She heard the low toned reply that seemed to come at her from every direction as if he was surrounding her.Sakura sealed her hands together and gently pressed her fingertips against her soft lips in focus.She could feel his chakra increase, signalling some sort of attack, but what she had yet to figure out.All she could do was to transfer chakra to her feet in an attempt to somehow match his speed knowing that any Jutus who be easily copied.It was, after all, his nickname.

Then her attacked, before she could see him move, he had appeared infront of her.His leg swung around ina round house kick, attempting to make contact with the shinobi's head.Sakura, using the exeptional skill of chakra focus, quickly dogded the kick and clenched her hand into a fist.Thrusting it forward at the masked man that had yet to regain his composure from the initial attack, it would have made contact with his face if Kakashi hadn't managed to duck down just in time for Sakura's fist to punch right past his head.Using the left leg that swung around to straight kick at the womens chest from his position still crutched on the branch.Sakura gasped and swiftly blocked his attack, grabbing his foot it the process.Smirk as if she had somehow goten the upper hand on the situation, Sakura began to spin around, and with a grunt of triumph, tossed Kakashi's body away straight towards the trunk of the tree.But gasped in surprise when Kakashi puffed into a log when it made contact.Cursing, Sakura quickly leapt up, grasping the top branch above her as a large fire ball flew at where she had previously stood. Pulling her body up to stand on the surface she blocked a punch aimed straight at her face, her leg lifted to strick Kakashi's waist from the side but his hand blocked the blow.She felt his gloved hands grab her ankle.She kicked her leg madly, trying to get him to release her, untill she came up with an idea.Her leg lifted high above his head so his hand, still grasping her ankle, matched his height.Sakura saw his eyebrow raise at her actions.

"Nice trick."He grinned.Sakura grinned, then quickly withdrew into her body and thrustened it into his chest.Finally able to make contact with the man that was thought to be untouchable, as he stummbled backwords.Sakura set her leg down on the branch and regained the fighting stance she once held.Kakashi, appearing unfazed, too entered his stance.

"Is it still so nice?"Sakura smirked.Kakashi chuckled, his deep masculin voice piercing the quiet.

"It gave an old man some entertainment."He shrugged.

"Well if you liked it that much, perhaps I can use it elsewhere also."She shrugged abscent mindedly.Than lunged towards him, sticking her fist out at his body, not surprised to have his easily block.She twisted her body so that her other leg too kicked at him, aiming at the smirking face that watched her efforts.This too was blocked.Trying a different angle, Sakura knelt down and swung her foot in an attempt to trip the man before her but missed as his body twisted into a backflip at rapide speed then lunged forword at the recovering Sakura.Grabbing her wrists, he tackled her to the tree.Her back hitting the surface with a thud, but immedity knew that if he wanted to he could inflick more damage then that.

"Stop going easy on me Kakashi."She snapped, glaring playfully into his multicoloured eyes that stood mere centimetres from her face.She could hear his deep breathes that he inhaled than exhaled onto her face, feeling the hot waves of air as it escaped through his black mask which covered his lower face.

"Why, you've given me no reason not to."Kakashi winked at her, as if to feed the fuel to the frustration he knew she was feeling.

"It would appear I've been underestimated."Before Kakashi could react, threads of thin yet extremely strong wires intrapped him in a binding hold, causing his hands to release hers.Kakashi frowned in surprise as her was dragged away from her and slammed into the tree trunk that stood beside her.Chuckling at the sight of the mighty Hatake Kakashi tied effortlessly to a simple tree, she rose to her feet as leapt off the trunk to land before him.Grinning madly, Sakura watched Kakashi smiling right back at her.Finally getting slightly annoyed at his happiness as asked him what was so damn funny.

Kakashi chuckled."I've been underestimated aswell."The kunai he had been using to slice the wires had finally been able to cut right through and he leapt to his feet.With great speed, his palm thrusted towards Sakura who twisted her upper body to the side, dodgeing the attack.Kakashi's other palm inturn thrusted into Sakura direction, but she twisted her body to the other side missing it again.Kakashi tried a roundhouse kick, but Sakura swiftly bent forward allowing his leg to fly straight over top of her back.Quickly she bent back into a back flip attempting to kick him in the process, but Kakashi had enough time to block then through a punch at her as she exited her flip .Sakura managed to block barely, before Kakashi's other fist swung at her from the side,she put up her forearm to block.Kakashi swiftly reached out and before she knew it both his hands grasped hers and , twisting his body, effortlessly tossed her weight over his shoulder.Sakura gasped and landed on the tree trunk, using her chakra so she was able to remain verical on the surface.Leaping from the crutched positon she lunged her heel at his body, but his hands blocked her attack as she desended down.Using his foreheads as a support system she pushed herself away in a back flip.Landed a few feet away, she immediatly propelled herself forward.Thrusting a clenched fist towards Kakashi he moved out of the line of fire, then again as she attack with the other hand.Swifty knelling down she swung her foot ,attempting to trip him, but Kakashi fipped off the branch.He began a full out nose dive down from the surprisingly high tree branch towards the floor.His sharigen glanced to the side at the suddenly movement to the left of him where he saw Sakura falling as he did.Her pink hair blow madly as the wind caused by the fall blew against her skin.

"Stop running away from me!"She cried other the loud wind.Kakashi smirked.

"Who says I'm running?"He cried, his hands quickly performing a rapide number of seals, Sakura cursed and too quickly performed another set of seals of her own.Soon a huge fire ball hurled towards her, but she couted with a large wall of leaves and dirt that extinquished the blaze.Flashing the man a dangerous gaze, she increased her desent by folding her dody into a thin matter with easily flew past all the air molecules.Jsut before she landed, Sakura clenched her hand into a fist and with a cry of strenght struck the ground below her with all she had.The hard rock immediatly bust into thousands of pieces, sending huge cracks running as far away as miles.The strong trees that once stood as if nothing could bring then down were litterly ripped from their comfortable place in the ground and crummbled deep into the landslide of bolders.Kakashi mentally cursed as he quickly sealed a Jutus and shot out long wires from his hand, slipping them around the branches above.He gribbed onto them as they gratfully stoppped his descent, knowing that he would have surely been swollowed up by the rocks below if he hadn't.

After a while all the shifting rocks stopped and slide into thier new positons, Kakashi looked down upon a sea of bolders and ripped up grass along with many half buried trees in amazment.It still troubled him deeply at how much strenght one small girl was capable of releasing at any moment.Seeing that Sakura had landing safely on the ground with no effort and was calmly looking up at where he hung.

"Jesus Christ Sakura."Was all that mangaed to escape his lips as the shock and awe began to wear off.He saw he smile and shrug."Perhaps, that's end of training today?"He replyed.She nodded in agreement with a sigh and allowed herself to fall backwards to the floor with a careless thud.Shutting her tired eyelids against the warmth of the air that day.Now that she had nothing to focus completely on , she could feel that werid feeling she felt everytime it was about to rain, but today and at that moment, her overheated body would gladly welcome the cool water from above.Her eyes opened slowly and gazed upon the masked face of Kakashi as he towered over her. Still quite tall even though Sakura has grown considerably.His eye curved up into a smile as he looked at the obviously tired shinobi below.

"Great workout Sakura.But next time could you try not to kill me.?"He replyed.Sakura smirked and once again allowed her heavy eyelids to do as they desired and shut them.

"It wouldn't have killed you, but it would have sealed the match for me." Kakashi scratched his head, and replyed with a simple nod of his head."Come lay down with me."She jestered to the ground beside her, after a moment of what Sakura knew was mental agrument, he did as she requested and sank to the rocks below, resting his tired body on the surprising soft surface.Resting his gloved hands behind his head after her adjusted the headband around his head down over the Sharigen as the use of it drained his chakra if he used it to often.

Silence fell over the couple as they remained still against the soothing rest that thier tired bodies requiered after training all morning.Bird's calling to eachother up in the trees that remained standing, echoed down and made Sakura grin slightly.She loved the fact that she could do so much damage to this forest ground and yet, life remained.The world turned just as it should and animal's returned to their business as if nothing had happened.

Slowly, but never hesitating what her consiquences would be, reached out blindly and linked her slender fingers with the strong bold hands that rested beside her.Kakashi willingly allowed this.Loveing the feeling of her hands resting in his so casualy.

Sakura rolled over and shifted as that her hips now stratled his chest, letting her long pink hair carelessly fall over her shoulder and hang just beside his masked face.His hands came to set on her small waist as if that's where they truly belonged.Her fingers began to run through his sort yet odd silver hair.Fasinated by how easily it permitted her actions, no tangles what so ever.

"You like me hair, don't you?"Kakashi smiled up at the women that stratled his chest.

"It's just, unique."She whispered softly, not removing her gaze from his hair where he hand still played.

"Is that a good thing?"Kakashi chuckled softly.Sakura nodded, finally turning her attention to his one black orb that still looked up at her.

"Hey, I was thinking.."Sakura suddenly churped up.

"Yea?And what about?"Kakashi grinned lovingly up at the women that stared back at him.Casualy slipping his gloved hand up underneath the skin tight black t-shirt that she usually would waer to train in, felling the cooling sensation of the beads of sweat that formed on the small of her back from the morning of intense training.Sakura still perfered to train with her ex-teacher turned lover for some reason.Problably still wanted to learn more skills that he had yet to teach her.

"We should go dancing tonight."Sakura squealed as his body suddenly in a blink of an eye had somehow flipped over so that his defined body now took the position above the small yet also defined body below.Relying on the straingth of his arms to prevent him from falling on top of the slender body beneath him,as the beautiful sound of her laugh brang pleasure to his worn out body.

"What makes you think that I can dance?"He inquired with a raising of an eyebrow.Sakura shrugged below him letting the hands that once strocked his hair transfer down to slip underneath the jounin vest he wore and deep into the t-shirt that lay below, loving the feeling of his tight chest museles against her slender fingers.She then allowed his masked lips to desend down onto hers ina soft yet passionate kiss.

"SAKURA?"The sudden call abruptly hulted all actions between the two."SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU?"Kakashi swiftly lifted his body from her and rolled immediatly away to come to rest his back against the tree beside the two.Sakura propped herself up onto her elbows, glancing over at him with a glare in her eyes.Her chest filled with a sinking feeling as she watched his hand reach behind him and pull out a copy of that strange perverted book he always kept.How Sakura hated that damn book.How she hated the way his expression always shifted to completly unreadable whenever someone stepped into the moment she shared with him.She fought back the tears that formed behind her eyes at his constant actions.

"Sakura there you are, I've been looking all over for you."She looked up to see Ino running towards her, her long blonde hair blewing in the wind behind her.When she finally arrived, Sakura noticed how out of breathe Ino was as her breathing remained deep even after arriving.Unlike Sakura, she had chosen to remain as a chuunin and not take the final exam to becoming a Jounin as she did. And as a result her stamina level would always remain lower that that of her old friend.

"What is it?"Sakura asked, knowing that she she shouldn't take her anger out of her friend that obviously wanted to talk with her, but Sakura desperatly needed to release the bottled anger she felt as a result of Kakashi's actions.

"I was wondering if you'll be joining me and Shikamaru for a drink tonight.Of course Kakashi-sensei is welcome as well."Kakashi's ears perked up in fake surprise of the mention of his name when he had been intently listening in to Sakura's friend.Lifting his head to look into the deep blue eyes that watched him, he managaed to remain completly unemotional even when his mix-matched eyes fell onto Sakura as she turned her gaze away from him and sat up straight."Come out with me and Sakura tonight for a drink."Ino smiled.Kakashi pointed at his chest in confussion.

"Me?"He asked.Ino friendly nodded."Uh, well I'm alittle to old to be partying all night as a younge soul such as yourself in capable of."Kakashi replyed.

"Nonsense.You're not old at all, tell him Sakura."Ino replyed turning to her friend who had tuned herself from the conversation."Sakura?"Ino asked when she failed to reply.

"Fine."Ino turned back to Kakashi at his sudden repsonse."I agree to come for ONE drink."He agreed."Now run along, Sakura and I have some training to finish off."Ino nodded.

"Ok, bye Sakura!"Ino called as she ran off from where she came once again leaving Sakura and Kakashi alone.

It was a moment of silence before anyone spoke up.Kakashi was the first.

"Sakura, If you don't want me to go, then I will not."He replyed as he slipped the book back into his back pocket.

"You don't get it, do you?"He raised an eyebrow in confusion, awaiting her continuation.Sakura slowly turned to face him."It's the fact that I want you to go that angers me."

"I fail to understand."Kakashi replyed.

"Kakashi, I love you." Said Sakura.Kakashi blinked.

"I love you too."He replyed

"Then why much I be the only one to know that!"Sakura cried, her loud voice piercing through the quiet forest.Kakashi hung his head, shutting his eyes.

"Sakura,I'm sorry, but I just don't think that now is the best time to tell everyone.Please understand."He whispered.Sakura narrowed her eyes in saddness as she slowly crawled over to where he sat, laying her head onto his chest, as his arms welcomed her into a tight embrace.

"I don't, but if it's what you want I am glad to keep this silence."

"Thank you."He whispered.

"But it's been two years.When will be the right time?"Sakura asked, her hands gribbing to the thick material of his uniform.

"Soon, Sakura.Soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura smiled brightly even through the darkness that surrounded her, only being seen in the small light that dimly lit up the descrete entrance of the large building inwhich she was about to enter.Her long pink hair tied back in a messy bun that allowed stray pieces to fall out down her back,Sakura also wore a black almost leather looking jacket that covered her top but failed to hide the quite bright blue mini skirt that flowed high above her knees.Her well defined long legs were practically bare from the skirt down to her 3 inch high heels that showed off her newly blue painted nails.

Beside her, Ino walked, her equally long blonde hair gelled back in a long pony tail running down her back, with the top pushed up as what she had seen in a magazine earlier on.She too wore a black jacket but left it open so that her pink bakini top showed leaving the rest of her taned stomache visable.She also wore a red mini skirt that looked as if it had been attacked with a pair of scissors.

Behind her, Sakura dragged a visably objective Kakashi as he really did not want to be there.Sakura had forced him to wear something else then his Jounin uniform.He had immediatly objected to the dress shirt that she had picked out but had settled on a black t-shirt that clung to his body, but figured it was better then a dress shirt.He always had this thing about hating to dress up, the kind of clothes Genma wears to these places seemed way to uncomfortable to a man who liked to be comfortable.Sakura let him wear his mask and headband, which was his only rule.Being the understanding person she has become, agreed.

Even from outside, the loud music could be heard as the turned up bass thumped through the stone walls of the alleyway.A strange sensation ran through him as the music intensified when the three got closer, almost as if, he was excited.This come as an alien feeling to a man that never had any interest in attending any sort of party that envolved dancing, cause franklly, scared him.He never danced before.Even though he wasn't that old and Genma, who was at the same age, went to clubs all the time,Kakashi felt like it was never his scene.But somehow, the feeling of Sakura hand within his gave him a sence of security.Though in his mind he knew that holding her hand in publc wasn't the best idea due to the fact that no one knew of their relationship.And he had failed to show any sort of emotion towards the women he loved whenever anyone was around.But he couldn't help thinking what was the worst thing that could happen if he just forgot about the secret, and just shout his love from the rooftops as he long to.No.This is for the best right now.

His thoughts were interuppted when Sakura and Ino come to stop before the large metal doors that failed to blend in with the olded style of the bricks which surrounded them.The unique symbals painted on the doors made them look more olden and run down but still the metal provided a sence of fakeness to the surroundings.Pausing a safe distance behind Sakura, he watched as her hand went up an knocked twice on the surface.After a few moments of silence the large doors opening up, letting the aray of flashing lights to pierce the darkness that had once surrounded him.It took a second in order for him to get use to the intense volumne of the music that now palyed in his head.With a silenced sigh, Kakashi followed the two girls inside the club.

Many werid and unique coloured lights darted irratically around the four walls that embodied the structure of the small yet packed club, being able to hold almost three hundred people.Some dancing each in thier own way in the centre of the room in a sea of bodies, others casually drinking over at the sections of booths that surround the outside walls.Even Kakashi was looking out on the sight before him in reluctance, the word beautiful did enter his mind as he watched the lights flash briefly over the sea of people, then return back to the dim light without them.Amazing how people decide that this is the best way to spend thier time, surounded but many other people as quite awfill music blared into their ears.Unlike him, who much perfers to spend his free time by himself or with another.

Kakashi watched as Ino excitedly ran out into the sea of people before them, as disappear into the crowd.At which time Sakura turned to face him for the first time.Even in the dim light he could see how her vibrant pink hair glistened within what little light was given, he also noticed how her stunning green eyes, darkned in the light maybe but still bright,gazed up at him with a grinned graced on her soft lips which where painted in dark red lipstick.

"Come on, don't look so nervous Kakashi...sensei."She smirked when she noticed his disappointment at the mention of his former name.Kakashi hated that ending to his name.Hating the fact the he had forced her to use it even now because he lacked to courage to reveille their relationship.

"I'm not nervous, Sakura.. chan."He smirked back at her through his mask.

"Oh yea?You do realise that you're still holding my hand in public, don't you?"Sakura smiled when he quickly glanced down to find what she said was true.Blushing somewhat at his abscent mindedness, he moved to swiftly remove the clue that would give anyone the idea of their secret, but he stopped when her grib tighten around his."It's ok, people are dancing, drinking,no one's going to see if the emotionless Hatake Kakashi is actually showing affection towards someone.His girlfriend no less."Sakura replyed, having to raise her voice consideraby just to be heard.Kakashi blinked as he mentally considerend what she said.In the end he decied that she was right, and allowed the hand he longed to hold like this continue to do just that.

"How about I get us somedrinks?"Kakashi suggested.Sakura nodded.

"And I'll go find us a booth,don't get lost now!"She laughed as she disappeared into the sea to dancers, weaving threw the bodies.After her form completly disappeared from his sight, he casually drug his hands into his pockets and began towards the crowed bar.

* * *

Sakura stopped when she spotted Ino in the distance, she watched her friend getting 'cozzy' with Shikamaru who-as he had said-meet them at the club.Sakura was surprised that he had even agreed to come along, being absolutly ani-social in every aspect in all. Ino must be getting through to him, it's about time.They've only be dating for a year now.Sakura had always thought that they made such a cute couple, even though they were completly opposite.Ino, outgoing, outspoken, indepentant and sometimes bitchy with Shikamaru, lazy, loner, 'troublesom'.Quite the difference.But somehow they make it work, opposites attrack after all.

Now her and Kakashi, was a different story.Even though the copy ninja will never openly admitt it, he likes to have friends.No one wants to be alone.Now if he would only let her tell everyone about their secret relationship everything would be fine an dandy.But he can be so goddamn stubborn! Although she's one to talk.Sakura could very esaily give Kakashi a run for his money in that department.

Suddenly she was jarred from her thoughts when a shoulder colided with hers causing the glasses of drinks with they had been carrying to drop, shattering on the stone floor beneath.Sakura could have easily pridected the collison but the incredably loud music and gathering of dancers around her, clouded her reactions.This is problably why Kakashi hated these kinds of places, his saying being 'A ninja must always be one their sences.'.

"I'm sorry..."Sakura began to appogize when her green eyes can up to met hazel ones that stared down at her.Gasping, but going unoticed, when a rough hand began to gently strock her arm, sending shivers down her skin as she stiffened considerably.

"It's ok, babe just make it up to me by dancing with me."Sakura somehow hated the smirk that appeared on the younge man's face as his dark eyes gave her a strange look.Sakura began to feel suddenly extremely uncomfortable being so near to this stranger who had now begun to squeeze her ass.Of course these actions went unnoticed by the rest of the custer due to the fact that the music was bumping, everyone around them was dancing and that the couples were almost copying this man's advances.

"Don't touch me."She stuttered barly above a whisper, knowing that this tone would never be heard over the beat.

"Come on cutie, dance with me."He whispered in her ear, suddenly his face was right next to her face and she hated the smell of him, but somehow her body was completly frozen as if she was intoxicated by some sort of Jutu.That's it! He performed a frozen jutus on her.

* * *

Kakashi tried to wave his hand over the bar counter to somehow obtain the attention of the preoccupid bar tender with no such luck.Sighing heavily he dropped his hand to his side and turned to lean with his back against the surface.How he hated these kinds of places, at least at the Jounin bar you can get a little service.Sighing yet again his one black eye casually began to scan to sea to moving figures, amazed at how many people actually showed up at this one location.Must be some sort of Younge people gathering spot.Suddenly his gaze frozen when even in this dark spotted two figures not dancing as everyone else so they sort of stuck out.

A strange feeling arised within his body when he saw Sakura.Her arms hanging loosely at her sides as an unknown male touched her body in way no man should besides him.His gazed glarred daggers at the man which he didn't even know but had somehow become his mortal enemy.With a blur, Kakashi took off in a full pace run towards the two, using all his swiftness to succesfully weave his body threw the crowd with increadable speed.

Sakura felt hot tears begin to sting her eyes as she struggled against the binding jutus with great effort but without success.The feeling of uselessness once again filled her, just as she felt when she was younger, back at team seven.How hard she had trained to become strong as her teammates were, as Kakashi was and it has come to this again.Praying someone would save her, what a horrible feeling.

"Release me, you son of a a bitch!"She snapped, decideing to no longer have this feeling."Oh I swear to God I'll snap you're neck like a twig before I rip off you're penis so you'll never even think about treating another women as you have tonight."Sakura growled.

"Oh, a fighter! I love it!"Sakura whimpered when she felt his body drew closer, and felt something she never wanted to feel, not from a worthless...

Suddenly the disquesting body which was once pressed into her, was roughly ripped from her allowing Sakura to febbaly fall to her knees, as she began to feel the control he once had over her disappearing.She felt so broken, allowing herself to fall for such a simple Jutus.But weakly, she lifted her gaze up from the sandels that stood before her, up past the black t-shirt tp the back of a head covered with silver hair.

The crowd around where the three were, gasped and quickly spread back creating a circle around them.Kakashi glarred dangers through his one visable eye at the man as he struggled to get up off the stone ground from where Kakashi had tossed him.Pushing himself up on all fours then slowly standing up on his feet, knocking away the hands that tried to help him up.

"Who the Fuck are you!"He cried.

"It doesn't matter who the fuck I am."Kakashi replyed, his voice holding no such anger or hatred that his gaze gave off."What matters is whether you desire to live past tonight."The man swallowed nervously, as Kakashi calmly procceded towards him.Backing away slightly as Kakashi came to stand right before him, his height giving the illusion of strienght as he gazed down at the obviously nervous man."You see that Women over there?"He asked.The man slowly looked past the tall, frightening man to see the pink haired women standing up on shaky feet, her gaze turned away from him.Slowly and almost hesitatly he nodded his head."Now she is a women that deserves your respect.Don't you agree?"Kakashi asked.The man nodded more quickly this time."And you weren't showing her any respect, were you?"Kakashi asked.The man slowly shook his head."Now I want you to appologize to her, then I want you to scurry out of this place with your tail between your legs are.Are we keeping up?"The man nodded."Good, then I want you to go home, kiss your mother, hug your sister and never show your face here again.Are we clear?"The man nodded.Kakashi raised his eyebrow questionally.

"Oh, uh.I'm Sorry."He stuttered.Kakashi swiftly punched him in the face, the caught his hair in a fist before he fell.

"Say it like you meet it, you scumbag!"Kakashi shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm Sorry!"He cried.Kakashi realised the man's hair from his grasp as the man quickly ran away.The crowd looked at eachother before decieding to contnuie to dance, and the scene just played out was forgotten.

Sakura watched as Kakashi turned around to face her, she felt her eyes tear up at what he had just done for her.She watched him begin to walk back through the crowd of people to stand before her.His eyes were once more soft and inviting as he looked into her green eyes.

"Are you ok.?"He asked.Sakura began to sob and leapt against chest, grasping onto his shirt as he tears soaked the material.Kakashi immedaitly wrapped his arms around her small body without hesitation, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Thank you ,Kakashi." He heard her whisper.

"Sakura!Are you ok?"She heard Ino call and ran up to stand before her.Kakashi looked up to watch Sakura back away from his hold on her at the sudden presence of her friend.Inwardly sighing with reluctance he let his arms drop to his pockets yet again.

"Yea I 'm ok."She nodded and whipped her tears from her eyes."Come on you guys!Stop being so down, We're here to have fun remember!Now where is my drink, Kakashi -sensei?"She smiled turning to him.Kakashi wasn't surprised to have the sudden change in emotions.Sakura nerver liked to appear weak.Esaspecially in from of him.

"Oh, well I completely forgot."He laughed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head."Bartender looked kinda busy so..."

"Sakura go find a seat, I'll get the drinks!"Ino sighed and began off.Sakura sighed and suddenly clapped.

"Hey no more tears for me!I love this song!"Sakura smiled and began to shake her hips while she snapped her fingers.Kakashi couldn't help but laugh when she did the phunky chiken, highly doubting that any other person in this club would even think of doing that move."Let's go, before Ino yells at us."She laughed at took a hold of his hand and pulled him through the crowd.

Sakura decided that sitting beside Kakashi after the little incident on the dance floor, wasn't such a good idea.Ino had spotted how close she and him were, too close to be friends nevermind ex-teacher and ex-student.And being the snoopy person she was, Ino might begin to think that something was going on between them.Sakura personally didn't mind if she found out, wanting more than anything to tell someone.But Kakashi didn't think it was the right time yet, so she repected his wishes.

So instead, Ino took the seat in the booth beside her secret boyfriend, and Shikamaru sat between her and Sakura.Glasses of empty and half full drinks lay on the tables surface, each of them having atleast two each and still going.Half way through the evening Shikamaru and Ino decide to make out right there at the booth.Sakura sighed as she and Kakashi caught eachothers gaze once and awhile to exchange looks of desire.She then felt a gentle touch on her leg and realized it was his up and down her smooth silky skin as she proceed to play silently wtih his foot.Smiling she mouthed to stop, it fear that they would be noticed by Ino or Shikamaru.But He merely lifted his leg higher so that his foot touched her thigh.She felt her body warm at the soft gentle strocks, and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"Another round?"Kakashi's foot swiftly withdrew from Sakura's skin as the Waitress appeared beside the booth.She secretly longed that the action would contnuie and became disappointed when it didn't.

"I'm fine, thanks."Kakashi replyed.Sakura watched as the younge blonde bent over towards him, her blouse done up just enough to hide her bra but not her breasts that looked as if they were about to fall out.But then she became so close to Kakashi's stunned face that they were directly within gazeing view.Sakura's breath deeped as her heart began to ran.Green eyes narrowed dangerously at the women's obvious advances on Kakashi, who merely sat there, not even putting up a fight, or didn't look like it anyway.

"Come on sugar.It's only eleven and you're already done?Tell you what, this ones on me, how about that?"The women smiled sweetly giving him the stare.You know the one that signals'I want you'.Sakura wasn't amused.

"Uh, ok thanks."Kakashi replyed, the women laughed, her breasts shaking in the process.

"Anytime honey." 'Honey?Who the hell does this women think she is.?"Sakura mentally screamed.

"Yea I would like another one too"Sakura suddenly spoke up.The women looked away from Kakashi and turned her attention to the stiff pink haired Jounin."But I don't suppose mine will be on you will it?"Sakura coaked her head to the side, as she glarred daggers at her.

"Uh, sorry is this your man?"She asked.Sakura had to stop herself from screaming out yes.As she caught eyes with Kakashi who was looking over at her waiting for her to blow up and kick this womens ass right there, but she didn't.

"No,my best friend, and already endaged thank you."Sakura came up with the lie.

"You're getting married?"She looked over at Kakashi who blinked.

"...Yea?"He replyed.The women raised her eyebrow.

"Well,"The waitress shrugged."Then you better tell you fiance that this one is obviously hung up on you. She might make a play on you on you're wedding day if you aren't carefull."With that she walked away.Sakura immediatly turned a deep shade of red as her hands grasped the table clothe in a tight ball in her fists.Kakashi could hear the growl escape her throat from across the table.

"Engaged,uh?Who's the lucky women?"Kakashi suddenly got the idea that Sakura wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Did you even try to stop her?"Sakura asked through clenched teeth.He blinked.

"I hope you trust me more then that-"He was cut off when Ino and Shikamaru broke apart.

"Hey did the waitress come yet, I want another drink?"Sakura growled louder at the mention the waitress, Ino looked at her in confusion.Kakashi sweatdropped due to the fact that the little conversation that had gone on was completely not heared by the kissing couple.

"Ino I want to dance! Let's go!"Sakura snapped.Ino sweetdropped when her friend reached across the table an practiaclly yanked her over the surface and stomped into the crowd.

"Yo, what's up with Sakura-chan?"Shikamaru asked once the two girls had left.Kakashi sighed heavily and just shrugged.

* * *

Kakashi slouched deep in his chair as the night wore on, his gaze however focused competely on the pink haired women in the distance.He watched with absulte interest as Sakura dancing with Ino, surrounded by the other dancers.His gaze watched her small hips swing sexily to the beat.Hot in here.That was the sound. He only knew it because Sakura liked to play it on the CD player whenever it was safe for him to be at her house when no one was home.She danced a lot better when it was just him and her.Most intimate. But he still liked the way her slender arms wrapped around her hair as shut her eyes, feeling the rythum. She spun around and dipped low, grinding the air around her.

"Like girl my butt getting big"Sakura mouthed as she smacked her butt to the lyrics, laughing afterwards when Ino closed in as if to challenge her to a dance off.Both women swayed thier bodies, dancing as if no one else was watching them.But Kakashi was.He liked it.

Suddenly a man got alittle to close to her, dancing behind her, too close.Kakashi felt that feeling again.Jealiousy.But he watched as Sakura turned around to waved her finger in his face and smiled as Ino and herself moved away.Kakashi couldn't help but grin, knowing that the only reason she turned the man down was that him.

He rose to his feet quickly, surprising Shikamaru who watched him make his way down the staircase to the dance floor, without a word of explaination.

Sakura laughed, but suddenly she was grabbed from behind and in a spilt second, she was gone.Ino turned around to no longer see Sakura.

* * *

Kakashi passionatly pressed his unmasked lips down on Sakura's, wrapping his hand around in her hair and the other running up and down on her back.Sakura groaned and franctially grabbed his shirt and the other hand too on the back of his head, pushing his lips harder to hers.She felt Kakashi's hand slipped underneath her shirt and run along her warm skin, causing goosebumps to form at the touch of his hand.Sakura grabbed a fist full of his hair as his hands come to rest on her hips.Pushing them both back in a rush untill Sakura's back slammed into the Alley way brick wall.With a gasp, he lifted her up untill her slender legs could wrap around his waist.Shutting her eyes when his lips travel from hers to plant hungry kisses all over her neck.Groaning, her hand reached up above her to grab the brick over her head before once again running her hands through his hair rapidely.

She quickly unwrapped her legs so that she could gain comtrol over the situation, and twisted him so that his back slammed into the wall.Sakura clenched her fists around his shirt, yanking it up so that his abdomen showed.She stood on her tippy toes so that she could passionatly kiss his neck as he did hers.His arms falling to his side allowing her to contnuie.Before, bended down to thrust his lips on hers once more.Lifted her off the ground and slamming her back into the wall across from that.Using his arms as support, leaning aganst the wall as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly, in an instant, rain poured down from the sky, cometely drenching the couple.Successfully stopping their movement to look up at the night sky and rain soaked their faces.

Kakashi began to laugh.His deep voice echoing through the alleyway outside of the club.Turning down to Sakura, watching as she laughed along with him.

"OH, come on!"She screamed.

"I'll take you home."Kakashi replyed.Sakura nodded and he set her down. She quickly pulled her skirt down as it ridded up to show her panties, Kakashi did the same for his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi quickly ushered Sakura up the slippery wooden staircase to the apartment inwhich she lived.Placing a comforting hand on her back insureing that a fall wouldn't happen, even though he knew that she was a very skilled Jounin and could very easily take care of herself.But he still longed for the feeling of being her hero and protecting her somehow, even if it was just something so small as to not slip of the wet stairs.

Sakura sighed heavily when the two finally reached the hanger over thier heads which blocked the pouring rain from coming come on them.Even though it would much matter due to the fact that they were already competely drenched from head to toe.Sakura could see the breathe of Kakashi through the cold night, as he exhaled deeply attempting to catch his breathe.She couldn't help but smile at the sight before her.Kakashi, looking like a drowned rat, his mask clinging to his face allowing the shape of his lovely lips to come through the faberic.His silver hair, once strangly able to defy gravity , now sunken to his face, clinging as he stubbornly brushed the strands from his mismatched eyes.Water droplets rolled down his collars bones as he ran a hand through the mess of tangled hair.But Sakura didn't complain when she say hoe his shirt, wet,stuck to his stomache allowing the view of his well defined abdomn area to become visable to her staring eyes.

But then again she wasn't any better.She felt that he hair had fallin from her bun and now stuck to his neck and forehead.She too was drenched, her skirt had a tencey of ridding up on her, so she stubbornly yanked it it down.Damn Ino for making wear such clothes, she cursed.The leather jacket she wore gratefully provided some shelter from the rain,but the shoes were a completely different story.After a few times of tripping over the heels, she decided to walk the rest of the way home bare foot.

"Oh, it figures the rain begins to let up now, huh?"Sakura laughed as her hand reached out and felt mere driplets on her cold skin.

"Perhaps it's a sign."Kakashi whispered.Sakura looked over at him, waiting for him elaberate."Well, maybe someones trying to tell us that we might get wet, but we'll make it throught he rain in the end."He whispered as he looked out at the almost pitch black darkness besides a few street lights.Sakura thought for a minute.

"Or someones just wants me to see you wet."She giggled and ran a hand down his chest, loving the feeling on his abs underneath her fingers."Either way, I can't complain." Kakashi hand fell onto hers, wrapping it with warmth even though it was wet.He gave gentle squeeze.

Suddenly the front door swung open, Kakashi swiftly realised her hand as if it was on fire.Turning sharply to look straight into the face of an middle aged man.He wore a grey Kimono, with black slippers.His hair short and grey with frequant wrinkles on his face.He must be almost 50 years old.

"Father."Sakura smiled.The man narrowed his eyes over at her as she stood nervously before him.Kakashi studied in silence the way she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing out her at this time of night!"He snapped, never once raiseing his voice but his tone gave off clues that he was upset. Sakura opened her mouth to respond but..

"I'm afraid that's my fault, Mr.Haruno."Kakashi spoke up.The old man's face sharply turned to where Kakashi stood, his face lit up as if seeing the jounin standing there for the first time.

"Ah, Hatake Kakashi! How are you?"He laughed, his eyes turning into slits as he smiled big.Holding out his hand, which Kakashi quickly reached out to accept.

"Very, well Sir. And yourself ?"Kakahi's eyes curved up in a smile.Mr.Haruno nodded and withdrew his hand.

"Good, good."He replyed.

"I treated Sakura to a bowl of Ramen after training today, but we lost track of time I suppose."He smiled and rubed the back of his head.

"Both of you are soakin wet, come in Sakura will get you a new Kimono how about that?"Sakura's father quickly stepped aside, jestering for the man to come in.With a quick glance over at Sakura, he followed the old man inside the apartment.Sakura let out a heavy exhale of the breathe that she held in when her father suddenly showed at the door.But her nervousness remained at the thought of having her father talking with Kakashi.What if he finds something out? What will he do? Her father had never been a very understanding man. He held high traditions for the family, as his family did.She doubted that Kakashi had ever worn a Kimono before, in fact untill tonight, he had never worn anything but his uniform while out in public.Taking a breathe she walked into the house.

Sakura slipped off her shoes immediatly as she entered, as was tradition, and slipping on her slippers afterwards.She watched as Kakashi studied her actions, and copyed them, after her father had gave him a pair of his slippers.

"Come Kakashi, lets sit."Her father directed the Jounin into the sitting room, while Sakura rushed upstairs to get the Kimono's that he had told her to.

Kakashi looked around the room.In the centre there was a beautiful oak tea table, with four seperate pillows.The walls were white, as his were, but drapped with orange silk strips that fell al around the walls from the ceiling.Above them there was a lamp looking light that gave light to the room.The floors weren't carpet but made of wood.

"This is a very nice home you have."Kakashi replyed.

"Yes, I am proud to call this home.But surely you, Kakashi have a quite pleasent home as well, am I wrong?"

"Well, you know.Jounin, Anbu, they don't really allow such traditons to be kept."Kakashi replyed.The old man nodded in understanding before jestering to the seat.Kakashi kneeled down to the pillow, neatly folding his hands on his wet lap.

"Are you sure that the wetness if such a good idea to the pillows.?"He asked as he felt the pillow become wet as his legs were.They old amn laughed and waved it off.

"Yes, yes.Not anymore but I once was well aware of how time consuming it is to be shinobi."The old man laughed." Now I'm lucky to be able to watch Sakura train on one or more occasions."He sighed.

"I think I'd go insane if I had too much free time on my hands, this way of life is all I 've ever know."Kakashi replyed.

"But it is a very respectable way of life indeed! I pray that Sakura will believe that as well.I fear that younge Sakura-chan has not yet realized what it means to be ninja."Kakashi notice the disappiontment held within this man's tone at the mention of Sakura.Like somehow she had fail to make him proud.

"Excuss me sir, but I believe that Sakura-chan is a very capable shinobi, and I have the greatest confidence that she will go to gret places."Kakashi spoke softly, carefull not to be sound so familer to the 20 year old women.But indeed this man was very traditional, perhaps he wouldn't accept thier relationship s he feared.

"She is weak,one must be strong to be able to travel to the palce you and I have been."The old man grinned.Kakashi swollowed, and kept his eyes from narrowing.

"Perhaps you should have more faith in your daughter?"Kakashi said boldly.The man was silent for a moment as he stared into the one black eye that looked back into his.

"When she gives me reason to, I will gladly take pride in her achievements.But untill that day comes, I hope that you, her teacher, will show her the path to arrive at the

day ."He replyed."Sakura, bring the Tea!"Kakashi heard the man across from his yell.And heard the shuffling on the floor above his head.Then the foot steps moved to the stairs and started to decend.He shifted his gaze and watched as Sakura stepped on the bottam step.His heart skipped a beat.There stood and angel, dress in a beautiful long pink kimono that fellat her feet.Her long pink hair tied neatly back into a clip.He feared that he was staring but somehow he couldn't mange to remove his eyes of the sight of her dressed so beautifully.

He watched in silent awe as she shufled her way across the hallway untill she stood before him.At which time he was able to finally blink, looking up into the green eyes that looked down into his.She carefully knelt before him on her knees and delicately offered the grey kimono which she held in her hands.Kakashi slowly accepted the fresh clothes as the realization the he was still soaken wet hit him.

"Thank you."He whispered.She merely nodded and shifted away from their closeness when her father cleared his throat.She looked over at him.

"Sakura prepare the tea as Kakashi-sensei dresses."He ordered without the mention of please of a thank you.Kakashi didn't like this tradition he realized.Sakura nodded and gracefully bent forward into a bow before riseing to her feet.

'She bows to her father?'Kakashi thought."Uh, do you need any help?"He suddenly asked just before Sakura had reached the slideing door to the kitchen.She looked over her shoulder at him, when a deep laugh escaped the old man's wrickled lips.

"You are in need of a wife Kakashi! You have forgotten the ways of tradition! Go now Sakura and make the Tea."He waved her as if to dismiss her from his sight.Kakashi frowned silently as he watched Sakura give one more glance before she shut the door behind her.

"Where is the bathroom?"Kakashi asked, conviently losing the 'sir's part off his name.He had desided that he didn't much care to they way her treated his only daughter, Sakura wasn't a slave to fetch his clothes and make his tea.It was a werid action for her to do so without objection, he thought.

"First door on your left."The old man replyed.Kakashi nodded and rose to his feet.

Sakura arrived back in the ditting room, and with the absence of Kakashi, it left her alone with her father.He sat in silence as she knelt down beside the table with the hand crafted tray with a teapot and three small teacups.Setting the tray down carefully on the small table she folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"Should we wait untill Kakashi-sensei comes back?"Sakura whispered.

"Hai." He replyed."I was having a nice conversation with your teacher just now."Sakura swallowed and waited for him to continue."I would appear that he has alot of faith in you, due to fact that he shouldn't."Sakura's mouth slightly curled into a grin, ignoring the comment her father made to focus on what Kakashi had said.'He has faith in me' Inner Sakura screamed in happiness.

"Perhaps I should go see what's keeping Sensei."Sakura suggested and rose to her feet,she began to shuffle towards the bathroom.Once out of sight a huge smile graced Sakura's lips. Her father never believed in her, never incouraged her, and by 20 years of trying to prove to him that she's a skilled jounin she has never even got a hug from him.Not once.But it felt kind of werid to have a man finally say they have faith, such an odd feeling to have incouragment.

She rounded the corner and spotted Kakashi standing in the hall.He wasn't dressed in his wet clothes that he wore before but a grey Kimono that looked so...

'Gorgious!' Inner Sakura screamed.He was looking at a pisture which hung on the wall outside the bathroom.Sakura wasn't sure that he saw her or not, but if he did he didn't remove his gaze from the picture.So she walked up to stand beside him, seeing that it was a photo of her, younger around and a red haired women.She had long hair but had stray hairs hanging down from pulling it back too often.She wore a kimono similer to the one Sakura wore presently.

"My mother."Sakura whispered.Kakashi was quiet."She died when I was 10,actually this would have to be the last picture of me and her together before.."Her voice trailed off.Kakashi glanced over at the women beside him after hearing her reply.There were no tears falling from her green eyes, but indeed the mention of her mother's.. accident, was hurting her, so he didn't press.

"You are a spitting image of her, Sakura.So beautiful the both of you."Sakura smiled slightly and gently touching her hand against his, knowing that here they can't quite hold hands, but she took comfort in just being able to touch him.

"She would have liked you."Sakura whispered."Father will be expecting us back, he doesn't like to wait."Sakura whispered and withdrew her hand so walk back but stopped when she felt his hand swiftly grab her wrist.Turning to look questionally into his eye, he quickly pressed his lips against hers.She melted instantly, and the rush of being caught ran through her body, almost a sense of adrenialine.When her pulled back, her heart was beating rapidely.She looked up into the two mismatched eyes that looked back at her.

"I love you."He whispered, having the suddenly urge to tell her that she was loved. Even if it wasn't by her father.

"I love you too."She whispered and smiled up at him."Now come on, I made some tea."She replyed and pulled him down the hall.

When they entered the sitting where her father sat, Kakashi released her hand with reluntance.He loved to hold her soft hand, as it truly belonged in his.Kakashi once again retook his kneeling position on the pillow across from the old man, as Sakura knelt down as the side. She carefully rolled up her kimono sleeves and began to pour the hot liquid into each of the three cups.

"When do you train with Hokage tommorow, Sakura?"Her father asked as she set the tea infront of his first, as tradition.

"9:00 am. But Tsunde-sama says that I am nearing the limit inwhich she can teach me.Say tells me that I have made her poud to have a pupil who managed to pick up her teaching so easily." Sakura replyed in a soft voice.

"Good job Sakura."Kakashi said, witha smile.Sakura glanced over at him and smiled.

"Thank you-sensei." Her father snorted.

"That is highly doubted, she was just pitying you my child."The old man took a sip of his tea, as Kakashi smile faded and his eyes narowed at the man.Sakura's head turned down as she focused on the floor.

"You can talk to Tsunde-sama if you do not believe me."She whispered, jumping when a smack was heard on the table.He gaze jerked towards her father.

"Do not talk to me that way!"He yelled.Kakashi used all his will power not to punch this man, who doubt his daughters abilities so much.He instead watched as Sakura nodded."Now hand Kakashi his Tea, before it gets cold."Sakura in a rushed haste accidently knocked the cup with her hand and the warm liquid spilt on the floor.She gasped.

"I apologize Father, Kakashi."She stuttered.

"Damn it Sakura, I was a foul to think that you were even capable of such a simple task as pouring tea.! "Sakura felt tears burning at the edges of her eyes as she grabbed a clothe.

"Here, let me help."Kakashi whispered.Sakura watched his grab another clothe and began to dab the wet carpet along with her.She inwardly was gratefull for the help but feared that her father would yell at her for letting a man help with a women's job.

"Thank you."She whispered.Kakashi lifted his gaze to look into her eyes, she saw a sparkle.Strange, as if he was thinking.Then she felt his hand shift so that if fit nicely over hers.Sakura looked down to see that what she felt was true and not just a dream, but there it was.So effortlessly Kakashi had let something they've kept a secret for so long come out in the simplest of jesters.Shifting her gaze to look up into his eyes, as hers began to cloud over in tears.She smiled.

"Release my daughters hand."She heard the order from behind her, but still Kakashi didn't remove his hand from hers.

"No."He whispered."No longer will I remove this hand from mine."He replyed.Sakura's gaze shifted to the ground when she heard her father immediatly rise to his feet.

"Are you meaning to tell me that-"

"That I love Sakura with all of my heart and I will not let anyone tell me not to.Especially not by you."Kakashi's head jerked so that his eyes glarred at his.Sakura could practially hear how fast her fathers heart began to beat, as his breathes deepened.He was angry.But this failed to surprise her in the least.She knew that he wouldn't accept what she had with Kakashi.

"Get out of my house."His repsonse was controled more then she thought it would be.When Kakashi still didn't move that was when he lost his temper."GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE YOU SCUMBAG!"He cried.Sakura felt tears gently fall from her eyes.Kakashi sighed .

"Fine, but this isn't over Mr.Haruno.The fact that you don't approve doesn't change my feelings for her."He replyed.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS, YOU HEAR ME!"Kakashi ignored him and turned back to Sakura.

"I love you, I'll see you soon."He whispered before rising to his feet.

"YOU WILL NEVER SEE MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, NOT AS LONG AS I HAVE A BREATH IN MY BODY!"Once again Kakashi chose to ignore it, and calmly walked to the door.

"Have a nice night Mr.Haruno."He replyed before leaving.

Once Sakura heard the door shut she felt scared.Not wanting Kakashi to leave, but knowing that if he stayed it would only make things worse.She still couldn't look into her fathers sees, even when she felt that they had now switched to her as she sat on the floor.

"How long has this been going on?"Sakura hated how calm his voice was,thisa wasn't like him.

"I was planning on telling you, father-"She began.

"HOW...long."He replyed.Sakura suddenly thought of something.If Kakashi had had evoungh courage to express his feeling to him than she would have to as well.

"Two years."She replyed.Then there was silence.

"Tomorow I will report this to Hokage, I will demand a restaining order."Sakura gasped.

"NO, father please don't! I need Kakashi I love him!You can't!"She jumped to feet just in time to catch a back hand to her cheek.The impact caused her to fall to her knees on the wood floor.She lay there in shock, what just happened? Why did her cheek shing, why did she taste blood.Then the realizeation struck her.Her father had just hit her.He had really hit her.She felt his presence leave the room, as which time tears burst from her eyes.

As a jounin, she could have easily bloked such an attack, if she'd expected it.But she didn't, he had never hit her before.Lightly touching the already brusing cheek and lower eye as sobs shock her body.

* * *

Well hello, hello! Another chapter, sorry it took so long to get the story moving., but here we are now, the third installment of CONCRETE ANGEL!

Please review i love to read the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

The sky no longer cried for the reason inwhich it had in the first place. The bright sun now clearly lit up the country of Konoha illuminating each part of the beautiful country. From the flat, bare training fields to the many houses and apartments which were alive with the afternoon commotion of the people who lived there. Shinobi's and residents alike. All proceeding with the tasks of a regular day.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh as he perched atop a nearby roof top, looking down at the fellow Konoha people below. He sank to his ass as his hands stretched back to support his weight. The sun's warmth always made wearing his mask almost unbareable but dispite the urge to maybe remove it, he kept it hiding his face like he always did. Maybe it was because it had become a routine to wake up and slip the material over his face, or maybe it was because he had become known for it. The usual Jounin uniform he wore covered his skin and also made his body hot in the sun, and just like the mask seemed to become routine. Maybe once he could live by the second, not having everything repeating itself day after day? Crossing his legs he hunched over, letting his head rest comfortably in his hand.

He shut his eyes against the light, not that it stung like it had a tendency of doing, particaulary the Shirangen. But because it actually felt good, amost as if calming his nerves somewhat.It had been a day and 5 mintues since he had last saw Sakura. He had counted. Since the truth of the relationship had been told to her father by none other than himself. And the sudden yet brief regrate feeling had hit him a couple of times.Maybe he shouldn't have told anyone just yet.Maybe he should have waited. But the thoughts were alwasy forgotten when he remembered the look on Sakura's face when he did. The tears of joy soaked her face, she was truly happy to no longer keep their love a secret as if what they had was wrong. It wasn't. But how could he make everyone see that? Everyone meaning ,well everyone.Her father had informed Tsunde as he said he would. And after a talk with her she had indeed provide him and Sakura a restraining order to keep apart from eachother from now on. And it was no surprise when the entire city was in a buzz about the latest news.No one could keep a secret could they?

But despite that, Kakashi had still wanted to see her, hold her. Just as they did when no one was around, when they were alone. He had spent the whole day searching for her in all the places where they used to meet, but no such luck. Everywhere he went he was given disappointed looks from everyone he past. Even Genma had turned his head when he saw him on the sidewalk, but Kakashi ignored them all. They didn't matter to him. He had always kept to himself with most people, so their conversations didn't seem such a lose now.

"Damn it."Kakashi whispered to himself.

* * *

Stuffing his hands deepin his pockets, Kakashi calmly strolled down the sidewalk of the city which he called home. Not because of how long he lived there for, which had to be most of his life. Or the fact the all of his friends were here. But the fact that she was here, that gave him something to return home to. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else, because anywhere else would allow Sakura's arms to be around him. Such a strange concept. To live for only one thing, one person. It was something that he had never exerienced before.

And he hated the fact that what they had could be wrong in people's eyes. Sakura was no longer his student, no longer a child. But a very capable 19 year old jounin, who could be trusted to make her own decisions in life. Still the thought of causing Sakura to have a hard life of being looked down on for loving her ex-teacher was something that he couldn't bare to let happen. Even if it would kill him, he wanted her happiness. He wanted her to have a happy life, even if he wasn't apart of it.

For some unknown reason he had suddenly found himself at the cemetary.When he started walking he didn't really intend on going any place in particular, yet alone a memorial site.But now that he was here his eyes fell upon a small body that sat infront of a large stone memorial.The pink hair was a definate give away. He had found her.

Without really knowing it, his feet started moving towards where she wasat a slow pace, but then again without his brain involved he couldn't really expect any speed. He didn't know if she knew he was there, but if she did she didn't show any reaction.

On closer inspection, he saw that her shoulder were hunched over as her arms wrapped around her slenderlegs that were brough tight to her chest. Her back seemed to shake slightly giving him the idea that she was crying. A pian ran through his chest at the though of her tears.He couldn't stand to watch her cry.

"Sakura.."His voice seemed shaky, unsure that he should disturb her. But when he saw her shoulders stop shaking, he couldn't help but be glad that she was no longer crying. He came to stand beside her, looking down at her as she hid her eyes behind her pink locks. When she failed to answer, he turned to glance at the memorial. Seeing the name Haruno written on a line. Her mother."Sakura?Are you ok?" He whispered.

"...No." She finally whispered, her voice was rasp from the crying and low as if not to disturb the quietness around them.Kakashi frowned and knelt down to her level but still failed to see her face. Her beaufitul face that should never be hidden.His hand came to rest on her pink hair, gently strocking the strands."Oh, Kakashi."She sighed as she fell over into his arms that immediatly wrapped around her body. Her face buried deep into his chest, as she gripped onto his vest." Everything is so screwed up!" She cried." Tsunde is angry, she won't allow us to be together. I just don't understand why something that feels so right could ever be so wrong. Is it wrong? Are we just ignoring the truth?" She whispered. Kakashi's embrace tightened.

"No. This is not wrong, what everyone else says doesn't matter. They just can't see past age difference. But please don't worry, we'll make them see together."He whispered. Sakura pulled from his embrace to stare directly into his one eye.

"Don't worry? How can you say that? What if I'll never see you again.?"She cried, but noticed that Kakashi was staring at her strangly."What is it?"She asked.

"How did that happen?"She felt his fingers caressing the black bruise on her left eye, gently not to cause pian but hard even to feel just how swollen it was. Sakura's eye glazed over and she turned her head away to hide the fresh tears.His hand left her face.

"It's nothing, Ino and I were training, I was distracted."She lied. That wasn't how she got the bruise. Father had struck her the other night, just after Kakashi told him about her and Kakashi.The thought of her father hitting her for the first time made her cry.

Kakashi was silent as he thought about her story. Something was definatly going on.But he was more pre-occured with getting the injury looked after at the moment.

"Come to my apartment I'll take a look at it."He replied. Sakura longed for him to say that, longed for them to be alone finally. To forget about their worries together. But if someone caught them together Kakashi would be in a great deal of trouble .Maybe even losing his jounin title. No she would allow him to be punished for something she could prevent.

"You know I can't." She whispered, keeping her gaze turned away from him. Kakashi cursed and hung his head.

"Sorry, I forgot."Her whispered pian very visable in his voice. His heart aching to touch her but knowing that if he did she could be in a great deal of trouble from her father and Tsunde. He wouldn't alolow her to be punished.

"So..." She whispered, finally turning to face him. Kakashi saw how sad her eyes were and it hurt.

"So..." He whispered.

"I'll see you around." She forced a very fake smile to her face throught her tears and stood up from the ground.Kakashi's eyes followed her.

Kakashi was silent, knowing of no words in his vocabulary to say to this women right now. No words to express what hurt was in his heart.She could atleast stay with him like this. This, talking wasn't bad. But then again he couldn't trust himself to keep this strictly talking. So he let her go. He watched as she slowly walked away from him, leaving him sitting infront of the memorial where he had found her.

Once out of sight, Sakura hid behind a tree and sank to the floor in her face with her hands as tears poured from her eyes.

* * *

Sakura walked very slowly down the busy street, almost as if the direction she was currently taking was the one that she didn't want to be on. This was the path back to reality. Back to the life she had before…before. Her hand furiously whipped away the fresh tears that formed in her green eyes.

'No. No more tears!' She ordered to herself.' A shinobi should never show emotions, not ever...But it just hurts so much.' She hated this feeling that swept over ever since the meeting with Tsunde that morning. Like everything that was happy in her life was ripped from her and there was so way to get it back. Kakashi had a way of just making everything bad in her life seem not so terrible. Like the death of her mother. Kakashi had taught her to be grateful for the moments that she spent with her mother. And she was. And her father, never once saying he loved her or even giving her a comforting hug through the bad times, no attempt to make it better. Kakashi had taught her that she is loved, dearly. Sakura wasn't even sure if Kakashi knew how much he made her sun shine even in the rain. And the soul reason that she gets up in the morning. But now that the people say what they share is wrong, how can she ever bare to be away from him? To not be able to touch him, or hear that he loves her? What reason is there to get up now?

"Sakura, there you are!" She heard a familiar voice call through the street of down town Konoha. Her tired and reddened eyes reluctantly shifted from her feet up in the eyes of Ino as she ran towards her. Her blonde hair had grown out again and now swayed behind her in a long ponytail. Sakura wasn't really in the mood to chit chat with the girl who by far the most talkative ninja in the whole world.

"Hi," Sakura whispered, her voice low and rasp from balling her eyes out before. No stopped in front of her so that Sakura had no choice but to pause her walking.

"Everyone's buzzing about you're new boy toy, even Neji's talking about it!"Ino whispered all hush hush like.

"I know. Look Ino I'm really not up to talking about it now, Okay?" Sakura sighed.

"Is it true that Kakashi was given a restraining order on you?" Ino asked eager to get all the goods on the current gossip. Sakura shut her eyes.

"….Yes." Sakura replied in a low tone, which Ino almost didn't recognize.

"Oh." Ino whispered." Look Sakura, I… I'm so…."Ino struggled to express her symphonies, but then again she never was any good at this type of thing.

"That's okay, Ino. " Sakura tried to spare her friend some trouble.

"You really love him huh?" Ino whispered. Sakura swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and tried to blink back some of the tears which blurred her vision but failed as they come pouring out like a faucet.

"Yes." Sakura cried as she hiccupped through the sobs. Ino sighed and reached out to pull the crying girl into a tight embrace. This was returned. The blonde's heart went out to this woman who was undoubtedly her best friend, even though they fought quite a lot. She always had hoped that Sakura would fall in love again, after the whole Sasuke train wreck. But never in a million years would she have guess that it would be with Kakashi her ex-teacher, a man of 34 years old. But then again love did work in mysterious ways, which not one could predict. And even though it was a strange concept to Ino, she was glad that her friend had some love in her life. She needed it, with her father and all.

"Come on Sakura, no more crying." Ino replied and pulled back from her hug as Sakura tried to dry her eyes." I didn't know that you would be the type to give up so easily on something so precious!" Ino cried.

"But there's nothing I can do about it. Tsunde has decided." Sakura whispered, she didn't like to give up or punk out but this was one thing that was completely out of her control. She couldn't very well fight the Hokage could she?

"Then we fight!" Ino replied matter-of-factly. Apparently Ino thinks they can.

"How, Tsunde the freakin Hokage for God sake! How do we go against her orders?" Sakura asked.

"Easy, by convincing everyone else that it's ok to love an older man." Ino shrugged as if it would be the simplest thing in the world to do.

"Not going to work." Sakura sighed. Ino frowned and stuck her hands to her hips.

"And why the hell not!" Ino snapped.

"Look around you, these people don't care about love. All they care about is the fact that Kakashi's 34 and I'm 19. They look down on us and if this is going to hurt Kakashi in the long run then I'm okay with hurting now. If it will save Kakashi from this fate." Sakura whispered. Ino sighed with impatience.

"Oh come on, don't give me that' I'm doing this for his own good' bullshit! Look I don't know Kakashi that well except he reads those perverted novels….." Sakura couldn't help but smile at the mention of Kakashi's little book collection." And that he loves you." Ino smiled as Sakura hung her head with a smile that was saddened." So I don't think that being saved is what he wants, I think that he wants you. So now that that's settled..." Sakura laughed as Ino's stubborn nature." Let's get started." Ino cried grabbing a hold of Sakuras hand and yanking her at a run down the street.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh as he sank down to the hard yet strangely comforting dirt ground. Folding his gloved hands behind his head, allowing his body to lazily rest for a moment, even if the day was slow and he didn't have to do very much, he felt emotionally exhausted. The conversation he had with Sakura before drained him.

His one normal eye shut against the brightness of the sun that shone bright rays of light down at his body. But he couldn't blame it, he had after all , chosen to rest in the wide open field where he and Sakura had trained once or twice just to get a change of surroundings after so many times in the forest. He knew that she preferred the forest not just because it gave many places to hide, but that it provide shelter for the two who no one knew about to be alone. Not having to worry about someone seeing them if they decide to end training a little early to focus on other matters. Not too heavy, Kakashi knew that Sakura wasn't quite ready for anything sexual yet. At least she was classy, she had told him once that she wanted her first time to be truly remembered and special. So, he respected her wishes and kept their contact to tame acts.

The sudden memory that Tsunde requested a meeting with him that afternoon re-entered his mind, but failed to make his comfortable body move even in the slightest. He really didn't want to see the Hokage right now. Partly due to that fact that he was slightly angry with the decision she made on the restraining order and that he plainly didn't want to do anything at that moment. The peaceful quiet soothed his once racked nerves from truth that he might never be able to see Sakura again. And it hurt, he never had such a deep feeling as this that would actually cause him pain resembling an injury. What made it worse was the fact that there weren't many options that he could take to improve the situation at hand.

"Sakura..." He found himself whispering.

"Hey yo! " Kakashi opened his eyes wincing at the bright light. He turned his head to the side to see Genma casually walking over to where he lay. Kakashi could see that damn toothpick that he always kept in his mouth still in place, and the normal headband around his forehead pushing his shoulder length hair back off his face. Kakashi rolled his eye with a sigh and shifted his gaze once more to the puffy clouds above.

"What?" He sighed, hearing as the footsteps proceed closer but not feeling the movement as Genma's motions were silent, as he was trained to be. Kakashi was.

"You sure have gotten yourself into quite the pickle old boy." Kakashi didn't reply even when he felt that the jounin was now standing just above." Jesus, why Sakura? Of all people why her?"

"Are you asking me why I love her?" Kakashi frowned and opened his eye to look up directly into the eyes that peered down at him.

"I never though this day would come when you would admit to something as foolish as love." Genma chuckled.

"Shut up." He mumbled and sat up straight on the ground, slouching in his normal way.

"Hey, I'm serious. It's kind of an alien concept to a ladies man such as you and me." Genma sank to the floor in front of him with a sigh." Then again, it's about time that you settled down, with your old age and all." Genma thought.

"You're only 2 years younger." Kakashi replied.

"Hey, quiet about that!" Genma cried and placed a finger to his lips." That's a secret!" Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're hopeless." He mumbled.

Genma leaned back on his arms for support as his gaze turned to the sky.

"Maybe I am, who knows?" He whispered. Kakashi shrugged his comment off and stared down at the ground below where his legs were crossed. Damn he missed his book, it was hard to believe that he actually forgot it at home that morning. Too much on his mind perhaps. " What's the situation." Genma asked suddenly. Kakashi looked up in confusion, but Genma failed to do the same.

"Huh?"

"The situation with you and Sakura, did Tsunde speak with you about it?" Genma turned his head to gaze into the black orb that gazed back at him in mild surprise.

"Uh, I actually have an appointment with her this afternoon, but Sakura spoke with her this morning." Kakashi replied and looked up at the blue sky again.

"And?" Genma sighed. Kakashi chose to remain quiet for a moment.

"She ordered a restraining order." Kakashi whispered. Genma swallowed when hearing the low tune in which he spoke. It sounded almost too painful for his old friend to speak of, as if he was afraid to talk about it would make it real. And he didn't want that.

"You, uh… wanna talk about it.?" Genma mumbled.

"Na. Besides you don't want to make me cry do ya?" Kakashi smiled, but it was false.

"Hell no, I don't need to see that mushy-mushy shit." Genma replied looking away.

"Then how bout you treat me to a drink?" Kakashi suggested. "It is you're turn anyway. That is if you don't have anything important to do today?"

"Nope, nothing. But aren't you forgetting you're little meeting with Tsunde?" Genma

replied. Kakashi shrugged.

"She's expecting me to be late anyway."

* * *

"God damnit Kakashi, when I say to meet me I expect you to be on time!" Tsunde yelled across the large handcrafted wooden desk from her comfortable seat behind it. Kakashi, who wasn't in the least surprised when he got this kind of reception for being almost 3 hours late for the meeting, stood slouched with his hand in his pockets in front of her.

"Sorry Hokage, there was this dog and…"He stopped mid sentence of explaining some excuse for his late arrive when he looked into the death glare of the young women who just happened to be Hokage of Leaf country. He swallowed the lump his throat swiftly before clearing it. "What is it that you wished to talk to me about?" As if he didn't know.

"You know what you're here for so stop acting as if it came as any surprise." Tsunde snapped, she defiantly wasn't in any mood for joking around.

'Here it comes. "Kakashi mentally sighed.

"I'm sure that you are well aware of the restraining order placed over you are Sakura-Chan," Kakashi immediately noticed how she empathized ' Chan' as if to point out how young she is. But the fact was that Sakura was older then anyone gave her credit for. He was beginning to think that he was the only one to notice how much Sakura has matured and grown from that little girl that he trained so long ago.

Although even with all the thoughts running threw his head at that moment he still couldn't manage to express any into words as he remained silent. Tsunde took this as an understanding and continued.

"This meeting is to inform you of what exactly this order entails, just as I have discussed with Sakura this morning." Tsunde leaned back in her chair, folding her hands together in her lap." There must be a 4 mile distance between you and Sakura at all times, understood." Kakashi looked away, desperately trying to make Tsunde stop what she was saying and suddenly change her mind. But she didn't. Now matter how much he tried to ignore this, it wasn't going away.

"Kakashi am I understood?" Tsunde's tone showed impatience.

"Why are you doing this?" Kakashi boldly asked. This was defiantly way out of his normal behavior.

"You know the answer Hatake Kakashi." Tsunde's voice dipped low and serious, as Kakashi's gaze shifted back to hers.

"I know it but I don't understand it" Kakashi replied.

"What is to understand, you and Sakura are not permitted to see one another! She is 19 you are Thirty four, you cannot-"

"She maybe only 19 but she is a Jounin, she's trusted to make decisions on a mission but not in her own life? Am I the only one that can see past the little girl she USED to be?" Kakashi asked.

"That is enough Kakashi, she is too young that's final!" Tsunde cried.

"That's all anyone in this town sees is age, isn't it? When will she not be too young anymore, then I'll wait for that day to come if that's what it takes. Because I'm giving up on her, I love her and I will not-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Tsunde loud booming voice echoed throughout the office walls causing Kakashi to close his mouth, knowing that he should have just kept quite. This was strange behavior for him, he had never even thought of talking to the Hokage this way before and yet there he was challenging her authority.

"I apologize Miss Tsunde, for my rudeness not for my feelings." Kakashi replied, bowing in respect to the women in charge.

"Kakashi, why did you have to chose Sakura of all people to finally develop feelings for after all this time?" Tsunde sighed." If it would have been Anko or some other women then this problem wouldn't have happened." Tsunde rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to ease the stress and tension.

"But Anko or any other women wouldn't smell of cherry blossoms and wouldn't have those beautiful green eyes that make my heart beat madly in my chest every time she looks at me." Kakashi whispered. Tsunde eyes parted open slightly after hearing Kakashi's comment and suddenly felt some what sad for the situation he was in. Maybe he truly does love Sakura, who knows maybe they could possibly work, but even if she approved to some extent, Sakura's father would never share her understanding. And as a long time member of the council, she had to in turn slightly bend to his wishes. Even if he was never known to show any affection, no matter how small to Sakura before this point, he wanted Kakashi to stay away from his daughter at all costs. She found it a little strange that he would suddenly go insane with anger when she gets herself a boyfriend. He never demanded a restraining order when Sasuke was around, and that boy never once showed half as much love towards as Kakashi did.

"You know I can't afford to go soft Kakashi." Tsunde whispered. Kakashi nodded.

"I know." He replied softly.

"And if Mr. Haruno finds out that I have there will be consequences. I cannot allow you two to……..This…Crap." Tsunde sighed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in slightly confusion. What the hell was going on? "I'll think about this matter, you're dismissed." Tsunde waved her hand signally him to take his leave, which he did. Rather slowly, as he tried to figure out what had just happened. Did she just say that she'll think about it? Wait that can't be right, when he came to see her she was screaming at him, he'd never in a million years think that she would suddenly switch her trail of thinking so drastically. The possibility made his heart soar as bring a quiet smile to his face as he shut the large door to the office behind him.

"Yo, Kakashi!" He looked up to see Genma rise from his seat in the buildings waiting room, to walk over to him. Kakashi still had a clueless shock written all over his face.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Uh, she said she'll think about it." Kakashi whispered." I'm getting kind of dizzy right now."

"That's great! About the whole thinking thing that is." Genma friendly smacked Kakashi on the back with a smile.

"Yea, I guess it is." Kakashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in a smile.

* * *

Sakura's gaze shifted to the sky above her head, now no longer bright with sunlight of the day but dark due to the fact that it was now almost 11:00 at night. A sinking feeling fell over her and it made her stomach churn with nervousness. It was night, that meant she had to go home. And she didn't want to go home. Her father was home. And that was reason enough to stay away. Turns out Mr. Haruno wasn't just a one time abusive father. He had made a daily event of smacking Sakura around. She hid the bruises well beneath long sleeve shirts and letting her hair fall over her face to cover the black eye, but her friends were getting nosey. Not buying the fact that she falls a lot or gets careless during training with friends.

She hadn't seen Kakashi in almost two days now, and hated the fact that he hadn't even tried to make contact with her. But she didn't blame him. He knew the consequences of seeing her, and she would never want him to risk it. Even though it hurt for him to stay away.

"It's getting late Sakura. I think I'll call it a night." Ino yawned and rose from the park bench where she sat with Sakura, stretching her arms over her head.

"Okay." Sakura smiled even though she didn't want to.

"You going home as well?" Ino asked. Sakura quickly shock her head, faster then she should have.

"I mean, I'll just take one last walk around the park." Sakura replied looking down at her hands, her knuckles were red and blistered from training today, and her body ached not only from the work out but by the daily meetings with her father. She dreaded the walk she was about to take, but she dreaded going home even more.

"You sure?" Sakura nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye." Sakura waved as her blonde friend ran off across the open field and over of sight. Sakura turned back to the grass below her feet. Her toes were pink, matching her hair. Her mother always use to tell her that she had pretty toes, toes of a lady. But she never saw it. She had her mothers feet, thin and boney.

She missed her mother. Doujima. That was her name even though her mother never liked it, she always told Sakura that it's an old person's name and to never name her children after her. Sakura always use to laugh when she told her that, but inside Sakura thought Doujima was a pretty name, a strong name. And she would like to call her daughter by that name if she had a child.

Children, the thought had crossed her mind when she was younger but now, now too much things were happening in her life to even consider children. Plus she would never have a child grow up with a grandfather that hits them. She would never allow him to lay one finger on her daughter or son. It's sad isn't it? She would never let her father hit her baby but she doesn't put up a fight when he smacks her around every night. How pathetic that she loves him so much and yet he loves her so little.

Pushing her tired feet off the comfortable bench she quickly tucked the strands of hair that blew into her eyes with the gust of chilled wind. It was getting cold out there now even with her long sleeves shirt on. Folding her arms across her chest she began to walk down to the shoreline of the small creek that ran through the field.

Sakura could feel the bruise on her left eye throb when a loose rock flew up and struck her in the cheek with the next gust of wind. Wincing she rubbed in. Feeling the way it was swollen against her cheek bones. So unnatural.

After awhile of slowly walking around the park she finally found it too cold to stay out any longer so she decided to head home. Not looking forward to the welcoming waiting for her. Praying that he had finally stopped being angry with her over Kakashi, but failing to think that he would. But she still couldn't understand why she never stopped him when he raised his hand. A jounin should be able to defend themselves no problem and she could when if came to the enemy. But he was her father, and in the traditional life, in any life in fact, children should never raise their fists to their father or even disrespect them. And from birth this was the way of life that she grew up in. The men are first and the women are second. It's the way it's always been in her household. But she found it strange that her family was this traditional when the rest of Konoha wasn't. Except for Neji's of course.

Before she knew it she saw the apartment where she lived, the lights still on telling her that father was waiting. She felt her eye throb at the thought of another mark, but still she walked up the steps and stood in front of the door. Shivering when another gust of cold wind chilled her arms, she braced herself for what lay behind the door and opened it.

The first thing she saw was her father, dressed in his normal black kimono, sitting at the diner room table, a fresh cup of tea sitting before him on the waist high wooden table.

Sakura felt his piercing gaze staring at her as she slowly are carefully removed her shoes, setting them in the appropriate place in the corner she slipped on her slippers and folded her hands in front of her.

"Good evening Father." She whispered.

"Where were you, Sakura?" His voice was dark, just as if was when he was angry.

"Forgive me I was training with Ino, I lost track of time." She whispered but gasped when she heard him push the table back as he stood.

"Don't lie to me, girl." Sakura struggled not to coward back.

"I'm not father, ask Ino." Sakura replied.

"YOU WERE WITH THAT BASTARD WEREN'T YOU!" Her father briskly walked over to where she stood, as Sakura braced herself for what may come.

"Please Father I-"Sakura was cut off when the expected back hand to her face came, causing her head to sharply turn to the side, she tasted blood.

"WHORE!" He screamed. And swiftly struck her again this time making her fall back against the door. Sakura's hair fell over her face to hide the shame." You are a disappointment to the Haruno name, and I'm ashamed to call you family." He spoke through clenched teeth." Do you hear me!" His foot stuck out and kicked her in the stomach, making her eyes widen in pain and she gasped in shock. He reached forward and grabbed a hand full of her hair, as a small cry escape her throat when he yanked her forward to knell at his feet." You are to come straight home after training from now on, am I clear?"

"…Yes father." She whispered, he snorted in disgusted and released her, her body crumpled in a heap on the floor. Sakura heard him walk away, shutting off the light so that she was left in the darkness at the door. Tears stung her eyes as she curled into a small ball on the floor, her stomach ached and her hair hurt. She felt used and useless. But she couldn't help but thinking..' What if I really am that weak, I can't even defend myself. Maybe this is my fate, maybe father is right am I really am a disappointment to this family.

Mother……Kakashi……

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 hope you like, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Shizune pushed open the large double doors that had once sealed the entrance the the Hokage office at the end of the long hallway. Making her way off of the once carpeted hallway floor onto the hard wood which floored the Haokage office as Tsunde had requested. Her stylish black high heel sandles made clicking sounds on the surface as she took long confident strides across the room. Her short black hair bounceing slightly as she walked over to the desk and came to a stop. Clearing her throat as if Tsunde had somehow failed to hear her come into the silent room. But Shizune didn't get a response, instead the blonde Hokage merely kept staring outside of the large glass window that covered all aross the wall behind her desk. Which was stacked with files and papers, a normal Hokage desk.

"Hokage-Sama, I've come to tell you that the arrangments for your birthday party are underway."Shizune replied flipping through the clipboard she held." The Waterfront diner has been booked and preperations for decorations have begun."She replied. Tsunde spun around in her chair with a sigh and rested her feet on the desk top. She hated this stupid birthday crap. Why anyone celebrates getting old is beyond her. Personally she would be content with spending her birthday at a casino with a beer, but everyone insisted that a party must be held in her honor. Bullshit. Everyone just wanted to get drunk in her honor. She could do that herself.

"And what of the invitations?"Tsunde asked. But the main reason why she had agreed to such a silly concept was to somehow get Kakashi and Sakura in the same room without getting in shit from her father who just happened to be on the council. Somehow, she had faith that those two could work any problem they have together. It was a bonus that she wanted to piss off Mr. Haruno without concequences. Everyone in the village must attend after all.

"They have been sent to each home this morning, they should be arriving now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke to the sound of rapide and frantic knocks on the front door. Her head hurt and the noise came as a big inconvience. What time was it ,she wondered. The sun was up bright and shining into her eyes from the window at the far wall.Groaning she pushed herself up onto her elbow, finding the surface below her to be soft, realizing that she current lay on the couch in her living room. Sakura must have fallen asleep there last night when... last night. Sakura 's stomache felt bruised and she could taste dried blood in her mouth from where the hand of her father had made contact with her soft cheek.

The ringing door bell didn't help, so with a push she flipped her sore feet over the side. Realising that she still wore the same sweety training clothes that she wore yesterday. Making her way towards the door she opened it up to see Ino standing in the doorway. She expressed her imapatience through her body jester as her hands rest on her hips and her right foot tapped repeatedly.

"Jeez you look like hell,."Ino commented.

"Thanks."She mummbled.

"What time did you go to bed last night?"Ino asked.

"I don't know..."Sakura whispred.

"Fine, but it's going take a shit load of work to get you ready for the party tonight."Ino sighed and pushed herself into the house past Sakura who raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait a second."Sakura shocked her head, thinking that she had somehow heard her friend incorrectly."Party? What party?"Sakura ran her hand through her tangled hair and licked the blood from her lips, trying to make Ino fail in noticing anything strange.

"Don't you open you're mail?"She asked and tossed a white letter at her which Sakura grapped and quickly opened."Tsunde's birthday party's tonight."Sakura's eyes scanned the writing. True enough the letter read...

_**Dear Haruno Sakura;**_

_**You are here by invited to a formal birthday celebration on behalf of Miss Tsunde Hokage of Konoha. Guests arrive at 7:oo pm tonight dress code in affect...**_

Sakura looked up at who had somehow managed to grab a apple out the kitchen while Sakura was reading.

"So what, it's a stupid party? That's why you woke me up for?"Sakura tossed the letter into Ino's lap as Sakura sank to the chair beside her.Ino rolled her eyes.

"You have to keep reading baka!"Ino mummbled through apple chewings, setting the apple down on the table she picked up the letter.

_**...This is a celebration, every singal member of this communtiy must be attenance.**_

Ino finished and folded the paper in her hands. Sakura frowned and shrugged.

"Everyone much be in attenance."Ino said matter of factly."Everyone includes Mr. Hatake Kakashi.."Ino replied.Sakura eyes went wide for a second but soon dripped down into the lazy expression she had perviously.

"That's nice and all, but even if he is there, I'm not aloud to be near him. The restaining order, remember." Ino quickly smacked Sakura over the head.

"BAKA!" Ino cried.

"Ouch, what was that for?"Sakura asked rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Don't you get it? Think about it, why would Tsunde go to the extra effort of enviting every singal person to a birthday party when she could easily only invite people close to her? Like lets say pupils, huh? Because she what's Jounin there too, Kakashi's a jounin right? So she wants you two to be in the same room without giving any power to the council members to object on the matter! Don't you see she wants you two to see eachother!" Ino smiled. Sakura heart leap suddenly at the thought of finally being able to see Kakashi. Maybe Ino was right. Maybe Tsunde has changed her mind on the restraining order and is only looking for a reason to get herself and Kakashi together without any heat on her back?Maybe Kakashi changed her mind?

"Okay so lets go!"Ino cried and grapped Sakura, pulling her from the seat.

"Go where?"Sakura asked.

"Well it ts formal right?"Ino sighed.

"Yes."

"And you don't even own a dress do you?"

"Uh, no"

"Then you'll need one! Shopping!"

"Couldn't I just borrow one of yours?"

"Nope, besides you need to look your best for Kakashi tonight!"Sakura blushed as Ino litterly dragged her out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatake Kakashi tiredly ran his fingers through his normaly soft hair but that morning found it rough and tangled allowing no such morning actions to take place.Mentally he wondered why it was that he never owned a brush. True his hair did have an eerie way of just falling into place, but the moment he woke up the silver strands did have a tendecy to be tangled from the nights sleep. The fact that he was tossing and turning last night didn't help.

Tossing his bare feet over the side of his twin sized bed and placing them on the hard wood floor below, he rubbed his tired eyes from the lack of sleep. With the absence of the headband and his mask crummbled down around his neck his hand was free to roam over his bare face. It was quiet. A strang quiet, for the morninf birds weren't singing as they normaly did. He liked to wake to their soothing song in the morning or the afternoon, whatever, the piont was that he didn't like the fact that they weren't gracing him with their calls. Glancing over at the open window he didn't feel the gentle breeze brush against his bare skin as he normaly would expect to feel during this time of year. Blinking lazily, decided that perhaps he should go shopping today. His cuboards were over due to to be filled with food from the market but he never really had the time. Training with Sakura or Genma had occupied most of his day before, but now that that has changed the matter of what to do questioned his mind.

Pushing himself up off the bed with a sigh he shuffled lazily over into the kitchen of his small singal bedroom apartment. Filling the pot with hot water he slipped it into the coffee machine, opening up the cuboard overhead he pulled down a coffee tin and filled the machine also. Wow, his cuboards really were quite bare. And as he bent down considerably due to his height, to look into the fridge. He found that it was in need of re-stocking also. Sighing he reached inside a pulled out some orange juice.Shrugging off the expirery date he chugged the liquid in one try. Tossing the empty cartin into the nearby garbage he yawned big.

"Was it all just a dream?"Kakashi whispered, thinking if the meeting with Tsunde actually took place, wondering if she had actually said the things she said. Did she really change her mind about Sakura sn himself? Or was it just a happy dream. If that was all it was truly, then he was gratefull that he had a happy dream for once. Not a nightmare as he usualy had.

His attention abruptly turned to the front door when a knock was heard that echoed through the silent apartment.Blinking questionally he wondered who would be at his door at this hour.

"Yes? Who is it?"Kakashi called out, his voice lazily in the matter that he really didn't feel like taking to any salemen or worse...

"It's me, you asshole! Opening the freaking door!"Kakashi sweetdropped, it was worse. Genma. Not the happiest of campers in the morning he had come to realize. certinly not after a long night of drinking and scoreing with the local women at the bar, which just happened to be everynight. Genma had a tendency to party.

"It's open."Kakashi answered, turning so that he leaned his back up agianst the counter, hearing the door open soon after his reply. He never did lock his door, figuring whoever who want to come to his lonely apartment wasn't just anyone. And in that case, he didn't really want them to make him get up to let them in. Lazy.

Turning his gaze to watch as Genma walked into the kitchen from the front door."Morning sunshine."Kakashi commented, only to get a middle finger in response.

"Where did you go last night? Hope you know you missed the finest women Konoha has to offerat the bar when you left"Genma sank to the kitchen table with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, I'm so very attracted to drunk women volmitting all over me. My loss, huh?"Kakashi replied, Genma grunted."So what do I owe the pleasure of company?"Kakashi, gribbed the egde of his mask as pulled it up over his once bare features after Genma had awoken to the fact the he was even in the same room as his, much less without his usual mask. Kakashi had figured the he was just a little to hung over to even reconize the nose on his own face.

"Have you opened your mail yet?"Genma asked.

"No, too early for bad news."He grummbled."I figure it can atleast wait untill noon before it brings down my good mood." That was funny cause goos mood was the worse discribtion of what he was feeling now.

"You're suggesting that it's all bad news, you're making assumtions my friend."Genma grinned, getting a raised eye brow from Kakashi as he tried to make out just what his friend was getting at.

"You still haven't told me why you're here, I should like to hear that before I read my mail."Kakashi replied.

"Just go get the God damn letters, smartass."Genma mummbled.Kakashi sighed shrugging as he causally walked over to front door, opening the mail box he searched untill his head came into contact with a small letter.Curiously, pulling it from the box, he brang it into the apartment.

"A letter from Hoakge?"Kakashi asked. Reading the handwriting on the cover reading **_You're invited_**. "What's this?"

"An invitation to the Hokage's birthday celebration tonight. I got one too. And guess what everyone's gotta be there, including Sakura."Genma grinned, Kakashi glanced up over the letter he held to Genma.

"Is that so?"He replied.

"It is. Formal too, which means that you are in need of a suit or something."

"Uh... are you asking me to go shopping with you?"Kakashi cringed away at the thought.

"Yup."

"Oh no!"Kakshi frantically shock his head and hands."I refuse, you can go on your own cause I'll have no part of it!"

"Come on you need you attend and it needs to be formal dress and Jounin uniforms don't count. So good old buddy Genma is here to help you out."Kakashi's mouth opened to protest but suddenly realized that he was right. No matter how much he hated it.

"Oh goody."Kakashi mummbled, his shoulders slumping considerably in defeat. The sound of the coffee machine ending rang through the apartment.

"Coffee?"Genma suggested.

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura bumped into Ino when the women had abruptly stopped deep centre in the middle of the sidewalk. Gasping Sakura caught herself before she fell, rubbing her sore nose that, in the process, had made hard contact with the back of Ino's head.

"Oh, Ino. Whta's the deal?"Sakura snapped, finally feeling more awake now that Ino had taken her on a little walk around time for a good chunk of the morning. But really not feeling up to socializing at the constant sting of her fresh brusieon both her eye and now on her stomache as well. Sakura was just glad that her hair was long enogh to just cover her new mark, and most of her tried features. She wondered how long has it been since she smiled for real, not just a fake one to woard off nosiy friends.

"Geez Sakura aren't you suppose to be a Jounin? And yet you're walking into me?"Ino commented.Sakura ignored her as green eyes turned in the direction of the reason for Ino's sudden pause. There, infront of the two women stood a fashion boutique. Sakura's gaze feel onto the stylish dresses that lay on display in the window. One dress, a black one, had no sleeves instead gathered from the breast up over the left shoulder. The middle had a rather large hole sliced down from the gathering down to the waist at which had a well placed clip to manage to keep the silk dress together.

"Here we are, Sakura" Ino replied, Sakura snapped from studying the gown to turn to her friend.

"Here? But this place..."Sakura turned back to the black dress.".. looks kinda skimpy don't you think?"She swallowed at the thought of even being seen in something like that.

"Not in the least, come on you'll see!"Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her into the shop.

Once inside Sakura could see that the small store was packed with many dress, each completely different in design and colour. Beauiful ones like this one white dress that had a long V shape neck with spagetti straps that criss crossed in the back.But of course Ino completly skipped that section and came straight to this silver silk one, that gathered at the neck but left the entire back wide open down untill in barly managed to cover the plastic model's ass. The material wouldn't allow a bra to be worn due to the back and also that the sides were pretty loose, with the length of the dress only coming up just above the thigh. It looked more like a cloth then a dress to wear to a birthday party.

"Ino, please try to pick something, less porno and more formal"Sakura sweetdropped.

"Can I help you ladies?"Sakura turned around to see a pretty women with short spiked oynx black hair, shifting her gaze Sakura also saw the women wearing a very deep V neck shirt and a jean mini shirt. Something Ino would wear, she figured.

"Yes we need to find a dress for Tsunde-Sama's party tonight."Ino replied.

"Sure is there any thing in particallular that you ladies were thinking of?" Sakura had absolutly no idea what she was looking for, this dress shopping thing was new to her due the fact that she never had any reason to not wear her normal clothes.

"Well, this one needs something hot and sexy!"Ino laughed and slipped her arm around sakura's shoulder, Sakura's mouth opened to respone but was interuppted."She's gotta look good for her man tonight and old fashioned dresses just don't turna man on like they use to."Ino laughed as Sakura went beat red in a split second.

"INO!"She cried.

"No problem, I competely understand."The women's eye curved up into a smile." Okay stand still so I can study you body."Sakura blinked, as Ino stepped back to allow the small women to look her over, front to back, head to toe.

"Uh, what are you doing?"Sakura swollowed, begining to become uncommfortale when the blue eyes came to rest on Sakura' breasts.

"Getting a good judge of your body type to pick out the perfect dress for you're body."She answered with a smile."Okay just give me a few seconds to pick out a couple of contestants."With that, she walked off into the sea of dresses and hangers.

Sakura took this time to rest her sore feet from the walk and sat down next to Ino on the couch in the front room.

"So I was thinking that you could go to the party with Shikamaru and me, then you wouldn't even have to worry about leaving with your father when you and Kakashi are making out in the back room."Ino suggested.

"Ino, what evenb makes you think that Kakashi will want to spend tonight with me. He'll probably not want to draw attention to us, especially not infron of the Hokage and the council. He's shy you know."Sakura whispered.

"I'll handle the council, my fathers the president after all. And Kakashi, I'll leave him to you.Trust me once I'm done with you, he'll never take his werid ass eyes off of you!"

Ino always had a way of making things look better then they are. Her faith in Sakura actually being able to look, Hot, is cool, but Sakura didn't believe that she could look that good. What if Kakashi didn't like the way she looked! ' What if, no, she thought. He'll like it, he loves me after all. Doesn't he? '

"Okay here we are." The women's voice came through the sea of dresses of assorted colours and shapes, soon she could be seen coming through carrying three dresses in her hands.Sakura rose to her feet to help her but the women told her that there was no need and that she was use to carrying around heavy clothes." How about you try them on them you can decide the best one."She suggested with a smile as she handed Sakura the one on the top.

"Oh, uh thank you..."Sakura took it.

"Suzume."The women replied. Sakura nodded and walked back to where Suzume directed her to the dressing room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a second of stripping off her training clothes hidden protectivly behind a metal changing door, she slipped the dress over her head and branced herself for what it may look like. Unlocking the door she came out into the open, for Ino to give her opinion.

"It looks great Sakura."Ino replied. Sakura turned to study herself in the mirror. Seeing that the baby blue dress had spagetti straps and a high waist line to emphaize that she indeed lacked the large breasts to make it stand out, the bottom half was nice through. The way it just flowed down to her ankles freely, without restrictions.

"Nope not the one."Sakura sighed.

"Why not, it's beautful. The way it shows off your great collarbones, and..."

"..And the fact that I have no boobs."Sakura mummbled. Suzume sweetdropped for a second before deciding to attempt to cheer her up.

"It's okay, no one buys the first dress they try on. It'll just take a few trys to get the one that's absolutly perfect."She smiled, Sakura nodded with a sigh and walked back into the dressing room, locking the door behind her. She stripped the dress from her body, down to her bra and underwear. Exchanging dresses over the top of the door she began to try on the next one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay I love that one!" Ino cried with excitment. Sakura turned to study this dress and her jaw literally dropped to the floor. The extremly low neck line dropped down to her stomche showing off half of the abs. The form fitting material didn't leave very must to the imagine. She immedialty blushed when she first saw it.

"Oh no!"She cried and quickly rushed back into the changing room, her face turning red.

"Come on that one was perfect!"She heard Ino cry.

"Yea perfect for a strip club!"She snorted.

"Sakura I will not let you go to this party wearing a dress that covers up! Now you will show some skin Damn it!" Ino yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine, give me the last one."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay what the hell is wrong with that one.?"Ino sighed. Sakura studied herself and a smirk appeared on her covered face, thought no one could see it.

"Nothing, actually this one it perfect... I love it."Sakura replied.

"Great, it's perfect, now make way for Ino!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, this chapter was quite Girly but i was in a fashion mood Oo


	7. Chapter 7

The sun had set over the horizion little over an hour ago, at which time Tsunde and requested the council to meet briefly before the birthday celebration begins. So father had left, leaving Sakura alone without so much as a goodbye or even an explanation as to why he was leaving. But she didn't expect him too. It's been 19 years since she was first born, it had been enough time for her not to expect as much from him. After all, she was a women. A lower persons. At least in his eyes anyway. That was how it was in the old days, but unfortunately the old man still carried those beliefs in a world that was changed. None of Sakura's friend's families still thought that way able women, and even as a child she always wondered to herself why. Mother always told her that this was the way of the world, so she never questioned her father. But she still wondered.  
Standing before the large mirror that hung in the bathroom, naked, she saw the deep colored bruises that had been inflicted into her stomach from yesterdays... meeting with her father. It hurt, but she managed to ignore it until now. Knowing that such a tight dress she was to wear tonight wouldn't fit well against it, she had to heal it. Tsunde taught her to heal cuts but this was a different matter. There was no pierced skin to heal it was beneath. Sakura knew what she had to do.  
Her hand reached for the kunai that rested on the sinks surface. Grabbing it in her hand, she placed the end of the blade against her stomach, on the bruise. Bracing herself for what was to come she shut her eyes and with a moment of hesitation, it past and she quickly sliced her skin. Gasping in pain as her eyes opened to study the nasty cut on her abdomen that bleed freely covering her stomach in red. Rested the kunai down on the sink once more, she placed her head over the wound and gathered chakra to her hand. She could feel the skin over the cut begin to heal under her hand and when she removed it she saw that the wound had completely healed along with the bruise. The pain was gone, but she did feel slightly lightheaded from the process. Forgiving about that however, she once again took the kunai in her hands to fix the bruises on her face.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ino had volunteered to do Sakura's makeup for her as if she was incapable of doing it herself. But Ino did have a skill at making anyone look like the hottest thing. And in Sakura's mind, she needed the help.  
"All done." Ino cheered happily as she re-caped the eyeliner and slipped it back into her black purse. Sakura blinked, not feeling any different, but when Ino smiled and handed her a mirror .She gasped in surprise at just what she was looking at. All around her eyes were black liners making her vibrant green eyes stand out like she never believed. Also giving the illusion that her eyes had become more smaller and... dare she say... sexy? She fought the urge to touch them, knowing that if she did it would be messed up, and Ino would kill her. Sakura got the feeling that making her look great tonight mattered a bit more to Ino then it did to herself.  
"It looks great Ino, thanks." Sakura smiled, grateful to the help.  
"Yea, plus it looks a hell of a lot better without your hair in you face like it has been this week. What was up with the goth hairstyle anyway?" Sakura couldn't tell her the truth. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't want to hear it herself. That if she kept silent, father would be proud that she was able to stand up to him. Foolish, wasn't it?  
"Just felt that way I guess." Sakura shrugged and handed Ino her mirror.  
"Well, we can't have that can we?"Ino's eyes sparked with an idea, which made Sakura slightly uneasy. Ino wasn't known for having thee best ideas around. Just look at her fashion.  
"What are you thinking?" Sakura was almost scared to find out.  
"I've got an idea of just what to do with this mess, but you're gonna have to trust me."Ino replied, Sakura swallowed.  
"Huh, what kind of Idea?" Ino smirked.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kakashi held up the white shirt that Genma had said was 'perfect' for him. The shirt had a slightly low neck line, and had thin black stripes running down vertically. It was a thin material, allowing for a shirt over top. Looking at the clothing as if it was a yellow chicken shirt found in the circus, he sighed heavily and reluctantly slipped the shirt over his head and fixed the gathering until it fit to his bare chest. The shirt was more form fitting then he would have liked and the low neck was a bit much, but other then that it was okay. Even if it was white. The color that Kakashi preferred not to wear at anytime, much liking black more. But Genma had ordered him not to wear black to this celebration or he will 'kick his ass' as so put.  
Next onto the pants. A cream color, close to white, but Kakashi didn't know these complicated terms so he rolled with it. They were actually quite nice even if they weren't his color. Slipping them up over his black boxers he zipped up the fly and buttoned the button. Then slipped a cream color belt into the pants, tightening them until the fit perfectly around his waist.  
Lastly, he slipped the beige light dress jacket over the white shirt beneath. And turned to the mirror to inspect the damage. Study how, bright he looked, due to the fact the he hardly wore anything but his jounin uniform and when he didn't it was always black. It was defiantly a change. Now he wasn't very skilled in the fashion department, but even he knew that the black mask around his neck and over his face stood out from the lighter colors and the headband over his sharigen defiantly didn't go with the dressier clothes he wore.  
"I'm going to kill Genma for this." Kakashi mumbled.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Genma searched through the sea of many people who have already arrived at Tsunde's birthday party, to the front entrance. Finally after a few moments he spotted the man who he was looking for enter the room.  
"Hey Kakashi!" He cried out over the music which wasn't actually that loud, yet. They were probably just waiting for everyone to get here until the real party begins. He saw the silver haired man look up from where the sign in sheet was after hearing his name yet failing to locate the one calling it through the many faces that surrounded him. So, Genma released the hand that he had rested over his dates waist to wave towards his friend in an attempt to get his to notice. It worked as Kakashi gaze feel over Genma, to where his friend sat high on the second floor.  
"Yo." He mouthed casually, knowing that there was no way that he could be heard from this distance. Giving Genma an automatic short wave before deciding to join him up where he stood on the second floors balcony, due to that fact that he was the only familiar face to be seen at that moment. He begun to make his way through the floor where Konoha residents mingled with others, each wearing quite dressy clothing , as he did. At least he wasn't the only one.  
Finally reaching the staircase that would lead him to the second floor, he was apprehensive to actually take this root when his one good eye feel over none other then Gai. Struggling to repress his sudden urge to laugh when he saw that the green suit that greatly disturbed him was missing, instead being replace by an actual suit. Normal, with a black jacket and pants. So different, but in the end a soft chuckle escaped his covered mouth. Gai turned around to see Kakashi desperately fighting the laughter.  
"And just what are you laughing at?" Gai felt a stress vein pop on his forehead as he glared down at the silver haired jounin below him, who had casually dug his hands deep into the pockets of his pants.  
"Nothing, just that... you look so..." Kakashi thought of the word to use for a moment."Normal." He decided on.  
"Was that a complement?" Gai's eyebrow raised.Kakashi suddenly choked over his own spit and as a result began a coughing fit of surprise, before regaining his composure with a final good cough for good measure.  
"Take it as you want to take it, but it don't change the fact that you look as if you're very willing to kill yourself right now." Kakashi recovered skillfully from the comment. Him? Complementing Gai-sensei? The single most annoying person to ever walk this plain of earth? The thought would make any person choke, but for his' sworn enemy' (as Gai says) would cause lung failure.  
"Yea well, you don't look like you want to be here either."Gai replied.  
"A strong drink can easily change that." Kakashi replied and calmly begun his climb up the staircase, past Gai who had begun his descent to the bottom floor.  
"It's about time you got here, the party's been pumpin for over half an hour already!" Genma cried. Kakashi shrugged, then took this time to notice Genma's dates. Yes dates. Meaning more then one. The famous player had ,not surprisingly, managed to obtain two quite young beautiful women for the evening. Each didn't look a day over 18. But then again age difference was not an unfamiliar factor for himself either. One date, a blonde. (Also no shocker) . Wore a skin tight short black spaghetti strap dress that really empathized the fact that she had huge breast. I mean really big boobs. And the material she wore made them look like they were going to fall out at any second. Kakashi didn't mean to look, but they were RIGHT there. The other women on Genma's arm was more tame, a red head. She wore a baby blue dress that gathered just below her breasts, letting the light material of the gown to flow freely down to her ankles. Both women looked as if they suffered from some sort of eating disorder, they were so thin. Models maybe?  
It was just then that a pretty scary thought popped into his head. He was... on time? No way! Never in the... ' Damnit' , he mentally sighed. Knowing the reason for his change in habits was due to the fact he knew all too well. Simply put, Sakura would be attending. And the urge to just see her after all this time had really got the better of him. Even if they've only been apart for what? Three days at tops. But to him in was like months after spending each day together under the comforting and private training forest where they would 'train' .He was really losing it, but yet... it just seemed so.. right. To have someone who made him feel and act this way after so very long without anyone like that in his life. Maybe he did deserve some happiness after so long of heartache? Or did he? A man like him, one who has killed so much, was one deserving of love after taking the same emotion from many families in his time?  
"Oh yea," Kakashi turned his head so he could study the almost dead mob of people below over the railing. Wanting to return his way of thinking back to a topic which didn't make his quite so depressed. "I think Tsunde needs bouncers for sure."He retorted, hearing the girl on Genma's arm giggle at his comment but choosing to ignore it.  
"Hey, where are my manners? Kakashi, this is Mikage," The blonde.", and Kima." The red. Kakashi nodded in the two girls directions in a simple jester.  
"Hey there, you're kinda hot."The blonde smiled flirtatiously at Kakashi with a wink. Kakashi swallowed as he instantly took a mental step back from the women, even though on the out side he remain unemotional.  
"Yo, what the hell happened to being my date Huh?" Genma cried. ' Well you do have two Genma.' Kakashi fought the urge to say ' One of them were bound to figure out that you're playing them. I'm just surprised that it was the blonde one.' But he kept his silence. The blonde shrugged but wrapped her body closer into Genma's arm. "See this is why I don't bring you anywhere Kakashi! " Genma cried as Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "He's got a girlfriend anyway."Genma mumbled.  
"Come to think of it, have you seen her?" Kakashi asked trying to hide his excitement for being able to see Sakura without fear of getting shit from her father.  
"Nope. She hasn't shown up yet, but don't get all depressed. She'll come, trust me." Genma grinned.  
"I'm not getting depressed."Kakashi mumbled.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ino will you come on already! Really, how troublesome." Shikamaru complained, crossing his arms over his chest. He wore and nice black dress shirt, the top buttons undone and without a tie. Over top he wore a white jacket that was finished off with a pair of black dress pants. It was quite the change from the fishnet shirts he was known to be wearing.  
"Okay okay, I'm coming!" Ino yelled down at him to where he stood at the door way of Ino's apartment, impatiently waiting to head off. "But I really can't blame you for wanting so badly to see me in my beautiful dress!"  
"Whatever."Shikamaru mumbled.  
"What!"  
"I mean, you're right. I'm dying of suspense."Shikamaru replied sarcastically.  
Ino checked herself for the last time just incase her makeup had been mysteriously messes up within the ten second time frame from when she checked before. Seeing that everything was in order, she turned to check on Sakura who was lightly playing with her hair which had been tied back into a tight ponytail that spiked at the end, complements of Ino and a crap loud of gel. Her hair wasn't, after all, the most tamest.  
"Sakura stop playing with it, you're going to mess it up! Now look what you've done!" Ino sighed when she saw that a stray piece of pink hair had fallin from the tie hold and fell over Sakura's eye.  
"I actually kinda like it like this."Sakura replied."Just leave it."  
"Whatever." She sighed."Oh hey, I almost forgot!" Sakura turned on her heals when she heard Ino's cry of excitement. Seeing that the blonde had disappeared in the bags of new clothes she had bought while on their little shopping trip that day."I bought you something."  
"Really? What?" Sakura inquired, curious as to when she had a chance to get alone in order to buy a gift without Sakura knowing it.  
"Here it is!" Ino grabbed what she was looking for and with a triumphal tug, she pulled out a skimpy white G-string thong. Sakura's eyes went wide in shock as the only course of action she could think of taking was to fell over anime style. Leaving only her foot twitching in the air."Sakura,you're gonna wreck your dress." Ino cried.  
"I will not wear that!" Sakura cried as she got to her feet again, pointing at the string the Ino held in her hands. As if it embodied the devil itself. Never in a million years would she ever have thought she would wear something like that. She was after all a Jounin and as a result, proper under garments were required for comfort. Having a piece of clothing up your ass crack wasn't exactly the definition of comfort.  
"Why not?" Ino asked as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with what she was offering.  
"Because It's not underwear it's a piece of string!" She cried.  
"But Kakashi will like it ..." Ino squealed and smiled big. Her girly side coming out full force with all this party thing.  
"Just what are you expecting to happen tonight?" Sakura cried in shock.  
"I heard a thud and..."Shikamaru stopped mid sentence when, from his spot in the door way, he saw the underwear which Ino proudly held in the hands. His nose instantly started to bleed, as his eyes when bulging from his scull.  
"GET OUT!"Sakura screamed and threw a Kunai at the man who had already managed to fall down the stairs before she had a chance to.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Kakashi glanced down at his watch, 11:15pm. She was late. ' How ironic' He thought.  
"Kakashi, how nice to see you here."Kakashi's head lifted from the rather comfortable spot in his hands, to look up at Iruka who was making his way over to where he, Genma and his dates had chosen to sit. As if they had a chose in the matter, every other table was taken. The usual smile plastered on his face, why this man was so damn happy all the time was beyond Kakashi who had long since given up trying to figure the complicated man out. To much energy was required.  
"Is it?" He sighed, and turned back to his beer which rested on the table. Half empty, due to the fact that there was really nothing much better to do but to drink the liquid. Bullshit. He liked the damn drink.  
"Oh come on, grumpy! This is a celebration! You should be happy!" Iruka smiled and gave him a friendly slap on the back.  
"What are you on?" Kakashi inquired.  
"I'm high on life my friend."Iruka took a set beside Mikage who was currently in a lip lock with Genma, who wasn't by any means putting up any such fight to her advances."Hello" He smiled, even though it was doubtful that she heard him. Kakashi sweet dropped before turning his attention back to the entrance, just waiting for her to walk in.  
"Waiting for Sakura, are we? I heard that she was coming with Shikamaru and Ino, defiantly not the most speed two." Iruka took a drink of his beer.  
"Sakura hates people being late. I'm surprised that she's put up with me all this time."Kakashi chuckled softly. She had in fact smacked him a couple of times for making her wait. So impatient. Good things come to people who wait, didn't she know that?  
"What's the latest in the restraining order?" Iruka asked.  
"You probably know just as much as me." He replied taking a quick drink of his beer ." Can't keep anything a secret in this city."Kakashi replied.  
"No, that is true." Iruka laughed.  
Kakashi's eyes suddenly became alert when a familiar figure in unfamiliar clothing came through the door way. Slowly his studying gaze rose from her feet, wearing high hell pink strap shoes that wrapped around her thin ankles, to her defined legs.Bare, as the front bottom half of her dress was open, but was sure to keep material on the back which flowed beautifully to her ankles. To her waist, covered in a skin tight black material that showed beautiful red roses which were printed on the fabric. To her breasts small, yet soothing her small body so very well, then to her chest that allowed some skin to be seen through he fabric as it drew up to her collar bones, then broke into a thin black string that wrapped around her neck softly. Following his actions, Kakashi soon saw dark red lips, full and tempting as he notice the habit she had of biting her bottom lip when she was nervous. Something that he had always loved. Then he saw the stunning eyes that searched the bottom floor, darken in a black liner giving the illusion of mystery and sexuality.  
He felt his heart skip a beat, in fact, it skipped two beats as if suddenly felt like it had forgotten how to beat for a momentarily, as his eyes focused on this women and her alone. Unable, yet unwilling to turn away. Strangely the crowd surrounding her disappeared suddenly, covering the room in a comfortable darkness, which left him and her alone. Then, brilliant green eyes turned from the none existent crowd up into the black orb that stared back at her. He could see that beautiful chest of hers noticeably start to rise and fall faster, as she swallowed the apparent lump in her throat. She strangely suddenly checked her hair and nervously smoothed out the dress she wore as if she was capable of somehow improving her features. Which was, in his eyes, completely and utterably impossible. She was perfect. An angel, standing right there before him. She was so close that he felt that he could reach out a touch her like he desired to.  
But the hand on his shoulder awoke him from his trance. And after a quick glance up at Iruka he turned back to find that the crowd had suddenly re-appeared on the floor, the loud music began to pump throughout the room. And he could see that Sakura had once again become more further then he had wished she was. But she was still looking at him. Those eyes.  
"Why don't you go talk to her?" Iruka suggested. Kakashi's gaze shifted reluctantly from the hold he had with hers to look to the left, seeing the Tsunde and the council had re-entered the room. They wouldn't allow his actions, no matter how much he longed to talk with her, to hear her.. to touch her.  
"Council has come."Was all he spoke but when he turned back to Sakura he noticed that she had somehow read what he said and too noticed the council appear in the room for herself. Her head turned down to the floor as she followed Ino and Shikamaru over to the empty seats in the far corner, never once looking up at him to regain their silent conversation, as he wished she would.  
Soon after each of the ten members took their respective seat at the head table, the music died down so that the murmurs of the guests was the only sound to be heard through out the hall. Soon even the whispers ended as every guest turned to listen when Tsunde stood up and moved towards the podium. She wore a brilliant red colored blouse and over top she wore a plad designed corset with matching plad dress pants, she looked great. So professional and yet more dressy then her normal clothing.  
"Alright, welcome to my birthday celebration. Keep the drinking to a minimum and have a good time." She replied simply, her voice echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls so that it even reached the ears of the guests stationed at the far back. Kakashi immediately noticed that she indeed didn't want to be here as he didn't, her speech simply and without joy. The whole room probably heard it as well. Birthdays only symbolized a year sooner to death after all, and Tsunde was never the one to have a celebration to that fact.  
The crowd burst into a clap, each shouting happy birthday to the Hokage as she walked off the stage and back to her seat, giving a small wave to acknowledge they're replies.  
"Well, that was short." Ino commented as the music once again returned to fill the room with it's beat. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her sensei.  
"She never did like speeches."She replied.  
"How's training going anyway?"Ino asked as she slipped her lips around the straw and drank some to the cool liquid. Training? Sakura hadn't trained with the Hokage for at least two days now, Tsunde had a tendency to get busy leaving Sakura to have a day off. But she didn't want a day off. She wanted to train, to get stronger. And without Kakashi to help her she was feeling like she was losing strength. Kakashi, she missed him. Sakura's glance lifted so that she could catch a glimpse of the silver haired Jounin who had long since stolen her heart.  
Her heart literally dropped deep into her stomach when she saw a pretty blonde women leaning over the table where she, Genma and Kakashi sat to run her hands through his hair, obviously in a flirtatious manner. Sakura felt her heart pick up rapidly within her chest as she tried to swallow this feeling. Jealousy she realized. No one should be aloud to touch him except her, especially not his hair. She would always run her hand through his fascinating silver mane, she loved his hair. And now to sit by and watch another women copy her actions made her angry. Yet she couldn't turn away for the picture in front of her, it hurt to watch and yet she did just that.  
Only when Ino spoke did it make her look away, turning to the blonde right of her.  
"Sorry, what did you say?"Sakura voice was shaky no matter how hard to tried to make it strong as if nothing was wrong. But she saw Ino raise her eyebrows.  
"Sakura, are you okay you look really pale?" Ino replied.  
"Oh, I'm fine, I... i'm okay."Sakura whispered and turned her focus to the drink she twisted in her fingers. The liquid was cold against her skin but she liked the feeling. Maybe it was cooling her down, making her cold.  
"Alright if you're sure."Ino sighed.  
"I am."Sakura forced a smile to her face, even if she was hurting. Maybe he had forgotten about her? Maybe he... had moved on? The thought broke her heart.  
"You're what?" Sakura's eyes whipped towards the voice the spoke from in front of her. She saw Naruto standing at the head of the round table, that big grin on his face.  
Immediately her spirits lit up as the sight of the old friend was seen.  
"Naruto!" Sakura cried with joy.  
Up the higher level Kakashi's ears picked up her cry and he turned from Mikage to glance down to the table where he had seen Sakura and her friends sit before. For more interested with what Sakura was doing then how Mikage was playing with his hair. Frankly, he didn't like it. Sakura plays with his hair, but this women, her touch was odd. Not soft as Sakura's was. Alien to him.  
"And Sasuke!" Sakura smiled and got up from her seat to give each boy a big hug that was well overdue, one after the other.  
"So nice to see you Sakura!" Naruto cried, but unfortunately the high pitch of his voice entered directly into Sakura's ear.  
"Not so loud Naruto!" Sakura cried and punched him over the head for good measure.  
"Wow, you look great Sakura." Naruto smiled, at that time Sakura took the time to over look the man's outfit. Seeing that he looked so nice in a plan dress shirt with a pair of white dress pants. She was totally taken aback by the sudden and drastic change from what he usually wears.  
"So do you! You look amazing!" She laughed and Naruto blushed. Sasuke sighed heavily and sank to the booth."Sasuke you look great too."She smiled. Sasuke wore a blue striped dress shirt, half undone. And a pair of black jeans, luckily they looked very much like dress pants of he would have never been let in. Sakura knew that these kind of gathers were never to his liking, in that matter he was just like Kakashi. Both would much rather be training then doing anything civilized. At the thought of Kakashi her memory snapped back from the meeting with her old teammates and still good friends to once again look back up at the high table where Kakashi was sitting, but was a bit surprised to be meet with his once black eye. He was looking back at her, but she could still see the blonde, who had move to sit beside him, clinging to his arm. The word slut popped into her head as she tried to hold back to glare that was escaping her eyes.  
Shaking her head, she removed her eyes from the man above to turn to Naruto who had just managed to sit down beside Shikamaru who by the way looked as if he had fallen asleep with his eyes open.  
"Naruto, Sasuke, how was your mission?" She tried to remove the thoughts of Kakashi from her mind.  
"Great!" Naruto laughed.  
"Yeah, besides the part when you almost got us killed."Sasuke snorted. Naruto glared over at him and immediately rose from his seat furiously pointing an angry finger at the Uchiha boy, resulting in Shikamaru to be smacked upside the head and abruptly awoken when Naruto's arm made contact.  
"HEY! Don't even try to blame that on me, bastard!" Naruto cried.  
"Sit down baka." Sasuke replied.  
Sakura sighed. Just like old times. These two haven't changed one bit, even if they were much older and more capable Jounin, they still shared the mind of a twelve year old. But still her thoughts drifted over to Kakashi and.. that women. She was frustrated when she kept thinking of them, deciding that she desperately needed to clear her head.  
"Come on Naruto, dance with me." Sakura suggested and rose to her feet grabbing Naruto by his wrist and, ignoring his objection, lead him to the crowded dance floor. Her high heels silenced by the loud song as if drifted into everyone's ears.She soon stopped in the centre of the wooden floor, and positioned the confused blonde in the right spot as if he had never danced before. Grabbing one of his hands in hers she lifted them up until they were at eye level, then took the other one and placed it onto her waist. Feeling how much the boy immediately tensed up and she could very well feel the blush heat coming off his face.  
"Naruto, calm down!" Sakura laughed as she rested her other hand onto his rather broad shoulder. He sure had grown over the years. Standing nearly a full head above Sakura, even in her high heels. She remembered when he was so short."See, this isn't so bad. Besides, you need to learn to dance. A lady likes a man that can dance." Sakura leaned closer to Naruto's ear." Hinita said she would like to dance with you tonight."  
"WHAT!" Naruto cried. Sakura hushed him.  
"No lie, come on don't tell me you never noticed how much she's into you?" Sakura asked as the two began to sway softly to the music.

There's a hero, if you look inside you're heart,  
You don't have to be afraid, of what you are.  
There's an answer, if you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know,will fade away

Sakura ignored it when Naruto's foot accentually scrapped against hers, but other then that, he wasn't that bad. In fact, with a little lessons, he could be great. She smiled, just another thing that he was good at.  
"Spin me around." Sakura whispered, Naruto hesitated, but did as she asked and gracefully realized her away but kept her hand wrapped into his. With a gentle push she was spun around his arm until she ended right back against him. They both laughed whole, heartedly as they once again resumed the position of normal dancing.  
"So how's Kakashi? I haven't seen his yet.. wait.." Naruto paused." Is that him?" Sakura froze when she noticed that Naruto had seen their ex-sensei up on the high floor.  
"It is! KAKASHI!" It was a good guess that Kakashi had indeed heard him, Naruto did have an unmatched loud voice after all. It wouldn't be surprising it one day he does mange to raise to dead. But for now it did manage to raise an glance or two.  
Kakashi heard his voice an looked over to where the call had come from, searching until he soon saw none other then Naruto. Standing on the crowded dance floor, waving madly to get his attention. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the boy's unchanged ways. Then noticing that beside him stood Sakura. Her eyes were turned away, as if slightly afraid to meet his for some reason. Was she truly afraid of him? Or was it due to the fact that she was upset? But what did she have to be upset about?  
"Shit." Kakashi muttered. Did she see Mikage getting a little close to him? Was that it?  
"Come on, Sakura!" Naruto cried and happily grabbed Sakuras hand as he pulled her across the dance floor.  
"Naruto, no... uh, wait.." But her quiet pleas turned out to be a little to quiet as Naruto failed to hear her and began to lead her up the stairs. Sakura's mind began to run crazy starting with how exactly is she suppose to confront him now? Her heart was beating so fast that it hurt. She was on the verge of tears as the butterflies in her stomach worsened. She wasn't ready to see him now, not after how close he got to that women knowing that she was in the same room. He had moved on, but she didn't and it killed her to watch that scene play out before her eyes.  
But all thought's faded into blankness when they finally reached the top floor and without a moment to spare, was literally dragged across the floor to where Genma, those girls and of course He sat. She first saw his back, due to the fact that he wasn't facing her. But as Naruto dragged her around to stand in front of the table, that was the first time in three days that she could actually smell him. He smelt like pines and sweet spices.  
"How are you Naruto?" Kakashi rose to his feet and the two embraced each other. But Sakura did receive a brief glance from the black orb before her once again to his seat. Sakura struggled to control her breathing and her sudden urge to cry. No. she will not cry in front of him. She was stronger then that.  
"I'm great Kakashi! And yourself?" Naruto smiled.Sakura turned her head away to focus on anything else besides him. Genma, however, noticed this.  
"I'm doing okay. Where's Sasuke, by the way?" Kakashi inquired. Naruto pointed down at the far table and just incase the wasn't enough, Naruto ran towards the railing and pointed further.  
"Right there!" But in the process, Naruto's body had made contact with Sakura's and as a result was bumped to the side, and straight into Kakashi's back. She immediately gasped and retreated to a safe distance, her hands shaking uncontrollably as she wrapped the together in front of her chest.  
"I-I-i'm sorry."She stuttered. Kakashi twisted his body so that he could get a better look at her. He saw her visibly trembling behind him, her beautiful eyes focused on the floor, he hated seeing her this nervous. She had no reason to be. She knew that he love her, didn't she?  
"It's okay Sakura." She jumped when she heard him say her name. Loving the way in just rolled off his tongue so smoothly and effortlessly, and yet it hurt. She still couldn't manage to look at him, she couldn't see him with another women.  
"Watch where you're going sweetheart." Sakura's shaky gaze finally lifted up to look into the blue eyes that looked back at her, it was the blonde. She saw how the women swiftly linked her arm around Kakashi's neck and drew his head closer to her breasts. Sakura's eye's began to water majorly and a few droplets fell over onto her cheeks. She felt her heart breaking just like that. So effortlessly he had managed to break her.  
"I'm sorry!" She sobbed and with a swift turn on her heels took off in a run down the staircase, her dress blowing behind her and her hair falling from it's up do.  
Kakashi pushed the women close to him away as jumped to his feet."Sakura, wait!" He cried over the railing but only resulting in the women running faster.  
"Hey what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked, but by that time Kakashi had already took off in a full out run after her.


	8. Chapter 8

She really didn't know where it was exactly that she was running to, but that didn't stop her feet from pumping her body fast in the random direction. Her mind couldn't think of anything else to do but to run. Run from them, from her.. and most of all, from him. He who, tonight, had hurt her so deeply that she felt as if this feeling could never go away. That she would forever live in the memory and heartache of tonight. She could feel her chest grow ever so heavy and tired from the run which had begun at least 10 minutes ago, it felt as if her chest was closing up tightly around her heart, as it desperately tried to beat. Sweet was forming on her brow but was masked but the darkness of the evening. The sun had set way before the evening even began. The high heels that she wore on her feet had long since begun to hurt, due to the fact that she wasn't use to wearing such shoes, and she could feel the ribbon tied around her ankle loosen and began to tickle her skin. But none of that mattered. The only thing the mattered was that she wanted, no Needed, to get away from there. To be free of those blue eyes as they looked into hers as if nothing was wrong with touching his like she was. That that women just saw her as a little girl, to timid and embarrassed to admit that she had a crush on that man. No it was more then a crush, she wasn't a little girl she was once his girlfriend, once. Maybe if she just kept running, then that meeting would eventually fade into a terrible dream. That everything that made her hurt inside would disappear into nothing but a fake reality. But if it was to happen, it sure as hell wasn't working at that moment. She still hurt so badly. Letting out a small cry, she felt her heel slip from her foot and intertwine with her other one, and she fell face first into the pavement below Not gracefully, but with a painful thud, followed by a even worse little slide across the pavement until she came to a stop. Sakura chose to remain motionless on the floor where her body now lay. Not wanting to move, the coldness of the night actually felt nice, even if the obvious scratches that had appeared on her face now stung. The pain felt good. It brang her back to reality, took her mind off the pain in her heart. Even if it was just for a moment, Kakashi had faded from her mind. Unfortunately, almost as quickly as he had faded, the image and thoughts stubbornly drifted back to her head. She couldn't rid herself from him, no matter how fast she ran or how far, he would always he there. She loved him with all of her heart and soul after all. And even though it hurt so badly now, she still did love him.

She grew angry at herself. Why can't she just forget about him as he had forgot about her? How did it could so easily to forget about her when no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do the same? Maybe he never really loved her as much as she loved him? That must be it. She felt too much and she fell to fast. Maybe, somewhere in the back of her mind,she always knew that it would end like this. That she was always the one to get hurt, it was her curse.

"Fuck it!" She screamed in frustration to the empty Konoha streets and pushed herself to sit on the cold pavement below. Grabbing the stray shoe which lay beside her, she tossed it angrily towards the street. As if the realize the pressure built inside of her. Then reaching down, she furiously untied the shoe that still remained tied to her ankle. And with another throw, tossed the shoe against the tall tree that she sat beside. Falling back to her ass after the shoe had been realized from her death grip. Hating the way that the tree could just reflect the blow and remain unfazed by the whole thing. The tree was strong enough the remain proud and tall, and no matter how hard the shoe was thrown, that bark would never be hurt but it. She was losing her mind, being jealous of a tree. The thought mad her chuckle to herself in a sad laugh.

Why should it matter if she loved, after all? Why is it in human nature to believe that they need to be loved. A shinobi should never show emotions no matter what, and Sakura was sure that she was very capable of taking care of herself. But even if she kept telling herself that rule, her heart did long to be loved and love in return. But it was always her doing to loving. Almost everyone that she ever loved turned out to not share the same feeling. Her father, Sasuke. She just wanted so badly for Kakashi to be the different one, maybe a little too much. And for a while there, she actually believed he was. He always told her that he loved her, as well as showing her. He never asked too much of her, never pressured her into something she didn't want to do. Like their sex life for example. She knew very well that Kakashi wanted to make love to her, but she told him that she wasn't ready, and what was strange was that he listened. He didn't push her. But it was a lie. With a little problem as her father, he gave up on her, forgotten her . All for another. Maybe he just wanted a sexual relationship?

Tears of sadness poured from her soul, from her eyes, and ran down her cheeks as she hid her face deep into her hands at that thought. Huddling into a tight, rather pathetic, ball, he body shock with sobs. She was weak, too emotional she told herself.

"I'm so pathetic."She whispered to herself.

"No you're not." She jumped when the deep voice suddenly interrupted her self loathing. Her teary eyes lifted slowly from her hands as up into the mix matched eyes that looked into hers. She saw Kakashi, he was standing just a small distance away. She could tell that he was troubled, as his eyes were saddened deeply. Sakura immediately looked away, maybe if she didn't see him, he really wasn't there. She wouldn't have to hurt again. But he didn't go away, he just remained silent and still, not moving closer or further towards her. She furiously whipped the wetness from her eyes.

"How did you find me?" She whispered finally, as her hands wrapped around her knees drawing them close to her chest, but remaining on the floor.

"I could always find you." He answered. He was right. He did have a strange talent of always knowing where to find her. A pity that this time she didn't want him to.

"Go away." She whispered, her voice cracking as new fresh tears stung her green eyes. But as Kakashi took as step forward, she shifted away, once again recoiling her legs against her chest. So he didn't move. "Please just leave me alone."

"Sakura, we need to talk-" He was cut off when she chuckled. But it was fake. It held no joy, no happiness. It hurt him.

"I'm surprised that you even remember my name." She retorted, anger rising within her. Kakashi swallowed."Since it's so apparent that you have forgotten me." She whispered, but his time her tone was sad once more.

"What are you talking about?" He whispered." I could never forget you I love you-"

"DON'T LIE!" She cried, causing Kakashi to be a little taken aback."Please don't lie to me." Kakashi looked down at the women who sat cuddled into a ball in front of him. Was she afraid of him? No, she couldn't be. She knew that he wouldn't never hurt her, ever! So why was she shaking?

"Sakura, I would never lie to you. And this whole mess is a big understanding." He tried sooth her even though his voice was slightly shaky as well, tried make her see that he would never hurt her on purpose. He longed to hold her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright so, he took a slow step forward.

"I loved you. So much more then you loved me. I figured it out. Why you could so easily forget about me for another women." Sakura began to cry again. That was is, no more of this foolishness.

"Listen to me." Kakashi pleaded and ran towards her, kneeling down in front of her. Seeing how she instinctively shifted away, but refusing to let her run. "There isn't and will never be any other women but you, you hear me?" Still her eyes were elsewhere so Kakashi moved so that he could position himself to look directly into those sad eyes, her beautiful eyeliner was smudged and mixing with her tears was now running down her cheek. Her soft cheek.

"Please, don't-" Sakura was cut off when his lips suddenly clashed deep against hers, silencing her in the process. She panicked, feeling those emotions returning at the slightly touch of him, let alone a kiss. She squeezed her eyes shut, afraid that she was falling again. No, it could be. He had made his decision for another women, then way was he..?

His lips broke from hers but his warm arms remained around her small body and he pulled her into a tight embrace. Sakura's ear was pressed against his broad chest, and she could once again hear his heart as it fluttered rapidly in his chest. He was scared, but.. why?

"Sakura, I talked with Tsunde today. She says that she'll think of erasing the restraining order." Kakashi whispered as his lips rested comfortable on the top her head. Sakura gasped. What? Was it true, did Tsunde -sensei really say that? That maybe they could..."So please don't give up on me now." Sakura swallowed as her arms instinctively came to wrap around his shoulders just as they use to ever time that he would hug her.

"Kakashi.." She whispered softly into his chest." Oh Kakashi!" She cried and pulled even tighter to his body, needing to feel that sensation of what they shared before all of this."I'll never, could ever, give up on you."

"You silly girl." Kakashi whispered." Whatever gave you the idea that I was capable of forgetting you?" Sakura sniffled her sobs and slowly pulled from his embrace, to look deep into his eyes.

" It's nothing, that blonde girl doesn't matter, does she?" Sakura asked sheepishly. Kakashi ran his hand up her neck until it rested on her nape.

"Of course not. I told you that you're the only one didn't I?" He smiled. Sakura blushed and smiled slightly."Let's go somewhere." He replied.

"Okay,"She wanted to go somewhere, with him.."Where?"

"Doesn't matter,just away from here."Kakashi replied.

"Your apartment?"She suggested. He nodded in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi reached for the doorknob of his single bedroom apartment, and with a small turn the door opened. No lock, no nothing.

"You don't lock you're door?" Sakura asked from where she stood behind him. Father had always taught her to lock the apartment up before leaving, so the thought that he wouldn't was slightly odd to her. Maybe it was worry, that someone, anyone could easily walk in at anytime. Foolish to be worried about such an excellent and very-well known Shinobi as he was, but she couldn't help it.

Kakashi turned back to her when he heard her smile question."Well, I use to..."He began, stopping to think of the answer himself." But I've come to realize that I don't want to keep myself locked inside, nor people outside."He replied. Sakura raised an eyebrow. What an odd response, but then again could she really expect anything different from the certainly most oddest man she knew. Although she was confused at first, she soon figured his response out. Maybe that was his way of telling her that he was tried of always being alone in the world. The he was ready to let people into his life, after having so many people be taken away from him. She felt sad and happy at his answer at the same time.

" I understand."She whispered and gave his hand a comforting squeeze as it intertwined with hers. His mask covered it, but she knew that he was smiling. She liked it when he smiled.

Kakashi lead her inside, and carefully shut the door behind her. Sakura took a look around. She hadn't been to his place in a while, but she felt a sense of comforting in seeing that everything in the small apartment hadn't been changed or altered in anyway. The kitchen, still surprisingly small, but cozy at the same time. Having many empty bowls of ramen and assorted noodle cartons spread out over the white counter. The walls in each of the three rooms the same plan white color that soothed her. There was a living room, that could be seen from the front hall through the banister next to the door that created a small wall. There was a single beige couch stationed in the centre of the small living room, and before it stood a beautiful wooden book shelf that was designed to hold his many volumes of Come come paradise and flirt paradise, or whatever they were called. His bedroom was conveniently well hidden behind the far living room wall.

"I've gotta use the bathroom."Kakashi whispered as to not disturb the comfortable silence that the room held.Sakura snapped her head back to him and nodded.

"Make yourself at home." He whispered into her ear, which sent pleasurable shivers down her spin and made goosebumps appear on her skin.His hand left hers as he walked off down the hall towards the bathroom set across from the bedroom. Yet another convenience.

After he had shut the door partly, Sakura moved from the front door towards the living room. The carpet beneath her bare feet was cool but she enjoyed the feeling. She gently touched his medals of honor set onto his mantel. Not surprised in the least to find a spot of dirt left over on her finger. Kakashi didn't care about medals or prizes. He just liked to serve Konoha, he had pledged his life to this country. As she did. But unlike him she secretly longed to be awarded for honors or receive a metal for contributing to this country. Anything to set her apart from just average ninja's.

She left the mantel and moved down the hall, spotting the picture of team seven hug on the wall in the hallway. Smiling to herself she crept past the bathroom and quietly opened the door to his bedroom. It smelt like him. And just like the other rooms was a plain white, and only held a double bed with a beautifully engraved head board. It look like a scene from some accent Chinese city, and she could tell that it was defiantly hand crafted. No longer able to hold back her curiosity, she moved towards the bed, around to the side so that her fingers could slowly run over the definitions. She wondered who had made it, did Kakashi? She doubted it. Maybe it was a family item, handed down to him. Either way, it was beautiful. Sakura knew that she was indeed sitting on his bed, the same place that he slept every night. Smiling to herself, she bent down to softly smell the pillow. Pines and spices.

Suddenly then sound of music filled the room. She turned in surprise to notice that Kakashi had re-entered the bedroom, and had set a CD into the player. She felt kind of guilty for going into his room without his permission, but as she listened deeper to the beat, she realized that she knew this song. Untitled by D'angelo. Such a soft song that mad her happy listening to it after such a long day of training. She had always loved the melody, is was so beautiful, not rushed but as if each note had a purpose. She loved the words, obviously whoever he was singing to he was in love with and wants to make love to her. Father would never let her listen to such music in his presence, but she always kept the CD close and hidden.

* * *

Girl it's only U,

Have it your way.

And if U want ,U can decide.

* * *

"You like this song,right?" Kakashi asked her but failed to turn around from where he was setting the Cd case back into the correct placement. He really didn't have very much CD to his collection, but she could see he liked completely different music then she did. More of the rock, when she preferred the love songs. She had always been so damn romantic. Sakura nodded as if he was able to see it, but realized he couldn't so replied with a yes as she returned back to her feet and letting her hand drop to her waist."I picked it up today in town, thought I'd give it a try."

* * *

And if you'll have me,

I can provide ,everything that U desire.

* * *

Sakura watched as he finally turned around to face her. His mask was missing, as was his over jacket. But even if this low light she could make out his well defined chest that could be seen due to the thin nature of his white shirt. He looked so damn good that evening, and it had only gotten better without the jacket. She mentally told herself to calm down. Her stomach had butterflies inside.

* * *

Said if U get a feeling

Feeling that I am feeling

* * *

"So do you like it?" She asked quietly over the music. Upon not hearing a response, she meet her gaze with his and was slightly taken aback. His gaze had changed somehow, he was looking at her strangely. Something in his eyes soothed her and made her heart race at the same time. She blushed as he moved closer towards her, each step slow and drawn out more then it had to be. The over welling desire for him to move quicker to get to her sooner was taking her over. She was in desperate need to finally touch him after these long days without him by her side. But the way he moved, just made her made him more. He was teasing her, she realized. But she liked it.

* * *

Won't U come closer 2 me baby,

You've already got me right where U want me baby

I just wanna be your man

* * *

Slowly, she reached her arm out in front of her, letting her small hand fall loose as she shut her eyes. Soon feeling his bold chest come into contact with her skin. He was so warm, and if felt so welcoming .His gentle yet rough hand came up and linked with hers, she let his strong fingers playfully run over each of hers as she willingly played along. Soon, he had grown board of this primal touch and moved in closer to her, directing her hand, still held softly in his, out to the side he welcomed her body into his as she closed to distance to him. Letting her body press comfortably into his, she moved her hand to touch his chest. Gently and also teasingly, running her fingers from his chest up to his open collarbones. She felt his hand come to rest on the small of her back, gently grazing her skin beneath the thin silk fabric of her dress which she still wore.

* * *

How does it feel

How does it feel

* * *

"You're so beautiful tonight."He whispered, letting his hand retreat from her back and reach up to trace the outline of her lips. Sakura felt her heart race quicken once again at his actions, it was if he was barely touching her skin but yet she could still feel his fingertips.

He bent down and placed a chaste kiss to her slightly parted lips. She had never been kissed like that before. It held no rush, no lust. But was innocent desire. Even his tongue, which would have been in her mouth by now, had chosen to be left out of this. But she needed his tongue, she longer for his tongue. So she deepen the kiss by pressing her lips harder into his and with a stubborn movement of some control, her tongue had dove into his mouth when his lips eventually parted to let her in.. He welcomed this action as they played this game as they engaged in a graceful dance. He left his eyes drifted shut completely, enjoying the movement of her tongue with his. She tasted so good.

* * *

Said I wanna know how does it feel

How does it feel

How does it feel

* * *

Slowly, yet forcefully, his hand slipped from the hold it had on hers, to come to rest on the nape of her neck. Slipping beneath what strands of loose hair had fallen from her up tied hairdo. Sakura felt more shivers run down her neck at the sensation of his touch, loving it. Following his actions of more hands on, she reached up to run her fingers in his hair, hearing his low chuckle as a result. She smiled into their kiss.

* * *

I wanna stop

Silly little games U and me play

* * *

But something strange happen next, something she never wanted to ever happen again. Sakura felt his hand leave her skin on the side of her neck and his body slowly withdraw from their closeness, instantly shivering at the coldness she felt without his body against hers. She looked at him in confusion, as he retreated a couple steps back.

"Why did you-"

"You're cold, do you want a blanket?"Kakashi asked.What was he talking about? Why did he stop? She thought that he wanted this, that he wanted her.

"I want you." She chuckle softly and moved closer to him with a small grin on her face. Her hands once again reached out to touch him like they had before, only to have his hands stop hers before she could touch his chest again. She looked up at him with slight hurt in her eyes."What is it?"She whispered.

"Sakura, you know that I want this more then anything in the world... but I'll wait for you... Until you're ready, I'll wait."He whispered. Sakura could feel tears fill her eyes, as she looked into the mix matched eyes above her that filled with such sincerity. He was really willing to wait for her? Even if he wanted this so much he would wait for her. The thought filled her with such happiness. He didn't love her for her body, he really truly... loved her. Exhaling the breathe that he she had been holding in, she slowly she leaned forward, pushing his arms wide so that her body could once again come into the desired contact with his body. Kakashi allowed this, this act of innocence was allowed. He let his body loosen into hers and remained there for a moment.

"Thank you, but..." Sakura took this time to step back from him, letting her arms her side, realizing his in the process. He watched her in mild surprise as she reached behind her and unhooked her hair, letting the pink locks fall over her face and dropping the clip to the floor as her feet."I'm ready now."She whispered. Kakashi felt a lump form in his throat as his eyes widen somewhat.

"Are- are you sure?" He asked. Was this really happening? Was it all just a dream, these where only a few thoughts that scrambled in his mind. But they all immediately disappeared when Sakura unhooked the back of her long gown, and without hesitation, let the thin material fall from her neck and down to her waist. He instantly felt his heart race quicken as he looked Upon her heavenly body. Her breasts were small yes, but they suit her body. Her skin looked so milky soft in the darkened light.

"Beautiful." He whispered. Sakura smiled and let the rest of her dress fall to her feet, letting his eyes roam over her body, studying each part.

* * *

And I am feeling right on

If U feel the same-way baby

* * *

Kakashi grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it above his head revealing his well defined body, he tossed the clothing carelessly to the side.. Then unzipped his pants and slowly let them fall to his feet, along with his underwear.

Sakura's heart beat began to race as well as she studied his body. Blushing in slight embarrassment, as her eyes roamed his body as well. He was so fit, each muscle so perfect. He wore nothing, and yet in front of her, he looked so comfortable.

"Beautiful." She smiled. Kakashi moved over to her wrapping his arms around her body and with little effort, lifted her small body in his arms. She let her head fall onto his shoulder, as he set her gently on the bed. Pulling the thin bed sheet up from underneath her she watched as Kakashi climbed into the bed beside her. She reached out and ran her hands through his hair.

"Kakashi, please make me be the only one to touch you like this."She whispered.

"I promise."He replied and shifted as close to her as possible, slipping himself overtop of her small body. Bending down so that his lips could kiss the side of her neck. She tilted her head to allow his actions to continue, wrapping her arms gently around his back, drawing him closer to her. Her legs were smooth as they grazed his in a small dance of limbs. Feeling how his chest pressed against hers, until she rolled him over placing herself on top on him. Her eyes caught his as she captured him in a passionate kiss,

* * *

Let me know right away

I'd love to make you wet

In between your thighs cause

I love when it comes inside U

* * *

"Marry me." He mumbled in their kiss.

"What?" She pulled back.His hand cupped her face.

"Marry me."He whispered.Sakura's eyes teared up as she leapt into his arms.

"Yes, I will."She cried.

----------------------------------------

Oh getting kind of hot in thurr huh? Please review!

Thanx to D'angelo for making smooth love songs but big thanx to Zezura my awesome Beta Reader!


	9. Chapter 9

Her green eyes parted slightly in a sleep state when her body had began to wake up before her mind. She didn't feel the sunlight against her skin or see the light in the air as was the case any other morning, but she welcomed the darkness right now. If it was dark then she didn't have to wake up. She could just go back to sleep. As her mind began to become aware she could feel each of her arms wrapped lightly in sleep, but protectivly over a warm body. The shoulders were very broad and strong. She could feel her cheek pressed up against a warm chest and if she listened she could hear the slow rythum of the heart beating within. The sound made her at peace. She could feel the warm body pressed tighty against hers and she could tell how much longer those legs were in comparensen to hers as they tangled with hers, yet she felt comfortable. She wasn't afraid that she had woken up like this. Pressed into another, like she was. Because she knew that it was him. He was the one that was with her right now. And she felt peacful, comfortable. Free.

Smiling slightly to herself she carefully pushed herself away a bit so that she could look up into the features before her. Seeing the beautful, hansom face that rested in the pillow next to hers she sighed quietly. His eyes closed in sleep, and his messy silver hair falling carelessly over his left eye from when he had fallen asleep. The scar over his eyelid stood bold and out of place on such silky skin, but then again it belonged because she couldn't imagine his face without it. He had always told her that each scar gave him character. Though he did have quite a few scars all over his body, none were as worse as the one given to him when he was gifted with the Sharigen. But she didn't like him hurting, even though she knew that a shinobi such as himself would end up getting hurt some time or another.

She bathed in his scent of pines and spinces, knowing that she too smelt like that mixture of scent she loved so much and welcomed it whole heartedly. The white sheets that rested overtop of them and covered both their bodies rustled a little bit when her arm that rested around his shoulder shifted so that her hand could rest on his cheek softly. He didn't move, his one free arm still rested innocently on her waist but his head slide partly down the pillow , thankfully, he didn't appear to have been woken. Sakura's finger tip traced the outline of his no longer hidden lips, focusing on each single selection, studying each design on his features before moving to another.

"Mmm, that tickles." Sakura's finger tips withdrew at the sound of his deep voice and if echoed through the once completely silent room, startled slightly with his sudden awakening. But strong fingers immediatly wrapped around hers, stopping her movements. Sakura watched as his eyes parted slowly as his eyes lifted, directing his gaze into hers. She melted in his mixmatched eyes that looked upon her with such softness, there was no saddness as she had seen when she first met him. All that remained was happiness. That pericing red eye still chilled her to an extent, but she was thankful to it. That single eye has saved his life more times than she would care to know. "No," He whispered, and pushed her fingertips back into his lips."Don't stop... It feels nice." He whispered, and shut his eyes once more, melting comfortaby into her touch. She couldn't help but smile when a slight smile graced his features.

"How does this feel?" She whispered and shifted closer into his body, she loved how his body didn't shift away or try to move from her closeness. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, which was currently touching her hand. He groan deeply in his throat as moved his hand into the nape of her neck to deepen the sensation.

"Great."He mummbled into her lips, Sakura smiled agasint his before pulling back to focus her gaze to his eyes as they had already focused on her. She couldn't help thinking how lucky she was and how exactly her life got so instancly perfect just by looking in his eyes.

"Kakashi, why me?" Sakura found herself whispering. Kakashi blinked silently, trying to decode exactly what she had meant by that question but in the end he gave up.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Sakura shut her eyes and snuggled deep into his chest underneath his chin. His arms welcomed her and wrapped softly around her small body. He didn't ask her to explain and he didn't rush her into speaking, instead he just remained quiet awaiting for her to chose to talk.

"There are so many women in this world. I'm not as pretty as those girls in magazines or in your books. My body isn't as perfect and flawless as many girls, I'm definatly not the smartest. And I'm weak. So why... did you chose me?" Sakura whispered softly, almost timidly.Even in the most untimide position she was in, she spoke as if she was. Kakashi's arms tighten around her body.

"Sakura, there are so many mistakes in that speech I don't even know where to begin."He replied. Sakura's eyes parted slightly, focusing on the chest that she currently lay upon."First of all, you are absolutly perfect in my eyes. Your body... your body in beautiful. But even if it wasn't, that doesn't matter to me. You're smarter then you think, and you are the strongest women I know. "

"No I'm not, you're just saying that to quiet me." Sakura whispered, the hand that rested on his chest tightened into a small fist

"I never what you to stop talking to me. I love your voice."He kissed the top of her pink tangled hair, as she smiled. "Besides that, I would have thought after last night that you would have seen that."He whispered. "Oh, I almost forgot."Kakashi pulled away from her and rolled off the bed. Sakura blinked and propped her head up by her elbow to watch his movements. He was bent over, with his back to her as he ramaged through the dresser drawer next to the bed.

"What are you looking for? Come back to bed." Sakura ordered playfully.

"Patience." He chuckled."We can't very well get married without a ring can we?"He finally grabbed what he was looking for and twisted around so that he knelt down beside the bed. Sakura's eyes widened as she pushed herself up in the bed, keeping the white sheets protectivly around her breasts. She saw a little black box in Kakashi's hands and her heart began to beat rapidly.

"Kakashi.."

"Sorry I didn't give it to you last night, but, well-"

"It's okay." Sakura whispered, with a smile.

"I thought I could do this the proper way."Kakashi reached out and took her slender hand in his. "Sakura Haruno.."He began but she was already in tears.".. will you make me the happiest man in this world and become my wife?" He asked. She nodded frantically.

"Yes I will." She cried and he slipped the dimand ring around her finger. She began to laugh as Kakashi crawled across the bed to prop himself above her, to bend down a place a passionate kiss into her lips."And I'll cook for you and do your laundry and clean the house."She smiled, after Kakashi had pulled back.

"You, cooking?"He raised his eyebrows with a smile.

"Yes me cooking!" She playfully slapped his bare chest, only to get a chuckle from him."I'm not that bad... okay maybe I am, but I'll learn!"

"And what about my laundry? You don't mind washing my underwear?" He teased.

"Don't get ahead of yourself here."She replied.

"Yea that's what I thought, honey."He chuckled.

"Kakashi, I don't mind you calling me Honey or even sweetheart but you better think twice before calling me your old lady!" She order."Ecspecially not infront of Genma, that man will never let me live it down." She sighed.

"Yes, dear." He sighed.This fiance thing will definatly take some getting used to, escecially the whole kicknames ordeal, he desised. But the thought didn't scare him, he wouldn't change this new life for the world."So, I've been meaning to ask you.."Kakashi whispered, running a hand through her hair, pulling the stray hairs that fell over her face back.

"What were you meaning to ask me, Mr.Hatake?" She asked.

"Well, Mrs.-soon be be-Hatake," She giggled at the name happily. "I was a wondering what it feels like to no longer be a virgin?" He asked innocently, but Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"Kakashi!" She cried.

"What?"

"That's-"She was interuppted by the sudden ringing of the front door.Kakashi's head lifted from hers to glance over his shoulder, and Sakura did the same, looking past him to the back wall as if she could see right through it to see who it was. Her heart sank into her chest, as she quickly reached up place a hand Kakashi's chest above her."Kakashi, nobody knows I 'm here!" She whispered urgently. His gaze turned back down to her and immediatly saw the fear in her eyes. He gave her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, it's probably just Genma or Naruto." He replied, he gave her a quick peck on the lips before he rolled off of her and stood up. Sakura, who was still quite afraid that her father had reported her absence last night, brang the sheets up to her chin, knowing that she didn't have any clothes besides that dress she wore to Tsunde's birthday yesterday. She was completly silent as she watched Kakashi open his dresser and pull out a pair of grey boxers. He slipped them on, but chose that would be enough clothing, as he walked out of the bedroom half dressed.

Glancing out of the eye hole, he regratably saw an anbu member. He mentally sighed with a small curse and pulled back from the door slightly. An anbu member showing up at this time in the morning could only mean one of two things. One, he was to be informed of a mission that required his anbu experience, or two, that Tsunde knew that he was currently sharing a bed with a coucil members daughter. He was drifting to the second one.

Hanging his head with a sigh, he grabbed the handle and opened the frontdoor to come face to face with a rather small anbu member who barely came up to his chin. Kakashi put on his best act, his eyes drupped down in a sleepy expression as his incredably terrible posture came out full force.

"Yo, can I help you?"He mummbled.

"Tsunde demands your presences."He replied.

"This early?" The male before his didn't reply to that, just as he thought. Anbu were trained to deliever messages from the Hokage and the select missions that reqired their top level skill. They weren't required to own personallities."Fine, I'll be right there." He replied.

"Hokage demands that you come immediatly."He replied.Kakashi frowned, it sounds like Tsunde-sama might be alittle pissed off at him for some reason.

"Okay, I'll just go like this."Kakashi shrugged, allowing the anbu to look him over. Wearing only a pair of knee high boxers.

"Fine, get dressed. Five minutes."Anbu turned his back on the silver hair jounin and walked down the steps to rest his back against the railing leading up to Kakashi's apartment door.Kakashi nodded and shut the door.

Sakura heard the door close after desperatly trying to understand the murmors of the two people at the front door but failing. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she dreaded that the visitor had given bad news. That's it, it had to be. Her father had been angry due to the fact that she didn't go home last night, and he had pressured Tsunde into taking action. She knew it, father would never allow her to be happy. Last night was too good to be true.

Upon Kakashi walking into the room through the far door, Sakura sprung over to the corner of the bed.

"Who was it?" She whispered. Kakashi walked over to the closet and pulled out his jounin uniform. She watched his dress, each second passing her heart hurt more."Kakashi-"

"It's Anbu, Tsunde requests to see me a.s.a.p."He answered as he slipped the headband over his eye. Sakura hung her head as she fell back to the bed in a sitting position.

"I knew it."She whispered."Father knows that I'm here, he's going to take me away. He would let me see you again."She sobbed."I hate him so much."She gripped the sheets that feel from her body in a tight fist. Kakashi glanced over at her.

"Hey,"he whispered and walked over to her. And when she failed to look up at him, he lifted her chin to focus her eye on his."Don't worry, I'll handle this, okay?" Sakura nodded slowly."Just stay here untill I return."He replied as gently kissed her forhead before leaving.

* * *

Kakashi's gaze shifted to the floor, as his nerves began to create the most annoying felling in his stomache. Almost as if a hundred butterflies were somehow fluttering around inside of him. He knew that the whole reason he was currently standing before the large doors leaning to into Tsunde office, was that Sakura's father had indeed suspected something was going on after she didn't return home last night. And as a member of the council his power matched that of even the Hokage herself at times. Kakashi already knew what to expect because Tokiya's grip over his daughter was almost scary. Kakashi had always knew that Sakura desired to gain her fathers approval and love, but it didn't matter how hard she trained to the point of collapseing, or how much honours she got from others around the town. He would never give her what she was longing for. But Kakashi could understand why she refused to give up. 

"Kakashi, come in."His head lifted at the reply from behind the doors. He inhaled a mental breathe and reached for the doorknob. Pushing it open, the warm light immediatly hit his chest from the far window. He spotted Tsunde sitting in the large chair behind the desk, her feet resting comfortably on the top of the desk surface. She never took her eyes from his, which would have made him slightly uncomfortable if he hadn't long since become quite used to it. Her eyes looked sturn on the outter shell, but he could see the compassion covered behind her strong imatating appearence.

"Please shut the door." She replied, he did as she ordered, afterwards choosing to remain by the exit where he stood."Come forward, Luteniate."He was slightly confused as to why she had choosen to refer to him by that rank which his teammates would call him duringa mission. Hardly the rank name was of no concern of the Hokage? but when he caught movement in the corner of his eye, his question was answered. He sighed heavily as his hands once more dug deeply into the pockets of his uniforn pants.

"I should have known." He whispered."Good morning Mr.Haruno."

"You scumbag, worthless piece of shit-"Before the old mans fist could make contact with it's target,which at that moment was Kakashi, the silver haired man disappeared. Then reappeared infront of Tsundes desk with an effortless action.

"Tokiya that's enough!" Tsunde ordered, watching as the wrickled hand dropped to the waist of the man who had missed.Turning back to the silver haired man before her she slouched deep into her chair."Kakashi, what were you thinking?"She sighed.

"I'm not sure what you mean."Kakashi replied, after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"You know damn well asshole! Sakura didn't come home last night, that means that she was with you!" Tokiya shouted, and turned to glare deep into the back of Kakashi's uniform. Kakashi could immediatly feel the mans brown eyes burning holes into his back with a totally unrequired amount of hatrid. For someone who treats his own daughter like a slave, he is sure overprotective of where she is and who she's with, Kakashi thought.

"Let me handle this Tokiya or you'll be escorded out of this office."Tsunde's gaze shifted towards the old man who stood quite a ways behind Kakashi, her eyes challenging him to keep his comments to himself.He did, with reluctants."Good,now let's get back to the matter at hand."Tsunde's hand ran through her bangs."Kakashi..."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."He replied.

"I know as a fact that Sakura is in your keeping, as soon as i found out about her early absences from the party last night, I was convinced that she had left with you. Now you know that all I want is my pupil to be happy, and that the obvious age difference between you does no longer concern me.."

"Yes I do, Tsunde-sama."Kakashi nodded, inturppeting Tokiya from freaking out in surprise of Tsunde's change of heart.

"And, I also know that you desire to make her happy.."Tokiya snorted with disgust, causing her gaze to once more leave Kakashi.

"Happiness has nothing to do with it! He wants to have his way with her and then dump her off back home when he's done! I will not stand for it! She is only 19, she is a child!" He cried.Kakashi sighed heavily.

"Why can't you see? Is it that you're blind or is it that you have the desire to be?"He finally turned to face the old man, silently glaring at the old man from the corner of his balck orb. Tokiya's face went red in anger.

"Don't analyse me, you shit!"He hissed, briskly walking forward untill he now stood before the tall man. Kakashi didn't budge from where he stood, instead choosing to stare down at the short old man that had challenged him.

"She is not a child anymore Tokiya! She's a grown women, a Jounin! She can make her own desisions-"

"Clearly she cannot if she has desised that you are the one."Tokiya whispered."She's weak, she has let her pathetic heart cloud her judgement."

"I love her heart, it is refreshing to see that the next generation of shinobi are not as heartless as pervious ones."Kakashi retorted, the white teeth became visable when Tokiya practially snarled up at the tall man before him.

"Kakashi," Tsunde spoke up. Kakashi shut his eyes as he casually turned his back on Tokiya."I want her to be happy, but-"

"We're getting married."He spoke up.Tsunde's and Tokiya's gaze turned sharpy at the silver haired jounin.

"What?"Both asked in surprise.

"I've asked her to marry me. She accepted."He replied, with a smile hidden behind his mask.Tsunde shruggled with all her might not to smile as well, knowing that it wouldn't be such a great idea right now. But that didn't stop her heart from filling with silent joy at the great news. Instead she gathered her nerves to confront Tokiya with the truth. That her age allows her to no longer be under his watch, even if she didn't support this relationship there was nothing she could do to stop her.

"Tokiya, she's 19. Which means that she is an adult. I am unable to forcefully remove her from Kakashi's home because it's private propert, as well as she has now at the age which your guardship has no more control over her decisions."

"What are you saying!" Tokiya shouted.

"Sakura does not want to return with you, so she has legal right to deside not to. I'm sorry but you must learn to let her go.This meeting is over."

* * *

Sakura's hand came up from where is once hung at her side to rest over the hand support of the grey couch that was stationed centre of the living room/dining room. The material was slightly rough on her soft hand but if was warm as well. The piece of furniture was definatly worn down, and she knew that Kakashi has had if for a long time. He wasn't the type to shop, but she knew that there must be some stories behind this couch. Kakashi was like that. The apartment didn't have many things but what he did have held memories in the them. 

The hard wood floors were cold against her bare feet and once and a while a sliver would make it's appearence in her foot when she walked down the hallway. But it was smooth most of the time. Her house had hardwood flooring as well, but Father liked to keep it as clean as posssible so if was missing all of the broken parts that Kakashi's had.

Father. She was beginning to like the fact that he hadn't entered her mind for a while. Ever since she had gotten out of the shower and had began her exploration of the relativly small home of her finace. Even though she had been there a few times before, she thought that she'd occupy her time by seeing if anything had changed. Nothing had. She took comfort in knowing that this safe house had remained as she was familour to. It was true that she felt strangly very safe within these walls, even though she knew that Kakashi didn't lock to door. She wanted to feel this way forever. Safe. Like nothing could ever hurt her again, no one could make her feel useless or unworthy.

She found herself walking around to the from of the couch and sitting down in the comfortable couions. Bringing her knees up to her chest she began to think. But all she could think about was her own weakness. She was weak in that she had repeatedly allowed fathers actions hurt her without even so much as an objection. Why did she love him so much when if was apparent that he held no such feelings for her? She only wanted him to love her, to accept her. She wanted to make him happy. So that his heart would no longer be cold, that he come welcome light into those dark places. She felt like pleading with him, telling him that"I can be so much better. I will be a better daugther. I will make you happy and then you'll love me!"... But somehow, she felt that he wouldn't listen to her words. No. He wanted her to show him. Sakura knew that she could do it. Become a proud ninja, a strong women who was deserving of his pride. She just had to work harder.

"But how much harder must I work?"She whispered to herself. How much further could she evolove from a Jounin? Where could she go when that is the highest level besides Hokage? Did he want her to become Hokage?

But Kakashi's meeting with Tsunde worries her. Father would do anything to keep her seperated from him. But she didn't want to be without him. Kakashi was everything to her, he can't make her give up the one thing that truly makes her happy. But what if Tsunde changes her mind and re-enforces the restraining order? What will she do then?

"Kakashi, please.."She whispered.

Sakura's thoughts came to an instant halt when she sensed a presence nearing the front door which stood in front of her only a short distant away. Reacting on instinct, her hand swiftly dug into the couch knowing that a hidden kunai would be conveniently placed in case of emergencies. Her hand indeed grabbed the weapon that she had no doubt Kakashi would hide there. She pulled it out of it's cover but kept it at her side, hiding it from view.

Shifting her gaze to the wooden door she stared intently at it, waiting for whoever it was to decide to open it or not. She couldn't help thinking that it was her father. Maybe he had come for her? Or was it just one of Kakashi's friends? Genma or even Gai. Or maybe it was just Kakashi himself, coming home after the meeting with Tsunde-sama? Either way, she could feel her heart beat rapidly within her chest.

Sakura's senses became completely alert when she heard the hand twist the door knob and calmly push it open to enter. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

Kakashi's gaze casual turned over to where the sound had come from. Seeing what had made the noise, made him smile slightly underneath the black mask around him lower face. There he saw Sakura, beautifully dressed in one of his black t-shirts which hung over her small body as if she was drowning in the material. Her bare silky legs were pulled up to her chest as the shirt failed to cover her legs. Her hair was tied back with a white bandage strip which she could have easily found anywhere in the apartment. Then he noticed the kunai she held loosely in her right hand.

His visible eye curved up in a smile as he held up the bottle of wine and grocery bag he had been carrying. "Sorry, I'm later then I thought I would be, but I thought that we could have a nice diner tonight." Sakura blinked. "I know that you love spaghetti so I bought noodles an meatballs from the shop across town."

Sakura watched silently as Kakashi made his way over to the small kitchen, and with the absence of any such wall to separate the living/diner from the kitchen, she come watch his actions clearly. He set the bag and the wine down on the counter, before reaching deep into the bag and beginning to extract the items. Reaching beside his he quickly flicked on the light which lit up the once dark room where she had been sitting in.

"I have to worn you, I'm not the best cook around but I think I can handle Spaghetti and meatballs." He joked. Sakura remained quiet as she carefully set the kunai back into the couch where she had found it. She was waiting. Waiting for him to tell her what had happened with Tsunde. But she got impatient with the wait.

"What happened?" She whispered, her hands running up and down her legs in a nervous action. She heard Kakashi's rummaging come to a stop.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." He rubbed the back of his head apologetically." Tsunde declared that you are free to make your own choices. So that means your stuck with me." He gave a small laugh.

Sakura's head shot up and turned bright red with anger." Kakashi!" She screamed as a vain popped to her forehead. Reaching into the couch again she grabbed the kunai." Don't you think that's important information!" She cried and threw the weapon at Kakashi's head. The jounin immediately ducked as the extremely sharp kunai plunged deep into the cupboard where his head was before. Kakashi glanced up from his spot crutching on the floor to see the deadly aim of the weapon. He sweat dropped.

"Ah, sorry?" He squeaked. Sakura face immediately changed from that of the devil to a smile bright enough to light up hell. She laughed in a fit of joy as she leapt from the couch where she sat, jumping over the headboard she ran towards the silver haired. Before he had the chance to get up, she had leapt into his arms with excitement, knocking both parties over in the process. Gasping in slight surprise Kakashi landed hard on his back on the cold hardwood floor, with Sakura straddling his chest. He felt her arms around his neck, pushing his face deep in between her breast. His face instantly turned beat red with a heavy blush before wrapping his own around her back and one hand running up into her pink locks, that fell over his head.

"Tsunde-sama." He heard her whisper almost to herself but loud enough for him to hear.

"Your father was there." He replied, feeling how much her body tensed up almost instantly at the mention of her father. Sakura pulled back slightly, giving Kakashi some well needed air.

"He was?" She whispered, he face filled with worry, Kakashi wondered if she even knew that her face held the expression. Kakashi's hand fell from her hand to carefully brush the stray hair that fell over her eye.

"Yeah. He gave quite an argument .But Tsunde told me that she wants you to be happy. Also that nineteen is an adult and you can make your own decisions." Sakura smiled sweetly, closing her eyes for a second.

"I love her so much." Sakura's hand came to rest upon Kakashi's strong hand that cam to rest on her cheek affectionately.

"I know you do." He whispered.

"But I love you more, so don't get jealous." She giggled.

"Yes, dear." His eye curved up in a smile. Sakura bent down and placed a gently kiss on his lips over the mask that covered them.

"Now get started on that diner, I'm starving!" She replied, pushing herself off his chest and standing up to toward over him.

"Nice view." He smirked. Sakura blinked slightly confused, before glancing down to see that she only wore a simple t-shirt that only fell just below her…upper thighs. No underwear or anything. She blushed, and pulled the material down further.

"You perv!" She cried.

"Oh come on, you know I love you in my shirts." He replied seductively, stretching his foot up to play with the hem of his shirt which was draped over her body. She playfully swatted his foot away with an uncontrollable smile.

"Behave yourself mister!" She laughed. "This is going to be a nice evening, but we'll see about later." She turned away from him and continued his action of removing the items.

Kakashi sighed.

"Yes, dear."

* * *

Sakura checked herself out once more in the mirror, just to make sure that everything was in place, and that she was looking the best she could without any real nice clothing. Kakashi did have a nice black sweeter/t-shirt with a built in white tie, so she decided to wear that. Besides it looked sort of punk-ish, and she liked it a lot. She wondered why Kakashi never wore it, she pictured him in it and the image made her practically drool. 

Following up the shirt she wore a pair of normal pair of jounin uniform pants borrowed from the many pairs hung in Kakashi's bedroom closet. Her short hair was still tied back in an extremely messy ponytail with a bandage Kakashi's always used with on his shins and ankles. Whenever she couldn't find a hair tie for training she would always just borrow a strip of bandage from Lee, so she was quite used to it.

Satisfied with her appearance, she smiled and walked out of the small bathroom, shutting off the light switch as she went.

Instantly the beautiful smell of the spaghetti sauce filled her nose and made her stomach rumble. Reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch and it wasn't that big anyway. A small salad that Ino had bought her when they were shopping for dresses, due to the fact that Ino herself was currently on a diet. Guess her friend thought Sakura was on one as well.

Making her way down the hallway, the delicious smell grew stronger, as if she could literally taste the food in her mouth already. Turning into the open space of the dining room/living room/kitchen combination from the short hallway, she noticed that the lights had turned off when she had left to get ready. And now the room was coded into a mysterious darkness, but not too dark as she could still see the outlines of the furniture because of the street lights that shone into the room through the windows. Glancing to her right she saw three bright candles lit and set decoratively on the surface of a small table to the right. A smile played on her lips when she saw two chairs, facing each other, and each set with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs and an empty glass.

"Kakashi…. I'm speechless." She whispered. Shivering with slight excitement as two strong yet gently hands touched her bare arms, and began a soothing rubbing of her skin.

"Let's sit then." She felt his warm breath graze across the back of her neck when he spoke. She merely nodded, and he directed her willingly to the table. Pulling out her chair for her, she thanked him as he pushed her light body to the table, before taking his own seat across from her. She noticed that the mask was missing, but the headband remained to cover the Sharigen. He wore a nice grey short sleeved dress shirt that did wonders for his well toned body.

Sakura gazed down at the food in front of her.

"Can't cook, my ass." She mumbled, but Kakashi heard as he gave a smile.

"Wine?" He asked holding up the bottle. She nodded with a smile, and he reached for her glass. Pouring the liquid until her glass was full, he then turned to his own. Sakura lifted the glass to her lips to smell the wine, it smelt good.

"A toast." He declared, rising his glass up.

"To my soon to be husband, the best cook in all of Konoha." Sakura suggested, Kakashi shock his head.

"To us." He corrected.

"Deal." Sakura raised her glass and gently clinked with his, the wine into slightly swirling around at the motion. Each took a sip of their drink, letting the flavor fill their mouths before swallowing. "That's really good. I didn't think you even liked wine." Sakura smiled, setting the glasses back onto the table.

"I don't usually, but this is quite tasty." His eye curved up into a smile as he copied her motion and set his glass down as well.

"Where did you get it?" Sakura inquired.

"Um, let me think." Kakashi mentally retraced his steps of the day. "I think it was this little place on the south side of the Konoha, what was the name…."

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you actually went out and bought wine." Sakura giggled. "If Genma or Gai finds out.."

"Well they aren't because this will be our little secret, right?" Sakura giggled with a smile.

"Okay, I promise." Kakashi grinned at the beautiful women across from him. Even in the dim light he could truly see the beauty that came from her.

"Let's eat before it gets cold, Okay?"

"Okay. Mmmm this looks great." She picked up the fork beside the plate and stuck it into the noodles, twirling it, she lifted a fork full and placed it into her mouth. 'Oh, wow.' She thought, 'This tastes so good.' Sakura smiled.

"So, when are we going to start thinking about the wedding?" Kakashi inquired after he had swallowed his forkful. Sakura's eyes opened to glance at his questionably. She swallowed the mouthful.

"What do you mean? Don't you think it's a little early to start planning?" Sakura replied.

"Well, I think it would be nice to marry as soon as possible. Maybe have a summer wedding before fall comes. But if you wish to have it some other season.."

"No it's noting like that, I'm happy with a summer wedding, but we've only just become engaged. Don't you think we're rushing things a little?"

"I love you, Sakura. And I want to be married to you as soon as possible." Kakashi replied.

"I love you too, and I want to be your wife more then anything. So maybe we should set a date?" Sakura smiled.

"Okay, hows the 18th of September sound to you?"

"The 18th, is there anything special about that day?"

"Well I figure, jounin exams will be done, as will chuunin training. So that opens up a lot of our friends schedules." Kakashi had defiantly given this some thought. How sweet.

"Brilliant, then it's settled." She smiled, and began to eat some more.

* * *

Sakura cuddled deep into Kakashi's chest, allowing his arms to encircle her body. She listened to his soft breathing, but heard nothing else. THey both stayed in a comfortable silence as they sat on the couch over looking the window to the empty streets outside. 

"So, Kakashi i was thinking."She shifted so her head lifted from his chest to gaze up into his eyes. His gaze shifted down to her when she spoke.

"Hmm?"He replied.Sakura's finger lifted from his chest to gently trace his lips in a seductive matter. He smirked in reponse.

"Maybe, perhaps we could... make last night a regular thing."She blinked sexily up at the man whose eyebrows had raise considerably. His mouth parted slightly in awe. Sakura shifted again to lean her lips close to his ears."I think I'm addicted."She whispered. Kakashi swollowed the lump in his throat.

"You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that " Sakura giggled.

"Oh, I think I do."

* * *

HOLY SHIT THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! .Anyway, I hope it's worth all the time spent on it. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days went by in what seemed like a blink of Sakura' green eye. And before she knew it, three days had passed her by like a mere hour. Life was so happy with Kakashi. Living with him as if they had already wed, acting as if they were already husband and wife even if it had only been a short while ago which he had proposed. But it wasn't like she had been acting like it. In her eyes she felt that this was what married life would truly be like. She would wake up in his arms that had wrapped around her body sometime in the night as if it was a natural motion. Hearing his heart beat had been a regular thing to wake up to as she laid her tired head over his chest below his chin that comfortably rested on top of her head. The way he touch her, she had grown quite familiar with. As she had come to be well known to each scar on his body, and each feature of his hansom face.

Kakashi had even woken up earlier the morning before to cook her scrambled eggs and bacon. She had woken up to breakfast in bed in quite a startle.

"Morning."He had whispered. She felt her heart swell with such admiration. Never before had she been woken to breakfast in bed, and the concept was quite alien to a girl who would always be the one to make the breakfast for her father. But she was never to bring it to his room. He had forbided entrance to his room, she remembered that.

FLASHBACK

A much younger Sakura stood before the small stove of the apartment which she now shared only with her father. Since her mother had passed away in a mission the year before, she had been left in the care of her father. Even though she was deep saddened from the lost of her mother and best friend, she took some happiness known that she still had her father. But even if he was in the same apartment, she had failed to see much of him in over a year. Father had chosen to seclude himself in his bedroom for most of the time. She found it strange that he didn't even cry at mothers memorial service. Sakura did. A lot. And when she tried to take comfort in her father, he had pushed her away. Father had never been really affectionate towards his only daughter, but she would receive a gently hand on her shoulder once in awhile or a small smile from his lips. But ever since that day, she felt like he never really knew she was there. His eyes were always so cold and unfocused, so that even if he was addressing her, it was like he was looking right past her.

He short pink hair was tied up in pig tails on top of her head, and she wore a white t-shirt with the Konoha design on the breast with grey Capri's. The beautiful song bird that perched on the windowsill seemed to be singing her a song of his making, so it made her happy. She softly hummed along with the melody, a smile on her face.

"Almost finished father!" She cried out, before shutting off the heat of the stove and pouring the sunnyside up eggs onto a plate she had set beside the stove on the counter. She knew that father liked sunny side up eggs because mother would always make them for him and he would always smile. He didn't smile anymore. Even at ten she knew that his spirit had broken after mother died. She wondered if he'd ever be the same.

She turned out of the kitchen down the hall to where her fathers door was shut.

"Father i made you breakfast!" She smiled,no answer."It's sunnyside up eggs like you like, come on an eat them before they get cold."She replied through the door. Still no answer. Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion. Maybe, he's still asleep? She decide to set the plate of food beside his bed for when he woke up.

She shifted the plate to one hand so that her other could quietly twist the knob as not to wake him. Gently pushing the door open, she found the room dark. Looking at the window she saw that big heavy curtains had been draped over them to prevent any sort of sunlight from entering.

"Father?" She whispered, so softly that she barely heard the call herself. Not surprised to hear no answer. She did however see the intense mess the room had become to fall under. She hadn't been inside this room since the memorial, and it looked as if father had failed to clean at all. This room brang back so many memories, she decide to set the plate and leave as soon as possible.

Her shaky foot raised to take a step...

"What are you doing here?"She snapped her gaze to beside her when the voice broke the eerie quietness that had once filled the room.. Gasping in surprise when she saw her father standing beside her, his body covered in darkness of the shadows. But even still, she managed to make out the regular kimono he wore always. Even when he was grieving, he was traditional. Mother hadn't been, she only wore a Kimono when out in public or when guest came over. Any other time she wore just normal shinobi clothing.

Swallowing she replied,"Morning father, I brang you some breakfast." She tried to be as cheerfully as she could, but the fact that his face was covered in a shadow frightened her somewhat.

"You shouldn't in here." His voice was dark, it sent chills down her spine. Why was he acting like this? It was scaring her.

"I just brang you-"She held out her plate of offering with a smile.

"GET OUT!" She gasped as his hand smacked the pate out of her hand and into her chest, covering her white t-shirt in yellow stains. She felt his strong hand push her weak body back, and she was roughly thrusted into the wall outside of the room. Seeing the room slam shut with a loud bang, that shook the house.

Her heart took awhile to being to beat again, her eyes wide in confusion and fear. She faintly heard the plate drop from her shirt and shatter as if hit the floor.

END FLASHBACK

"Kakashi, come eat! It's getting cold!" She ordered. She flipped the perfectly golden brown pancakes onto two separate plates and set them each of the small kitchen table.

"Hai, hai."Kakashi replied, making his way down the hall, Sakura couldn't hear his bare feet walking out the floor, but sensed his arrival. Looking up she saw his enter the kitchen/dining room/ living room, a towel draped over his damp silver hair as he rubbed circles in a attempt to fully dry the wet hair that currently was flat against his face. He was also shirtless, and wearing only a pair of grey boxers to cover his naked body. He had just gotten out of the shower a moment ago.

"Would you like some orange Juice or water?" Sakura asked, whipping her hands on her nice kiss the cook apron, even her hands hadn't gotten that dirty at all.

"Orange Juice please." He replied lazily, pulling the chair out of the table to take a seat in it. Actually it was more like slumping into the set due to that fact that it was anything but graceful or civilized.Sakura opened the refrigerator and began to rummage in search of the juice.

"It smells nice, but how does it taste?" Kakashi joked, glancing up at her to see her reaction but only saw her ass sticking out from behind the fridge door.

"Just eat it smartass!" She laughed, Kakashi smiled and once again looked back down at the food."That takes a lot of skill to get those pancakes perfect golden brown I hope you know." She shut the door after retrieving the carton. Kakashi chuckled and tossed that damp towel over the couch beside him before picking up his fork. Sticking the utensil into the top pancake , he carefully put it up to his nose to smell it.

Sakura set the glass of of orange juice in front of him.

"Thanks."He replied, taking a further smell and then a small nibble. Sakura felt a vein pop on her forehead.

"Stop acting like it's poison or something, damn it!" She spoke with great restraint and control over her frustration. Kakashi took a large bite and chewed the food.

"Mmmm, It's really good!" He smiled. Sakura smiled and untied her apron from the back and hung it up on the hangers beside the fridge, taking her seat across from him.

"Thanks. But don't you want syrup or something?"Sakura inquired after noticing that he eat the food plain. Kakashi's glanced up from his meal, and calmly shook his head.

"Uh, no I don't like syrup.. too sweet for me."He replied and took another bite. Sakura reached for the syrup bottle in front of her.

"Then why do you have this in your fridge if you don't like it?" She asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"I guess It was there just in case you needed it when you were here." He smiled. Sakura smiled back and poured the thick liquid over her meal."Oh, I have to go for a short over-nighter mission tonight, so I'll be leaving around noon-ish or so. But I'll be back in the morning, so don't get too upset." He spoke up.

"Oh, Okay." In her mind, she really didn't want him to go quite yet. They after all, just got time to truly be with each other after so long of hiding from everyone else. In truth, she wanted to remain this close with him. But she knew the shinobi life as he did. When a mission came up, that would be your top priority. She took a bite of her pancake, to break her thoughts away from where they had strayed."Hey this is pretty good! If I do say so myself!" She smiled, but thankfully kept her mouth shut partly.

* * *

"Oh, one last thing Sakura." Kakashi quickly remembered before he had managed to get all the way down the steps of the front staircase. Turning back to face her where she stood in the doorway of their new home that they shared together.

"Yea, what?"She raised her eyebrows, as she watched him once again walk the steps back up to the top to where she stood. He stopped just a few inches away from her body.

"I think that's it's a wise idea that you remain here while I'm gone." He replied in all seriousness. Sakura frowned slightly.

"Why?" She asked. His hand came to rest on her arm.

"Well, with your father and all, I just don't-"

"Okay, if you think it's best." Sakura replied, reaching up to place a hand over his. He smiled, underneath his mask that is.

"Good girl. Love you."He leaned forward past what little space was between them to start with to place a gentle kiss goodbye on her lips. She savored the lip lock even if it was threw the mask, until the last second when his hand left her skin and he had disappeared. Sakura's eyes opened to tilt her head towards the blue sky.

* * *

Sakura nervously bit her bottom lip as her hands played with the hem of the large black t-shirt that she had borrowed from Kakashi's clothing drawer. She could feel her heart race inside her chest as she looked up at the house before her.

'What am I doing here?' She asked herself. 'Kakashi told me to stay in the apartment while he is away, and being here... at this house, is going totally against his best wishes for me. But I...' She paused. What reason did she have for truly being there? Sure she had no clothes of her own besides that dress, but Kakashi's clothes were fine and would certainly last her until tomorrow when he comes home, but... Maybe.Maybe the real reason why she was standing there, in the pitch black street before the one house where she wished to get away from. Was that she still had unfinished business with this place. With her father. With herself.

During the past couple of days, her fathers image had finally begun to fade from her conscious being. Sure she still had re-acuring dreams about the past, but other then that, Kakashi had taken over as the main thing she thought about. She was thankful to him, for that. The simple act of making her smile when her mind had begun to drift back to a tim have was fake and disgusting. But since she's been living with Kakashi, the smiles just come natural to her. She didn't have to fake or force the smile but she truly felt like doing it. It was a wonderful feeling. That in which she hadn't felt in a long time, besides the brief moments which she spent with her lover in secret.

Before she knew it, her feet had taken her to the front door of the house which she had called home for so very long. All her life in fact. But just being this close made her heart beat more rapid, if possible, to make sweat form on her forehead.

'Stop being so nervous Sakura,'She kept telling herself. 'Fathers always at his council meeting on friday, he won't be home for at least three hours.'And three hours would defiantly give her enough time she needs and get out without him even knowing she was there.

Inhaling a deep breathe she reached for the knob, locked. Pulling out the key from her pocket she unlocked the door and pushed it open to step inside the house. Shutting the door afterwards, she looked around. Everything was different. The apartment wasn't clean as dirty dishes and scrolls lay everywhere around the once very respectable dining room. She also noticed that the red silk curtains that hung from the wall had been ripped down and tossed over the floor. Sakura knew that he had done this when he was angry. And she knew what he was angry at.

Slipping her regular slipper over her bare feet, she moved deeper into the home.

The places that you've come to fear the most,

It's the place that you have come to feat the most

She made her first visit into the living room. Everything looked pretty much normal in there. Kneeling before a small cabinet beside the the far wall, she pulled out a small key that she kept in her pocket as well, and unlocked the top drawer. Inside was empty except for a single golden medal that was attached to a long red ribbon, folded neatly into the centre of the drawer

A thin smile appeared on her lips as her she slowly reached into the darkened area to lift the metal into the palm of her hand, as her other hand picked up the ribbon afterwards. Studying the item that was filled with so many memories, she tilted her head so that the ribbon could slip gracefully around her neck. Sakura then gently tucked the item underneath the t-shirt she wore.

Once again her feet had robotically brang her to the door step of the shut shut that belonged once to her parents but now only served to bring back harsher memories of what her father had become after her mother had passed away. She was nervous again, this time more than she's ever been. The orders of her father to never enter this room still seemed to run over and over in her mind, momentarily halting her movements. The green eyes she called her own narrowed as her hand came up to rest gently on the surface of the closed dorr that served as a gate from what she needed that lay behind it.

FLASHBACK

"Mommy, are you up yet?"

"Of course I am silly, come on in!"

END FLASHBACK

Sakura moved her hand to the knob and without allowing herself to waste time, turned it open.

Like a scared child about to do something that would give her a time out, Sakura opened the door only a crack, enough so that she was able to peek into the room. It was so dark, she couldn't see anything like this.

Moving the door open a little more her slender arm was able to slip threw the part to flick on the light switch on the wall next to her. Light gave her nerves some ease as she could now thoroughly see what the room held. She finally pushed the door fully open but remained in the door way, just so that her eyes could search the room for what she was looking for.

So many memories were in this room, so many great times she shared with her mother while she was living. And even some fun times with her father when mother would make him laugh when he was too serious. Her gaze fell over a far bedside table, maybe that's were she should look?

Slowly making her way into the room where she hadn't been in over eight years, she passed the messes of clothing and broken glass to stand over the table. A picture frame was lead face down on the surface. Sakura reached and picked in up, turning it over she found a picture of her family. Father... mother...herself. Sakura had found it, what she had been looking for. Slipping the photo from the broken glass she slipped it into her underwear beneath her pants.

Suddenly her head shot up in surprise. She felt someone... someone else was in the room. Sakura's eyes widened in fear as she forced herself to slowly turn around to face what was to come. Her heart immediately dropped into her stomach when she saw him.

His face was dark, as if had been that day. And she noticed his fists were clenched tightly at his sides, so much that she saw red blood drip from the wounds on the palms of his hands to the floor below. His shoulders were also shaking slightly as if he was struggling against his anger. Her hand came up to lips as she always did.

"F-father."She whispered, her voice low as if she was once again a child in front of him. He would had so much control over everything she did.

"You bitch."His voice was strained and also he spoke ina whispered. Sakura flinched at the harsh name which she should have grown used to being called, he certainly called her that enough. She wanted to move away, back away from his now piercing gaze, but her feet were frozen.

"I'm sorry, father... I'm sorry for...letting you down, making you ashamed. I know that I have tarnished the Haruno name with my actions but I do not apologize for making them." Sakura tried to remain strong and to make sure that he knew that she wasn't sorry for loving Kakashi or wanting to be with him.

"You dare to disobey me! I'll-" Sakura gasped as he had suddenly appeared in front of her and before she could even think, his hand had cracked over her jaw sending her falling to the floor by the wall. Her hand came up to touch the already swollen spot of her lip, and to gently whip the blood that had dripped from her mouth. She pushed herself up to her knees."I'm embarrassed to call you my daughter."Sakura shut her eyes, his words hurt.

She was now being dragged roughly to her her feet by her collar, his fists choking her with her own shirt. She struggled to gasp in air, as she stared wide eyed into her fathers mad gaze.

"YOU EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF THE VILLAGE, THE HOKAGE AND IN FRONT OF THE COUNCIL!"He screamed in her face so much that her eyes shut partly to keep them from drying out, as he roughly threw her thin body effortlessly to the fall behind him until she slide to a painful stop at the doorway.Sakura tried to once again push herself up to her knees but found it impossible as his foot appeared to her back and crushed her body down to the floor with all his might. She stifled a scream into a grunt of pain as she felt her back crack in several places, her eyes widening in fear.

"Father... that hurts." She struggled to whisper through clenched teeth of effort, her fists tightening over the hardwood floor beneath them.

"Oh, yeah.? That's good to hear!" He hissed and lifted his foot to stomp harder. This time a cry of pain escaped her mouth as she could no longer hold it in, immediatly stifling the cry of weakness into a much quieter whimper. Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes, and she squeezed them closed tightly.

'Why am I so weak?'Thoughts ran through her mind.'If I was really worthy of a jounin level I should have enough strength to stop him. To push his foot away and easily block his attacks, but even though I hurt and my arm feels like it's broken...' The though that father was doing something wrong never entered her mind. All that mattered was that he needed to see that she was strong enough to take anything from him.

Sakura felt his foot leave her back and she was grabbed by her shoulder and yanked to her feet, at which time she struggled against his death grip that pierce her skin, frantically grabbing at his hands that dug into her shoulders to try to pry them off of her. She couldn't take it anymore. The pain hurt more then anything.

"Please let me go." She pleaded, but he just snorted and smacked her face again when he turned her to face him. Sakura's head tossed to the side as blood dripped from her lips, but that seemed like nothing next to the punch in the gut that she received next. Sakura's eyes went blank for a moment, until she was thrown against the far wall in the hallway. Her back hit the hard surface and with a gasp she sat to the floor when her legs gave out from underneath her. Hanging her head, she felt the pounding headache send painful throbbing waves through out her head and into the sockets of her eyes.

Struggling to her feet, she tried to force her legs to allow her to run, even if they only gave her a limped jog, she was grateful to move. The tears she cried stung her eyes, and blurred her vision a little so that the hallway looked like it was under water. The fogginess in her left eye cause by her fathers fist made her vision worse.

"How pathetic... you are a worthless waste of a shinobi! You're weak, and for you disobedience, you must learn to deal with the consequences of your actions!"She couldn't pin point his voice, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was to leave this house. Coming here was stupid of her, she should have just listened to Kakashi. Her head hurt so much.

Suddenly another punch hit the side of her head and she staggered to the left but still managed to remain on her feet. Inhaling deep breathes that stung her broken rib cage but gave her the much needed air to her lungs.

"Stop it please... I.. I'm injured..."She whispered,even thougnshe knew he didn't care. Why would he if he had been the one to inflick them onto her?

"...This is your fault Sakura." His voice was suddenly softer. It scared her more then his angry tone somehow. Slowly turning her head to glance over to where he stood, she felt her body sway slightly on shaky feet and aching limps."Why couldn't have you just listened to me?... If you had, then this could have been avoided. But instead... you have chosen to go against me and continue seeing that bastard! AND NOW I AM TO SUDDENLY ACCEPT THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO MAKE YOUR OWN DECISIONS AND THAT MINE HAVE NO EFFECT!" His voice was screaming once again.

Sakura's head titled down so that her gaze fell onto the floor. She mumbled something only she could hear.

"What did you say!"

"... I said." Sakura's head lifted to glare at her father with a sudden anger that she had never felt towards him before, she felt like she had finally snapped."... That Kakashi is not a bastard. He's the kindest person I know and I love him with all of my heart."She whispered. Her fathers eyes widened in surprise and hatred. His mouth curled into a snarl.

A scream echoed throughout the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay pretty sad chapter but I liked it. Based on Dashboard confessionals- "The places that you fear the most",

Never again- Nickleback the first verse only.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry to say, but this story is nearing the end! I know so sad! But still read and review! Thanx

Why did the world seem so... bland today? It felt like this world was nothing but a sad time between birth and death, to someone who truly felt dead inside already. Sakura felt funny. It felt like happiness and the possibility of joy were so far away that they seemed to disappear completly. But yet she didn't feel, instead she thought. Her body was numb and couldn't feel half as much pain as she wished she could feel. God she wanted so desperately to feel something. Anything, to let her believe that there is more to life then this aching inside and bleeding heart that still managed to pump inside her. But she couldn't.

Numbly, she could hear mummers in the hallway just outside her room. It wasn't as if she was sleeping, but she wasn't awake either. Somehow she had come to be stuck in-between the two. She couldn't make out just what they were saying, but then again she had no desire to. Curiosity was always strong in her, but now it was gone. Along with her happiness and very soul. He had taken it all from her. Yet she still managed to love him, and still found the way to repeat. ' He loves me, I know he does.' Inside her own darkness. Why she didn't know. Even one as broken as she was, could see how much he had done to her. Sakura could see what he had put her through with his own hands. But she still couldn't hate him. She loved him, because she knew no one else would.

How could she let him do these things to her? What was it that kept her from stopping him, which was so powerful? Why did she allow him to freely and repeatedly beat her to the this point, even if she knew she was strong enough to stop him? Wait, was she?

Maybe she really didn't have the strength she thought she did for all these years? He had been right. All along, he was right. She was useless. she only got in everyone's way, while trying to act as if she had the power to contribute on missions. Tsunde was only taking pity on her when she accepted her as her pupil. Taking her in as if she was a bird with no wings. Teaching her how to fly even though she knew that this bird would never get off the ground. It was pity that brang Tsunde to her, not potential.

Why didn't she see this before, if she had maybe she would have spared herself some embarrassment. The whole town probably knows about this by now, and she knew that things would never be the same. She had been exposed, live in front of an audience.

She wished that she wasn't so weak, if she was strong as he wanted her to be. Maybe, things could've been different, maybe he would have hugged her once and a while? Why could've he see that everything she did was to make him proud of her. To make her worthy of a hug or a simple 'I love you', as she apparently wasn't deserving of now.

'Kakashi.' She thought.' Why does everything have to be so difficult? Why does everything I do turn out to be wrong? Why can't things just be as they are without all the masks and deception? Why can't I just love you?'

Kakashi's pace was quick, but failed to have the normal energy that he used to posses. The mission last night was draining, but he had managed to make out alive and still complete the task at hand. What a thing to come home to. An empty apartment with rumors that Sakura had been admitted into the hospital merely three hours before he had returned to Konoha. As soon as he had heard, he ran for the hospital, even if his Chakra was running low, he had managed to get there in relatively good time.

After checking what room she was in, Kakashi had began his brisk walk through the halls towards room 2056, Sakuras room. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. from the energy shortage and from the worry that Sakura might not be ok. Why was she here? She was perfectly fine before he left for his mission yesterday, so what had happened in the time that he was gone?

Tsunde's form appeared after he had rounded the corner. He paused upon seeing just how many people were waiting just outside the room 2056. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinita, Genma, Gai...

Then he saw him. That man in which everything had started from. Kakashi felt grow inside of him to an extent which he had never felt before. Sakura wouldn't have gone home... would she? That's it. That bastard that stood before him had defiantly did something to Sakura, there was no doubt in his mind at all.

"I heard Sakura scream from down the street, but by the time I got there, the ninja's of Sand had already made their escape." He heard her father say to Tsunde.

That was it. Kakashi couldn't hold it back any longer. His feet briskly walked towards the man voluntarily, darkness in his eyes that seemed to put only his enemy in focus with everything around him blurry. Before the old mans gaze could even raise from the Hokage's, Kakashi had put a death drip to his collar, and had roughly slammed the old man into the wall behind where he once stood, the old man's hands reached up to try to pry the iron grip at his throat.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kakashi screamed, gripping Tokiya's collar so hard that his knuckles turned white, his Kimono that the man always wore ridding up dangerously into the old mans throat.

"Let me go you piece of shit!" The man hissed. By this time, everyone in the waiting room was now turned completelyinto the action.

"Kakashi, let him go."Tsunde tried to order softly, but noticed how much Kakashi's grip tightened.

"What did you do to her, YOU FUCK!" Kakashi lifted him off the wall and slammed him into it again. This time so hard that the wall behind Tokiya's back cracked all the way up to the ceiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"Tokiya yelled.

"You cocksucking motherfucker."Kakashi hissed."Your not a father, your just a child with a temper! How could you do this to your own daughter!" Kakashi screamed, as he felt several hands grab his shoulder and at his arms. He felt his hands loosening around Tokiya's throat as the hands pulled him back. Kakashi struggled against them, never once taking his glaring gaze off the enemy."I swear to God if you lay one more finger on her, I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF! YOU HEAR ME TOKIYA!" Kakashi screamed.

Once Genma and Gai had restrained their struggling friend, they had pinned him to the far wall and out of Tokiya's reached.

"Kakashi you better tell me what the hell's going on!" Tsunde ordered, after stepping in-between the fighting men.

"Sakura's hurt because of him. He did something to her, I was so blind not to see it before."Kakashi hung his head in tiredness.

"What before?"Tsunde demanded.

"Sakura had a black eye before. She said it was from training with Ino but-"

"I was never training with Sakura! I haven't spared with her for at least two months!"Ino spoke up from the watching crowd. Upon hearing this everyone turned to look at Tokiya, who had begun the process of recovering from the initial attack to to his throat, as he re-adjusted his collar to fit perfectly back into place. Slowing his breathing, his sharp eyes lifted to search the crowd of eyes that intently stared back at him.

"What are you all looking at? Huh?"Tokiya snapped."... You think that I would hurt my own daughter?" He hissed. Everyone remained silent, neither really knowing just what to say. "Sakura's my only child, and I love her more then anything in this world!"

"You don't love her, Tokiya!" Kakashi snapped."You're just afraid that when Sakura finally figures out the women are worth more then what you say they are, she's going to leave you, alone. Then who will wait on you hand and foot, no one will be around to for you to make yourself feeling like you have some control! You're sick Tokiya. Mentally sick. You crave to have power over another because you know that without it you're just a scared little boy who wants to be strong. That's it, isn't it?" Kakashi's voice had dulled down from a yell to a normal yet dark voice that practically spat anger.He knew that Tokiya knew what he was speaking was all true. Kakashi was trained with Anbu to get inside peoples heads, to find out just what they were thinking. And inside he saw a small boy huddled in a ball in front of a large picture of his own father, and that of his passed wife.

"Shut up, asshole! You don't know anything about me!" Tokiya screamed.

"That is enough both of you!" Tsunde's voice boomed with power over the loud shouting around her, and immediatelyy everyone shut up."I have the best anbu on this matter, they will discover just what has happened to Sakura. Until then, there is nothing that anyone can do for her right now. So, Tokiya. I think you should leave."Tsunde turned to look at the old man.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sakura need-"He began but was interrupted.

"What Sakura needs is rest and she will not get it if everyone is huddled around her at once. Now you are free to come back and see her if that is what she wishes. But until that time go home and get some rest. Both of you." She replied to both Kakashi and Tokiya. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair in frustration. She was right, even though it was killing him not being able to see her if she didn't want to see him then-

"Mr.. Hatake?"Kakashi was jarred from his voice inside his head when someone had called his name.Looking up from where his gaze had once studied the floor, he was drawn to the female nurse standing in Sakura's doorway.

"Yes, that's me. What is it?" He moved towards her in urgency."Did something-"

"She speaks your name to herself. Maybe you should see her, she has not asked for anyone else." The nurse replied in a soft voice. Kakashi swallowed, as his heart beat faster inside his chest.' She's saying my name?'He thought. Slowly ,and without knowing any other thing to do, he nodded. The nurse stepped aside to let him enter the room through the small opening. He stepped inside without a moment of hesitation.

The nurse shut the door quietly after both stood inside the large room. Kakashi's gaze focused on the far bed by the window from the second he entered. There he saw the figure of a small body who lay still on the bed. Pink hair contrasted the white of the pillow beneath her head and the sheets that were placed over top of her neatly. From a distance she looked perfectly fine, but knew that something was wrong when she never acknowledged his entrance.

The nurse stepped around the frozen man, and at which time he followed, with the signal that it was okay to approach her. The room was silent, and it had that smell of all hospital rooms, the smell that he preferred never to be around.

Then his widened eye fell over the face that openly expressed her real true condition. He felt his heart snap and shatter inside of his chest upon seeing her for the first time. Her face was bruised very badly, mainly around her eyes and lips. Her cheeks were cut as if he could really see just how hard she had been hit. But what killed him most off all was that her eyes were so cold and dead. As if she had lost all spark in them and was truly broken. They just stared out the window beside the bed.

"Sakura?"His voice was shaky, and scared. She didn't answer him. Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut as he ripped off the headband that covered his sharigen. He fell to the chair beside her bed and furiously reached out to hold her limp hand. He brang her hand to his lip to place a chaste kiss on her silky skin.

"She had major damage to her face, as well to her rib cage and stomach."Kakashi didn't speak as he pressed her hand, still him his, to his forehead." But she'll be okay." She forced a smile, even though the man didn't notice."I also called you in to run something by you, Mr.. Hatake."

"What?" He whispered.

"The doctors here are able to effectively heal her, but as you know we need signed approval to do so. But Ms. Haruno-"

"Mrs.. Hatake." Kakashi spoke up."She's my fiancé." He whispered. The nurse's eyes narrowed in sadness. To have a fiancé, or even a girlfriend at that matter, in such a condition before your eyes. She felt had great symphathies for this man.

"Mrs..Hatake, will not sign the papers."The nurse replied.

"Is she able?"Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but she will not let any doctor near her. In fact you are the only one top touch her since she was admitted last night."The nurse sighed." That's why I thought that you could convince her."Kakashi lifted his head from her hand.

"Can't I just sign the papers?"He inquired. The nurse shook her head.

"Only her husband can, or an immediate family member." Kakashi's mix matched eyes rested once more upon her bruised features that hurt his heart. Why won't she just sign the papers and heal herself sooner rather then waiting it out? He wondered."I'll leave you two alone now. Call if anything happens."The nurse placed a comforting hand on his tense shoulder before walking towards the door.

"Thank you." He whispered, as she left the room.

After hearing the door close, Kakashi reached out to softly brush the pink hair from her eyes, noticing how she didn't even budge at his touch. Her pale unfocused eyes didn't even blink or shift to look at him. This scared him.

"Sakura, please talk to me." He whispered. Still she didn't speak, so he continued."You have to sign the papers so that you can get out of here sooner."Silence. Kakashi felt frustration building inside of him."Damnit Sakura, stop being so stubborn."He sighed.Quietness. Kakashi hung his head as his free hand rubbed the ache on the bridge of his nose."If you don't sign them then I'll force-"

"No."Came a curt response from the mouth which was silent up until this point. Kakashi's head lifted in surprise, at least she was talking now. Which was a start.

"Why?"He asked carefully, just incase she decided not to answer him again.

"...Because."She whispered almost to herself.Kakashi waited patiantly for her continuation."... I need to do this on my own." She replied.

"No you don't, suffering won't make your father change." He tried to speak softly but he was angry at the same time. First for her willingness to to do this to herself, and secondly for letting that bastard to the same. He could have sworn he saw her eyes flash very briefly before turning back into the dull once that he had seen when he had first arrived.

"... I know. "She whispered very quietly that Kakashi had a hard time hearing.

"Then why? If you know what a terrible person he is why is it that you do nothing but try to impress him! It's a hopeless mission you're on Sakura, can't you see that?"He asked gripping her hand as his eyes gazed upon her features with painful pity for her.

"He's not a bad person."She replied. kakashi had had enough at this point with this self-pity bullshit. Reached forward he grasped her chin and forced her head to the side so that her gaze had no choice but to fall on him.

"Do you heard yourself ? He's not a bad person after what he's done to you ?" Kakashi whispered. Sakura tried to look away, she tried to pull her hand from his. But both attempts to free herself from him were pointless as it was apparent that he would hold on to her until he heard what he wanted to hear. She felt like crying, but the numbness remained. She felt like screaming but her voice died in her throat.

"Please let me go." She could only whimper. Kakashi swallowed in sadness.

"... Do you even know who I am anymore?" He whispered."Say my name, Sakura." She shut her eyes against his piercing gaze as she felt the numbness wearing off. No, she wanted the numbness. If she couldn't feel then nothing could hurt her.

"I can't." She whimpered almost pathetically.

"Sakura after spending so much time hiding from other people, please, don't make us hide from each other." He whispered. Sakura felt tears running down her face, against her will she had was crying. All the numbness was gone, and the aching body she pocessed began to hurt terribly. Soon she was trembling in sobs.

"Kakashi."She cried. His arms immediately wrapped gently around her body.

"Oh, Sakura."He whispered and got up from the chair to move closer to her. Planting kisses all over the top of her head, he shifted onto the bed corner and held the sobbing girl. Being grateful that she was crying on the outside rather then the inside. Tears of the heart are always easier to mend then tears of the soul.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, new chappy! Hope you liked it. Please review! Love ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay this is it! The last chappy for Concrete Angel. Hope you guys like it and fi you don't kiss my butt! Lol just kidding!

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"You know.."Kakashi's whispered his attempt to express his thoughts into words so that the pink haired women who lay beside him could hear. She did and in reaction, made her open her green eyes as they we're once shut peacefully, broken from the comfortable silence that they had fallen into. Disturbed from her focus on the arrhythmic and healthy heartbeat that captivated her from where her head was comfortably resting against the strong chest beneath her. With the AnBu vest absent, the tight material which was beneath had become completely viable and easily felt by someone who was as close as she was now, and it was smooth against her face, even if his well tuned muscular abs were still as defined as ever. His body was beautifully warmed even if the room around them was slightly chilly, she was warm as well. With his arms wrapped around her upper body, giving her a sense of security, secure was just what she felt. Nothing else mattered right now, he had that effect on her every time. Call it a strange gift that he owned, to make all the things wrong in her life fade into the peaceful thumper of his heartbeat."My mother also passed away when I was very young." He continued. Sakura blinked, as she began to truly become aware as to what the man wished to talk about. But it was differently not the topic which she would have expected to be brought up, considering that Kakashi had a tendency to be notoriously mysterious and rather private with any such feelings or past memories which tied in with his life.

"...You never told me this before." She whispered softly and she shifted closer to his body in a desperate attempt to lighten the sadden words that came from his statement. Even if it had hide the emotion quite well behind the words that same off as okay with the fact, the undeniable saddened emotion had to be there if one was speaking of a death of a close one. Particularly the death of a close relative such as a mother. Sakura was the same way. To the outside world she was at peace with the passing of her mother, but the part in her heart that missed her mother deeply remained. And she knew that is would always. Something like that could never be truly come to terms with, could it?

"I never told anyone this before." He whispered. She believed it, Kakashi being the person he was. On the other hand, Sakura couldn't help but feel honored that he had chosen her to finally speak of his mother to after so many years of keeping it all within himself. "When she died, I thought that if I didn't talk about her, then her death wouldn't be true and I wouldn't be sad. I guess the basic point was carried with me up until now, kinda childish if I think about it." Sakura felt like she was looking into a mirror when he said that. She had felt the same way when her mother had died. The thoughts of a child that believed that if they just close their eyes and demand the person to be alive again they would be.

"Not at all Kakashi, I felt the same way." She whispered almost to herself but didn't go unnoticed by the silver hair man, who had been listening to her thoughts that had a tendency to be spoken out loud on more then one occasion. It had long since occurred to him that the words she spoke when she thought they were only for her ears, were truly the words of her heart. Unscripted, and raw. They were real.

"..My father..." She instantly heard the hesitation in her voice, like it pained him even to this day to speak of him.

"You don't have to-"

"I need to." He replied, cutting her off softly yet forcefully. Sakura's hand clutched at his tight material, not really getting anything to hold on to due to the fact that the current anbu uniform shirt clung to his body. She was silent, letting the man say what he needed to, for his sake.

"My father, was a Jounin in Konoha. Hatake Sakumo also known as The White Fang." Sakura listened intently to the words which Kakashi spoke. But the White Fang, that sounded familiar.

" He was supposedly a Legendary Sannin, but I never heard him talk about it, not even once. He was like that. Like me. Keeping everything to himself, not wanting to talk about his feelings to anyone, maybe not even himself. It had always been about the mission and concentration as to what was best for Konoha. Sure I knew that he loved me and my mother,up until the very last second of her life. And with that fact in my mind, I never needed him to tell me he loved me in words, because he showed me. I had great respect for my father, as did the rest of the village."

Kakashi's eyes drifted shut."...He died, during a mission."

Sakura could hear the hurt in his voice, and she wished that she could make him better. To somehow talk the pain away, but she knew that all she could do to help him now was to listen to his story. So she did.

"Five years before I was promoted to Jounin at age 12, he was on a top secret mission to sneak into enemy borders. I was told that he was to make a choice. A choice which a shinobi comes to know very well. The successfully completion of the mission, or the lives of his comrades." ' How horrible' Sakura thought to herself. But even from a younger age, Sakura was taught that the mission always came first. But she never believed it. In fact Kakashi himself had taught her to doubt what the academy had told her on that matter. That although shinobi who didn't follow orders are scum, those who do not take care of their team mates are lower then scum. She always had a sense of pride to have a teacher who spoke so freely and yet gave excellent advice as to what way of the ninja you should choose.

"Of course, if he followed the Village's orders, he couldn't go back on the mission...But he abandoned the mission to save the lives of his comrades. But as a result the fire country suffered heavy loss of lives and the village blamed him."

"It was the right thing to do."She whispered softly to herself, before she realized that she had spoken the statement out loud, yet again enough for Kakashi to hear.

"Mmm."He replied " Even in the end, the very comrades he had saved blamed him." Kakashi continued."From that mission, it was said that his mind and body became weak..He was disgraced... He took his own..."Kakashi's voice broke, during the sentence. 'He took his own..What?' Sakura thought sadly to herself.

"...He committed suicide." Sakura gasped. Kakashi's father had committed suicide? But that was the signal most disgraceful action a ninja can take upon themselves. Wait a second, it must have been hell for Kakashi to grew up like that.

"Kakashi, I... " Tears formed in her eyes, as her embrace around the mans chest tightly considerably."... I so sorry." She whispered."I didn't know."

"It's not your fault. He my have been disgraced from the village, but I still loved him. Even more when he choose the life of his comrades,his friends, his family. I remember never being more proud of him, even if I was sad to watch the strong man I admired melt away into nothing." Kakashi replied.

"Thank you for trusting me with this, Kakashi." Sakura whispered. Kakashi leaned down a kissed the top of her head, is a simple jester which had he taken as his own to show his affection.

"I trust you with all of my secrets. I guess I just love you too much for you to not know something about myself, Present or past. Even if it is an alien concept." Sakura smiled.

"I love you too." Kakashi's eyes curved up into a smile.

"You hungry?" He asked. Sakura shifted away to look up into his mix matched eyes.

"Yeah. I can't eat Hospital food." She blushed softly, but Kakashi didn't mind.

"Me either. So how about I go down stairs and get us something from the cafe?" Kakashi smiled at the suggestion.

"That would be great, Thank you." Sakura removed her hands from the hold she had on him when the silver haired man moved to get off the bed they had both lay in.

* * *

Soon after Kakashi had left, a nurse entered Sakura's room. The nurse wasn't the one that had been healing Sakura's injuries before, she was a different one. The blonde hair was a dead giveaway as if strongly differed from the regular nurse who had onyx hair similar to that of Sasuke's. Sitting up in the bed, Sakura watched the lady walk across the floor towards the bed where she lay.

"You must me Sakura." The woman replied. Sakura blinked, how did she know her name?

"Who are you?"She asked.

"Oh, I'm nurse Mayu. Your regular nurse is busy at the moment and has left your check up to me, for the time being."She whispered. Sakura watched the women check the heart monitor next to the bed, all the while taking notes. Something felt strange about this women. She was almost sad in a way. But why? Did the other patient she had pass away or was it a personal matter. Either way, curiosity got the better of her.

"Pardon me, but you look sort of sad. I couldn't help but notice."Sakura almost blushed at her boldness, as the women's gaze shifted towards Sakura's. Brown eyes struck with Green as the two gazes keep each other. Soon the women gave up and finally looked away.

"I'm very sorry... for your loss." Nurse Mayu whispered. Sakura was taken aback by her response, slightly confused as to just what she meant. Sakura didn't...

"Oh my God."Sakura whispered, which sent Nurse Mayu into silent soft tears. Reaching out to grasp a death grip on the white collar of the nurses uniform without even meaning to, Sakura pulled the women closer."What are you talking about!"Sakura felt tears stinging her eyes already.

"You didn't know?"Mayu whispered. By this time Sakura was terrified as to what exactly was going on."...About the baby?"...Silence

What.

Sakura felt time stand still around her. Only her eyes were widen with fear and that her heart beat so rapidly inside of her chest that it hurt, could be felt. Her arms fell limp at the sides of the bed as the numb feeling returned full force. Sakura didn't even hear that the nurse had ran from the room, all she could see was black. The darkness was back, she had been free of it for a while but it had returned to engulf her mind into a shell of nothingness.

Suddenly, she gasped.

"God..."She choked. Inhaling a huge breath of air as she left out a blood curling scream that almost shook the room. Her eyes clenched shut and her shaking hands tightened into a fist at her sides, as the scream exited her lungs as if it would never stop.

But it did as her break down choked into a heart wrenching cry of pain. Desperately wanting to scream again she tried but failed as that lump in her throat brought it down into a sob.

"No."She cried, hot tears soaking her face and dripping down to the white sheet around her waist."No, no, no, no,no."She frantically shook her head as if doing so would snap her back into reality and out of this nightmare. Gripping huge hand fulls of her pink hair she curled herself into a ball as her whole body trembled madly.

* * *

Kakashi made his way down the hallway of the east hospital wing, occasionally passing a random nurse or doctor. Each time receiving a glance. Knowing that they are probably familiar with the relationship between himself and Sakura due to the fact that she herself worked here numerous times under Tsunade-Sama's teachings. And had most defiantly become well known among fellow nurses and Doctors, as she never had difficulty fitting in.

But each time he got the glance, Kakashi would just smile back and reply...

"We're getting married, you're invited to the wedding if you want to come."

Making him way down the final stretch to Sakura's room, he was suddenly passed by a speeding nurse who ran past him in a hurry. Momentarily stopping to watch the nurse run down the hall where he was headed, he wondered why it was she was running. Perhaps a patient was...

She entered Sakura's room.

Kakashi frowned, as his heartbeat quickened at a sudden. His feet immediately began to move forward, which was morphed into a quick jog that allowed him to get to the room in a better time. Stopping in the door eyes widened at what he saw, letting the two packets of sandwiches fall to the fall on his feet.

Three nurses stood around the bed at the far wall, mumbling words which he couldn't make out over the beat of his heart. Upon entering, the nurses briskly turned around to face him, but as a result gave him a clear view of the empty bed which was no longer occupied by the pink haired girl who had been laying there when he had left.

"Mr. Hatake." But he was already gone, out of the room in a brisk full out run down the hallway where he came.

His legs pumping him fast down the hall as nurses and visitors leapt to the side to avoid being trampled.

"Kakashi?" A very authoritative voice caught his attention and he halted his run for a second to face Tsunde who had come to stand in the center of the hallway, effectively blocking his way.

"Sakura's gone."He spoke quickly, not wanting to waste time explaining his motivates, when other things were on his mind.

"Gone?" Tsunde's ears perked up." What do you mean? Where did she go?"

"I know exactly where she went." Kakashi replied. Tsunde frowned.

"Hai, I do too." She hissed.

* * *

Tokiya set the steaming hot cup of freshly brewed tea down on the dining room table, next to the pot which was filled with the liquid as well. Sitting down cross legged on the futon which had been set in company with the table, he properly and neatly folded up each long sleeve of his Kimono as to prevent the material giving split on or get in the way of the relaxing tea of his day. Reaching for the cup of tea in desire for the warm liquid to calm his spiritually, his actions were halted when he heard the front door open. Snapping his ninja senses into effect he set the cup down once more, and focused his narrowed eyes to the front hallway hidden behind the tall wall.

"Who's there?" He asked through the silence. But there was no reply. He frowned."I am aware that you have entered my home, now come out." He ordered.

He heard footsteps. The first thing he saw was a pair of small bare feet that appeared from out of behind the wall. Next he saw a figure emerge, dressed in a knee high gown that hung loosely off the body. Then he saw the blank expression of none other than Sakura as she completely came into view.

Tokiya was slightly taken aback to see the visitor was someone who had would have never been expected to be there, but the feeling passed in moments and was quickly replaced by a smirk that appeared on his lips. She had come back.

"I knew it." He replied, as if he had always confident that she would never be able to truly stay away from this place."You could never-"

"I'm not here for the reason that you think I am." Sakura's voice was dark, and that blank expression on her face brought a small uncomfortable feeling to the room which the two shared. Tokiya snarled. She just interrupted him when he was speaking. She had never once did that before.

"Then why are you here?"Tokiya asked. Sakura didn't reply."You're stupider than I thought. Thinking that you could just walk back here and you would be forgiven for your sins and disobedience. You are a whore, and you will be-"

"I'm here for a reason."She interrupted."...I'm here to kill you."

* * *

Kakashi leapt through the buildings at a high speed, Tsunde racing right beside him.

* * *

Tokiya laughed,at her response.

"You're here to kill me, did you say?"

"Yes."She answered confidently without hesitation. Completely different then the Sakura who had been broken inside just hours ago.. Something had snapped inside of her, and she knew that this had to end. Everything had to end.

"Yes?" Tokiya questioned."You think you can?"

"Yes. And will."Sakura replied. Tokiya laughed deep from within his chest, as his hand slapped his knee. The sound of that hand slapping her face rang inside her head. Her father rose to his feet, at which time Sakura's blank expression was snapped from her features. In a rapid motion, invisible to the human eye, she whipped out the kunai that had been hidden inside her gown and held it out defiantly in front of her.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"She shouted, glaring down the man who had stopped all movements.

"Are you afraid of me?"Tokiya smirked.

"BACK THE FUCK UP, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"She screamed at the top of her lungs. Tokiya's eyes widened at her actions.

"Those are my words."

"They're mine now!"She hissed."Besides, they are much more suited to you!"She retorted.

"What did you-"

"Shut up father!"She cried demandingly."I'm the one talking now, understand!"Tokiya snarled. Where did this sudden courage come from? Hours ago she was a weak, scared little girl. But now she was a confident and strong-willed women. When did this happen? When did her fear of him diminish, and when did he loss control of her?

Sakura gave a curt snort of disgust as she looked upon the man who stood before her in confusion."You really fooled me, father. Congratulations, you made me think you loved me and that everything you did was because you missed mom. But she had nothing to do with this, did she? It was all you, and your sick twisted mind. YOU ABUSE YOU OWN FLESH AND BLOOD YOU SICK BASTARD, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She screamed. "Do you realize what you've done!"She shook with anger.

"..Everything I did was to help you." He shrugged it off. Sakura's face turned to pure horror.

"Help me! Are you fucked!"Sakura gave a fake heartless laugh. "Other fathers talk to their kids to help them, but I guess it's just easier to beat the shit out of them, uh? Putting me in the hospital with a broken rib cage, fractured arms, black eyes and nerve damage is the best way!"

"You deserved it, you brought this upon yourself, Sakura!" Tokiya shouted.

"I deserved to have every part of me shattered into nothingness! I deserved that just because I feel in love! Kakashi is the best thing that has ever happened to me, he should me just how shitty a father you really are! He opened my eyes to just what was really happening and that this doesn't go on in every other house in the world! You know I actually believed that! Like it was normal to have hot tea poured onto you when you dropped a dish! Or the time when you called me everything in the book just because I didn't get absolutely perfect on every test I took! Or when you kept telling me I'm weak and good for nothing when I couldn't keep up with Naruto or Sasuke in team seven back in the day! And you know what, I actually believed you! I've really been weak. Not to be able to see that everything that came from your mouth has always and will always be nothing but A FUCKING LIE! I blamed myself because ' daddy never loved me' ." Sakura choked on the tears that she cried from her red eyes, hot tears running down her cheeks and the sobs shook her body. Suddenly her eyes shot up and glared daggers into her fathers."I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU KILLED MY BABY AND I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She screamed with everything she had.

Tokiya's eyes widened at what he heard.

"Baby?"He cocked his head.

"That's right,"She sobbed."My unborn child, your grandchild and you killed it!" He knees began weak as the tears took over.

"...Was it Kakashi's?"Tokiya whispered.

"Does it matter now? But yes, I'm not a whore as you said father." She cried.

"Than it was for the best."

"...What did you just say?"

"Kakashi's child would never belong in this-"

"Shut up."Sakura hissed.

"It was an abomination!" Tokiya made his way towards her, knowing that this was her time of weakness.

"Shut up!"She cried.

"It's better off dead!"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed.

* * *

Kakashi leapt from the tall building to perch on Tokiya's apartment doorstep, with Tsunde right beside him. Without a second to spare, he thrusted his shoulder into the closed door, successfully opening it with little effort. Barely missing the wall behind it, Kakashi pushed the door aside to enter the building.

"SAKURA!" He called out into the darkness, frantically searching what he could see but not seeing anyone.

"Kakashi." Tsunde's whisper caught his attention, and his widened mix matched eyes shirted to the Hokage that stood beside him. She directed his gaze towards what she was currently looking at. Kakashi inhaled a sharp breath as the sight caught him off guard. There, lying in the middle of the dining room, was Tokiya. The kunai stuck in the side of his head was all the proof they needed to realize that he was dead. His blood dripped down his wrinkled face, over his open blank eyes, and dripped to make a puddle on the floor by his head.

"Sakura?" He whispered. Lifting his gaze off the body before him, he tried a little louder.."Sakura?"

"I killed him." Came a small whisper from the far corner, immediately jarring his gaze to the sound. Finally spotting Sakura curled up against the wall, her knees clenched tight into her chest, enough to hide anything that could be seen with the absence of undergarments.

"Sakura!" Kakashi breathed a exhale of deep relief and quickly ran over to where she was. Stopping before her, and taking a kneeling position in front of her, he was hesitant to touch her. She was shaking, but the room wasn't cold. And her eyes, they were unfocused at the dead body which lay straight in her view.

"Sakura, are you alright?"He whispered, his face frowning with worry. She was suppose to be in the hospital, her wounds are healed yet.

"I killed him."She kept repeating."He killed my baby and I killed him."Over and over she spoke the sentence, mumbling as deeply that it was difficult for Kakashi to understand.

"Sakura, what are you saying, I can't-"

"He killed my baby."This time she spoke clear, but fresh tears were rolling down her already reddened face. Her voice choking as sobs began to take over."He killed my baby and I killed him."

Kakashi's face fell instantly after hearing her words. His mind froze, as did his heart and any breathing, any thoughts died leaving everything but the single word 'Baby' visible to his brain.

"..W-what?" He stuttered, some of his own tears forming behind his eyes.

Sakura's sobs shook her body even more as she practically fell into Kakashi's rather numb arms. And not expecting this, he fell backwards, bring her with him. He felt her latch on to his thin material he wore as well as his limps which began to turn red as a result of her strength. Her loud cries of agony were muffled into his chest.

Kakashi clenched his eyes shut at the pain he felt, inside his heart. Holding the women in his arms with every ounce of life within him. It finally took the death of a baby to end this nightmare. But was it worth it in the end? Does it really have to take the death of a life close to you for someone to finally say enough is enough? Should it really take that much?

E

E

E

E

E

E

E

STOP CHILD ABUSE BEFORE IT STARTS.

This story has come to a bittersweet ending, leaving you people, the beautiful readers of my fan fiction CONCRETE ANGEL, to think about the final line. I would like to know what each and every one of you think about this story and I am open to any suggestions as to just what kind of KakaSaku fics you guys would like to see!

Love you all! That's it, I'm outta here!


End file.
